I DONT CRY
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Capitulo trece! Realmente lamento la demora.... No olviden que esto es Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola a tods (si es que alguien leen esto) muy bien mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hanasakikawaii y este es un de mis tantos fics que escribo (el segundo que publico por Internet en mi vida jeje) espero que les guste y me comprendan ya que mi redacción deja mucho que desear (TT). Debo agradecer a una amiga él poder publicar este fic. DANIELALYNX este fic esta dedicado para ti (arigatoo por todo , aunque el fic sea una basura TT) Bueno las típicas advertencias que leo y les escribo, esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni la idea, ni el juego ni nada ya que si fuera así esto seria yaoi y solamente es una historia donde no gano nada (bueno e-mail si me escriben jeje y poder terminar un fic de todos los que tengo TT)... ah... para los HOMOFOBICOS esto es una historia shonen ai que luego será yaoi es decir chicoXchico así que si no te gusta puedes dejar de leer. Bueno les pido que después de leer este capitulo me escriban un e-mail Onegai eso me ayudaría mucho, bueno mejor me dejo de escribir que ya se van a aburrir.

Por ultimo les digo que voy a poner violaciones, angustia, lagrimas y corta venas, entre otras cosas ya que tengo la manía de hacer sufrir al personaje que me gusta y Ed no se va a librar de esta JUAJUAJUAJUA bueno nos vemos, matta ne

(blablabla)- notas de autora.

Blablabla- conversanAH ES BIEN FUERA DE CARÁCTER POR LAS

"blablabla"- piensanMOSCAS. (CREO QUE SE LLAMA OCC U)

I DON´T CRY.

Tu uniste mi alma a esta armadura de esta forma aquella vez ¿verdad? Pregunto mientras se levantaba.

Sí. Le dijo Ed de forma sonriente a su hermano que acababa de ser reparado después de una gran lucha que tuvieron en el laboratorio numero cinco de ciudad central.

Junto con mis recuerdos... Al vio como la cara de su hermano era de sorpresa, pero siguió hablando. Los recuerdos sólo son datos. Un alquimista como tu puede implantar fácilmente falsos recuerdos ¿verdad nii-san?

Tu. ¿Estabas pensando en algo así?

Nii-san, empezaste a preguntarme algo en Rizenbul, pero al final no pudiste ¿verdad? Dijiste que había algo de lo que tenias miedo preguntarme. Ed abrió mucho los ojos, los recuerdo de ese día llegaron a su cabeza y el miedo a esas palabras lo envolvían cada vez más. ¿Estabas intentando decirme que mi alma y mis recuerdos son algo falso que tu creaste? Los ojos amarillos del rubio mostraban terror, que es lo que quería decir su hermano, acaso creía que él lo había creado y era una persona falsa...

¡No! Ed quería preguntarte... grita Winry muy preocupada por el comportamiento de Al.

¡Esta bien! Estira su brazo para alejar a Winry del, estaba confundido y herido- Para empezar, nunca ha habido una persona llamada Alphonse Elric en este mundo. Al comprobó como los ojos de su hermano cada vez se achicaban por el miedo y la desesperación, al verlo todas sus dudas y respuestas las creía verdaderas sintiéndose horrible.

¿De que estas hablando¡Los dos han estado juntos casi siempre. Además la Tita y yo también hemos estado contigo... ¡créenos Al! Explica Winry

¿Qué esperas que me crea? Winry quedo sorprendida, pero Ed no dice nada. ¿Qué esperas que me crea teniendo este cuerpo vacío¡Es posible que todos me hayáis estado engañando!

¿Es eso todo lo que querías decir todo este tiempo¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? La voz de Ed se escuchaba débil.

Nii-san responde a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué no dices nada¡¿POR QUE! Al se da la vuelta y trata de irse, pero la mano de Ed lo detiene. Déjame ir. No tengo ninguna razón para vivir. Al con un movimiento brusco se suelta de su hermano y nuevamente empieza su marcha.

¡Idiota! Grita Ed mientras nuevamente lo toma y trata de imperdirle a Al que se vaya, pero Al no estaba en condiciones de razonar y ambos se ponen al luchar, uno tratando de librarse y huir y el otro tratando de que su hermano no se vaya. Winry mira la pelea sin decir nada. Después de un rato Al con un fuerte y rápido movimiento se suelta de Ed pero al hacerlo este (Ed) recibe un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo deja en el suelo y sangrando en el labio.

¡Ed! Winry se acerca rápidamente a Ed para ver como se encontraba, lentamente se levanta (pero queda agachado)

Al... dice con tristeza.

No te acerque a mí... la voz de Al se escuchaba asustada y cada vez iba retrocediendo.

Al...

No te acerques a mí... Ed se levanta. ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! Al gritar eso Al se da la vuelta y sale corriendo escuchando como si hermano grita su nombre si es que era realmente su nombre se da un impulso y salta desde el techo para luego seguir corriendo y alejarse de ese lugar.

¡Al! Ed corre y ve que Al ya esta en el suelo, luego se pone a correr a una dirección que no conocía, Ed mucho más desesperado vuelve a gritar su nombre para detenerlo, pero al ver que no funciona trata de saltar por el techo igual que Al. Unas manos lo detiene y se da cuenta de que Winry.

¡Ed! Dice la chica asustada por su comportamiento.

¡AL¡AL¡ALLLLL! Solo puede gritar al ver a su hermano alejarse y sentirse muy mal por no poder correr y buscarlo ya que Winry lo afirmaba muy fuerte y no dejaba que se moviera. Con tristeza noto que su hermano ya no estaba a la vista, deja de hacer fuerza, Winry ya no lo afirma y cae de rodillas al suelo mientras miles de lagrimas caían de sus ojos por la perdida que acababa de tener. "Si le hubiera preguntado tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado" penso con rabia de sí mismo.

Ed. La voz de Winry lo saca de sus pensamientos, Ed al escucharla seca las lagrimas y se levanta rápidamente, luego corre hacia la puerta, donde rápidamente baja las escaleras va a su habitación y se viste "no lo perderé, no lo perderé a el también, es... él es... él es..."

Ed, piensas ir a buscarlo. Pregunto Winry al llegar a la habitación donde Ed se estaba arreglando.

Claro que si, acaso crees que me quedare aquí y ver que regrese.

Tienes razón lo siento, es que... bueno es extraño verlos así de enojados que, no se me sorprendió mucho y me desilusioné un poco de Al es todo.

No es su culpa.

Eh?

Puedo comprenderlo ya que si yo estuviera en su lugar sentiría lo mismo, por eso puedo entender lo confundido que esta en este momento. "es por eso mismo que debo estar con él, debo hacer que recupere la calma como siempre"

Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamos a buscarlo.

Si debemos hacerlo. Ambos jóvenes salieron del hospital, llegaron al centro y se separaron para buscar mejor, Winry iría por el mercado y Ed por los callejones, ríos, etc. Conocía a su hermano se iría a un lugar apartado. Ya todo decidido ambos empezaron su búsqueda.

Al caminaba por un callejón, no sabia en donde estaba, pero tampoco deseaba saberlo, estaba solo, triste y confundido, pero más que nada estaba dolido. Por que su hermano no le había respondido, tal vez era verdad, recordó su rostro y deseo estar con él, pero y si ese deseo era también una invención de su hermano, después de todo el nunca existió ¿verdad?

Nii-san... dijo en voz alta, se dio cuenta que había empezado a llover, pero que importaba después de todo el no era nada. Con esos pensamientos siguió caminando ante un lugar que ni el mismo sabia donde era teniendo en su cabeza la hermosa sonrisa de su hermano como ultimo recuerdo que no quería olvidar.

Mientras tanto en unos edificios una sombra podía ver claramente a ambos hermanos Elric, sonreía con maldad, sus fríos ojos se posaron en el mayor de ellos y su sonrisa creció, pero desapareció rápidamente al ver esa chatarra ambulante que caminaba sin ánimos por las calles de ciudad central, suspiro pero daba lo mismo algo bueno había sacado al estar espiando y sabia que pronto tendría una oportunidad para acercarse y quien sabe tal ves llevárselo para siempre del lado de esa estúpida armadura, todo tenia su razón, nada era porque si. Se dio vuelta y camino unos pasos por el techo del edificio, luego junto las manos y las puso en su cuerpo, una luz brilla a su alrededor mostrando la viva imagen de Alphonse Elric, con su cuerpo normal y aparentaba como unos catorce años igual que como seria ahora, la única diferencia es que este tenia una sonrisa diabólica y sus ojos brillaban en maldad.

Veamos como reaccionaras al ver esto Edward Elric o mejor dicho nii-san jeje. Ya completamente listo se puso a buscar a Ed, cuando lo encontró su sonrisa creció mas al verlo cerca de la armadura, decidió a esperar que pasaba, luego actuaría, al fin y al cabo tenia todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al seguía caminando, doblo por una calle, la lluvia seguía, pero pudo ver una sombra al frente suyo, levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la sonrisa de Ed.

Hasta que te encontré Al. Le dijo tiernamente sin moverse de su lugar, Al seguía mirándolo sin decir nada.

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, se nota que empieza como el final del capitulo 23, si no han visto ese capitulo gomen ne, pero les diré que hasta cierta parte es de la serie y el resto es puro rollo mío jeje. Onegai e-mail para esta pobre loca que intenta escribir algo.

Y nuevamente Arigatoo por la ayuda Daniela-lynx. Escribes genial así que continuas con tus fic ok?


	2. Chapter 2

HOLAS holitas, muchas gracias a las personas que me escribieronyme mandaron e-mail (crei que nadie lo haria TT) en fin perdon por la tardanza es que no tenia dinero y le habia prometido a cierta persona que lo haria pronto (gomen ne... TT olvide tu nombre creo que es katie ¬¬ disculpa si me equivoco U U) y me costo ene ponerlo pero gracias a la indicaciones de Daniel Lynx lo logre arigatoo. Les digoF.M.A no me pertenece sifuera asi, seria yaoi a en este capitulo hay violacion (pero no es la grancosa nose escribir lemon) y tengo la mania de que Ed sea el uke, nose pero me pongo a pensar y dudoque Ed pueda ser de semen cuando ASl este con armadura y tb lo veo como uke por el caracter que tiene, en fin ESTO ES YAOI asi que ya habise y espero que les guste ya que me jodi la cabeza en pensar encomo hacer este capi pero la historia esta pensada ¬¬ aunque es mas rara.

(blablabla)- notas de autora.

**Blablabla** conversan

"blablabla"- piensan

I DONT CRY. 

**Hasta que te encontré Al**. Le dijo tiernamente Ed, mientras caminaba hacia su lado (el de Al sí me explico mal).

**Nii-san**. Al levanto una de sus manos para acercarse a Ed, pero al verla y darse cuenta del metal que brillaba ante la luz (en el callejón hay una ampolleta que alumbra jeje U) lo hizo detenerse y rechazar la cercanía de su hermano, empujándolo cuando este estaba a punto de tocarlo y nuevamente salir corriendo para alejarse de su lado, pero antes de poder hacerlo la voz desesperada de Ed se escucha fuertemente.

**¡AL! NO TE VAYAS... ¡POR FAVOR! **Al escucharlo se detiene completamente y se voltea para ver toda la expresión de dolor que podía reflejar Ed en su rostro **Por favor... Al... te lo ruego **Continuo diciendo mientras trataba de no botar las lagrimas que rápidamente empezaban a invadirle por los ojos. Fue en ese momento cuando Al observo mejor a su hermano, se encontraba arrodillado, su ropa estaba cubierta de tierra y empapada, su pelo estaba pegado y suelto en su cabeza por la lluvia que todavía no acababa y empezaba a aumentar, pero a pesar de lo mal que se podía ver Ed (acaba de salir del hospital no se espera menos ¬¬) su expresión de dolor, de desesperación hacían que Al se sintiera culpable por lo que había hecho hace unos momentos.

**Nii-san... yo... **No sabia que decir, había caminado y quedado frente a su hermano, pero las palabras no salían, un silencio se formo en el callejón, ambos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos tratando de decir todo lo que sentían con ellos, pero en algunas ocasiones las acciones son mucho mas importantes que simples miradas. Ed se levanta del suelo y extiende sus brazos para abrazar a Al mientras lagrimas caen de sus ojos confundiéndose con la lluvia.

**Lo siento Al... lo siento... yo... yo... **Gritaba desesperado el rubio aferrándose a la armadura que ahora le respondía el abrazo mientras no dejaba de mirarlo. **Fue mi culpa... si hubiera podido preguntarte en Rizenbul **(así sale escrito en la traducción de la serie así que sí esta mal no es mi culpa) **Al debes creerme tu no eres un invento mío, eres real... me escuchas ERES REAL. **Le dice mientras levanta la cabeza para verlo y luego guardar silencio. **Eres lo más importante para mí Al... no quiero perderte a ti también. **Susurro para que Al no lo escuchara y volvió a enterrar su cara en la armadura.

**Entonces que es lo que querías preguntarme en Rizenbul. **Ed levanta la cabeza y lo mira con tristeza, su llanto había cesado, pero algunas lagrimas quedaban en su rostro (o es el agua que esta cayendo U)

**Yo... **empezó a hablar, pero aun así dudaba un poco en seguir. **Yo quería preguntarte si... **Al estaba escuchando atentamente. "Vamos Ed suéltalo de una vez **"...QUERIA SABER SI TU ME ODIABAS. **Grito mientras cerraba los ojos para no enfrentar la respuesta de Al. **Después de todo yo soy el responsable de que tu quedaras con ese cuerpo. **

**Nii-san. **Ambos hermanos quedaron en silencio escuchando la lluvia, pero unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar por el callejón y lentamente el ruido que provocaba al caminar por el suelo iba aumentado en su dirección. Ed y Al esperaban a que alguien apareciera, de pronto se vio una sombra que lentamente se acercaba a ellos, la sombra se fue formando lentamente por la luz de la ampolleta notándose completamente cuando se encontraba debajo de esta (la ampolleta U) Ed vio con sorpresa al joven que estaba frente suyo, este era la viva imagen de Alphonse Elric con catorce años.

**Nii-san, hasta que te encontré**. Dijo ese Alphonse mientras se acercaba a Ed y Al, ambos estaban quietos por la impresión, de pronto Alphonse (bueno sino cachan voy a escribir Al cuando se trate de la armadura y Alphonse cuando se trate de ese joven que apareció de la nada y se parece a Al-- ¬¬ me entendieron verdad?) Queda justo a escasos centímetros de los dos jóvenes y le sonríe tiernamente a Ed. **Vamos nii-san debemos irnos de aquí. **Y mientras le hablaba estiraba su brazo en señal de que Ed lo tomara para que se fueran juntos.

**Quien... quien eres tu**. Se escucho decir Ed, estaba demasiado sorprendido al ver a su hermano de carne y hueso frente suyo, pero algo le decía que no debía confiar en él, por mucho que se pareciera a Al, algo lo hacia ver completamente diferente.

**Eh?... **la cara de Alphonse mostró sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Ed. **Pero nii-san por que me preguntas eso. **Seguía hablando el joven y Al seguía sin moverse, pero su cabeza estaba agachada. **Sabes perfectamente que soy tu hermano menor Alphonse Elric, además...**

**NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!** Grito Ed mientras se soltaba rápidamente de AL. **Mi único hermano se encuentra al lado mío, ESCUCHASTE, eres un impostor. **Las manos de Ed estaban cerradas tratando de contener la rabia que sentía. **TU NO ERES AL**. La lluvia siguió escuchándose por todo el lugar, Al nuevamente veía a su hermano.

**Nii-san... **Al estaba sorprendido, cuando Ed lo había abrazado mientras lloraba, sintió una extraña calidez en su interior, extraña ya que el supuestamente no sentía nada de nada, pero al estar así con Ed y sentir eso le hizo creer que se había equivocado y que esos recuerdos que tenían eran suyos, pero cuando apareció este Alphonse, su supuesto yo, le hizo dudar nuevamente y ahora escuchaba a su hermano a su querido hermano defendiéndolo, luchando y afirmando de que él (Al) era su hermano y no ese Alphonse. "gomen ne nii-san creo que te he causado mas problemas de los que tienes" se dijo internamente mientras se formaba una sonrisa invisible por la felicidad que sentía en este momento. **Es cierto**. Le siguió después de un rato de silencio. **Yo soy el verdadero Alphonse Elric**. Ed se dio vuelta para mirarlo con cara de sorpresa, Al simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras en su interior su sonrisa crecía mas, Ed le respondió el gesto con una hermosa sonrisa de gratitud, pero rápidamente se dieron vuelta al escuchar a Alphonse reír fuertemente mientras una mano le tapaba la cara.

**Vaya, si que soy idiota. **Decía mientras levantaba la cabeza al cielo, sin sacar la mano de su cara, pero dejando un ojo a la vista que ahora se encontraba mirando a los hermanos, estos se encontraban mirándolo serio. **Quien iba a creer que el ayudante de su reconciliación iba a ser yo. **Alphonse saco la mano mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de odio hacia ellos. **¡Maldita sea se supone que debían odiarse! **Grito colérico mientras una luz lo envolvía completamente desapareciendo en unos segundos, Ed y Al observaron sorprendido a la persona que ahora se encontraba delante de ellos, era nada mas ni nada menos que Edward Elric. **Se supone que tenias que seguirme... **dijo con una sonrisa de niño bueno que cambio rápidamente a una malvada. **Estúpido Ed, te haré pagar por esto.** Con una velocidad increíble se acerco a Ed, lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo al muro, Al trato de ayudarlo, pero una fuerte patada lo mando al otro lado del callejón. **Vaya con que así se siente tener un brazo y una pierna de metal. **Dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba en dirección a Al. **Que pasa estúpida chatarra, supuestamente ustedes no pueden morir con un golpe tan estúpido como el que te di, aunque... **Edward sonrío malvadamente **si rompo cierto sello... **Le decía mientras acercaba su mano a la cabeza de Al.

**¡NI TE ATREVAS! **Ed apareció detrás de Edward listo para cortarlo, pero antes de hacerlo su puño ya estaba sujetado fuertemente por Edward, este seguía sonriendo malvadamente.

**NII-SAN **Al se levanto rápidamente para ayudar a su hermano pero volvió a caer al suelo ya que algo lo había afirmado en los pies, bajo la cabeza y no se encontró con nada, nuevamente trato de levantarse pero la fuerza invisible se lo impedía, dio vuelta la cabeza al escuchar un grito de Ed con una fuerte explosión, con horror lo encontró tirado en el suelo, mientras sangraba en un brazo y el otro (el de metal) estaba completamente destruido (Bueno entre otras heridas de su cuerpo, ropa hecha pedazos etc.etc. que no sé explicar TT)

**Te ves patético sabes. **Le dijo Edward mientras la luz volvía a envolverlo, pero esta vez apreció el cuerpo de Envy este le pego una fuerte patada en él estomago, Ed no pudo esquivarlo y mientras recibía el golpe de su boca salía sangre, Envy sonrío con maldad y lo empezó a llenar de golpes, Ed no podía hacer nada mas que recibirlos, el dolor era demasiado.

Al observaba como su hermano era golpeado una y otra vez por Envy. **NII-SAN! **Grito desesperado, al ver que ahora Envy lo levantaba del cuello de su chaqueta haciendo que Ed diera un gemido de dolor provocando una sonrisa de psicópata por parte del homúnculo. Trato de levantarse, junto fuerzas, pero por mas que trataba no podía hacer nada.

**No puedes contra esas ataduras estúpida chatarra. **La vista de Envy estaba concentrada en Al, pero aun mantenía a Ed en el aire. **La hizo un alquimista muy poderoso**. Después de eso lanzo a Ed lejos dejándolo cerca de Al que trataba de llegar a este sin resultado, Envy se acerco tranquilamente al cuerpo tirado de Ed sin tomar en cuenta los gritos de su hermano menor. Lo miro bien, se encontraba de bajo suyo su cara estaba sucia junto con todo su cuerpo, su respiración era rápida y entrecortada, su pelo estaba completamente desparramado, sin su brazo mecánico, parte de su ropa completamente destruida, moretones en su piel, mucha sangre a su alrededor y esa expresión de dolor que de cierta forma le causaba un tremendo placer al saber que el mismo se las dejaba. **Eres patético. **Dijo con una gran sonrisa mirando el cielo, pero con clara intención de que iba hacia Ed.

**Más patético eres tu, maldito homúnculo. **Le respondió con dificultad el rubio, mientras lo miraba con odio, la sonrisa de Envy ensancho, podría seguir gozando de este chico.

**Veo que sigues despierto que mal... que mal para ti. **Se agacho para tenerlo muy cerca suyo, respirando su mismo aire que con mucho esfuerzo Ed trataba de tener en su cuerpo (si no entienden Envy se agacho y esta encima de Ed—eh Ed esta tirado en el suelo). **Pero no me molesta en absoluto. **Envy acariciaba el pelo de Ed deslizándolo por sus dedos. **A pesar de ser pariente de ese hijo de puta eres demasiado preciado como para matarte. **Envy tomo del pelo a Ed levantándolo rápidamente sin soltarlo, el rubio gritaba de dolor y Al no podía hacer absolutamente nada por su hermano.

**Vasta ya Envy, deja a mi nii-san, lo mataras si sigues así. **Grito Al desde su lugar.

**Matarlo. **Envy parecía sorprendido. **Que imbécil eres armadura parlante, existen cosas peores que la muerte y estoy mas que encantado de mostrárselas a tu "nii-san". **Sin que Ed pudiera reaccionar Envy se había acercado a su rostro y lo besaba con fuerza en los labios.

"No... no" Ed trataba de soltarse pero se encontraba demasiado débil y ese beso lo había tomado por sorpresa, después de unos segundo que para Ed y Al fueron horas el cambia forma separo sus labios del rubio y en el acto le soltaba el pelo para que cayera nuevamente al suelo, Ed quedo estirado completamente contra el frío barro del callejón.

**Te ves patético. **Volvió a repetir el homúnculo. **Pero deseable. **Finalizo con una sonrisa sádica y sin mas se lanzo sobre Ed, destruyéndole la ropa, acariciando su cuerpo, besando nuevamente sus labios, sin tomarle importancia a los gritos desesperados de Ed ni los insultos de esa estúpida chatarra, definitivamente era más entretenido ver la cara de desesperación del joven alquimista que golpear algo vacío como una armadura.

**Suéltame, maldita sea. **Envy no le tomaba importancia y rápidamente llego a su pantalón, bajo la cabeza asustado (Ed) al sentir las manos de este (Envy) deslizándose por su pantalón.. **DÉJAME! DÉJAME! **Estaba horrorizado y sabia que Envy lo sentía después de todo no sonreía con esa cara por las puras.

**Te diré un secreto estúpido alquimista full metal**. Le decía al oído el homúnculo. **Sé perfectamente que odias sentir cosas desagradables y más aun si estas cosas te ocurren lentamente... **Envy escucho el pequeño gemido de dolor del rubio al sentir su (Envy) mano en la parte intima de este (Ed) acariciándolo lentamente. **Así que prepárate que no te dejare hasta que termine completamente con esto. **Acto seguido sus caricias fueron un poco mas rápidas, pero sin volverse salvaje, noto como el miembro se endurecía y a la vez sentía el suyo propio creciendo (el tiene? OO) después de unos minutos Ed dio un pequeño grito por haber explotado en la mano de Envy, bajo la cabeza apenado por la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo ante esas caricias. **Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí.** Le dijo con burla sacando la mano con semen mostrándosela a Ed y Al.**Puedo ver que te gusto lo que te hice eh,Ed **El rostro del rubio estaba oculto por su pelo, Al no podía decir absolutamente nada, esa fuerza invisible se lo impedía por completo. **Pues que clase de niño eres... tanto te gusta ser acariciado por manos ajenas, eres malo, muy malo. **Envy seguía con palabras crueles mientras le sacaba los pantalones y la ropa interior.

**Déjame. **Dijo Ed débilmente, tratando con su única mano de correrlo de su lado para que no siguiera con esas caricias sucias. "Al... no veas Al, no..." se repetía interiormente mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia su hermano que estaba en la misma posición sin moverse, eso hizo sentir peor a Ed. **Vasta por favor Envy vas... **sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en la entrada de su ano, cerro la boca con fuerza tratando de no gritar, de no darle el gusto a ese desgraciado, pero no pudo evitarlo ya que un dolor aun mas grande se apodero de su cuerpo causándole aun mas dolor del que podía sentir, cerro los ojos, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas.

**Pero mira que eres llorón,aunque jejeje me gusta esa expresión. **Envy había metido un segundo dedo en el interior de full metal y más excitado no podía estar, podía ver como caían sus lagrimas y cerraba los ojos para no ver su rostro. Sabia (Envy) que ese chico se sentia mas que humillado, estaba destrozado, lo estaba violando enfrente de su hermano pequeño y para alegrarle mas el día a el (Envy) su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias que le daba, era tan divertido verlo así, estaba roto, pero aun faltaba hacerlo trizas, con sus mano lo agarro por los hombros y lo dio vuelta quedando de cara al suelo (Ed) y le levantaba el trasero mientras sacaba sus mano de su interior para meterle su miembro fuertemente.

**Ahhhhhhh **el grito fue desgarrador, Al escuchaba impotente a su hermano y sentía como una parte de su cuerpo se destruía al verlo así, de pronto vio como Ed volteaba a su lado mostrándole su rostro humillado, con lagrimas, con sangre, con dolor, Al pudo ver como la boca de su hermano se movía pronunciando palabras que él pudo entender completamente **ayúdame...** le decía, le pedía mientras su cuerpo era sacudido bruscamente por las envestidas de Envy **ayúdame...** le gritaba, le imploraba en silencio mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos **Al... **el menor de los Elric quedo completamente estático al ver como Envy lo daba nuevamente vuelta, quedando frente al homúnculo, lo besaba con fuerza, le mordía el cuello con los dientes, lo envestía con mas fuerza, pero el cuerpo de Ed ya no reaccionaba, las lagrimas salían solas y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que le acompañaban.

**Eres... ah... eres muy débil... ah... no... no puedo... **después de unas cuantas sacudidas mas Envy exploto en el interior de Ed, le beso los labios y lo separo de sí bruscamente tirándolo al suelo sin antes susurrarles palabras en el oído que Al no pudo escuchar, se levanto, se arreglo como si nada hubiera pasado y cuando estuvo completamente listo se fue alejando del lugar tarareando una canción x que había escuchado por ahí, cuando ya no estaba a la vista Al pudo volver a moverse, esa fuerza invisible había desaparecido por completo, se levanto y rápidamente corrió al lado de su hermano.

**Nii-san, nii-san... **le gritaba asustado mientras lo sacudía para despertarlo de ese transe en el cual se encontraba, pero no dio resultado, por mas que trato de despertarlo Ed no reaccionaba. **Nii-san... lo siento...** Al levantó a su hermano con cuidado, vio a su alrededor para buscar alguna ropa pero todo estaba destruido y lleno de sangre, la lluvia caía con mucha fuerza, Al envolvió a su hermano con su mandil y corrió en dirección a donde se hospedaban, debían curarlo y rápido.

**Es un estúpido. **Decía con fuerza en el techo mientras la lluvia lo empapaba completamente.

**Quien es estúpido Envy**. Se escucho una voz a su espalda, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

**Los humanos son estúpidos, son demasiados débiles, pero por eso son divertidos ya que puedes lastimarlos completamente y cuando se recuperan del dolor puedes lastimarlos nuevamente**. Sonrío sádicamente mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

**Eso es lo que opinas de Full Metal **La voz seguía hablándole desde atrás, pero no se notaba a nadie a su alrededor.

**Tal vez eso ya es problema mío, lo importante es que cumplí con mi deber y si todo sale bien pronto podré destruir a ese weon de mierda.**

**Has lo que quieras. **La voz desapareció dejando a Envy sonriendo fuertemente y con maldad.

continuara...

N.T Hanasaki

buenmo eh aqui el segundo capitulo trate de mejorar mis dialogos y perdon por la falta, mi pc esta medio malito aunque vivo eh... nuevamente gracias por los review, espero que me sigan escribiendo mas ya que me pongo muy feliz. ahsi no lo mencione antes este capi va dedicado para todas las personas que me escribieron ya se criticas o por decirme que esta buena.

arigatoo nos leemos despues bye

cualquier duda mi correo es 


	3. Chapter 3

HOLAS e aquí un nuevo cap. De I DONT CRY (cuando entienda la relación del titulo con el fic se los diré U) bueno que les puedo decir gracias por leer (si es que leen TT) sé que es una basura pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible (créanlo puedo estar horas tras horas sentada en el PC pensando en que demonios escribir o como hacerlo para que me entiendan) en este cap. No hay casi nada interesante, pero si el comienzo de mi idea principal (que por cierto es muy extraña) después de todo nada es porque si y yo no hago las cosas porque si (o por lo menos la mayoría... creo) los dejo de aburrir con tanto blabla y les dejo con la historia que por cierto no me pertenece (la serie el fic es mío ) y si lo fuera Estos hermanitos ya hubieran sido mas que hermanitos del alma. Para terminar el fic es YAOI recuérdenlo ya que no es mi culpa si se trauman por algo que escribí (aunque no escribo tan fuerte ¬¬) en fin nos leemos en las notas de abajo .

(blablabla)- notas de autora.

**Blablabla-** conversan

"blablabla"- piensan

---------------- cambio de escena (dato nuevo eh... ya ¬¬)

I DONT CRY. 

Todo fue tan rápido, sin darse cuenta había llegado al hospedaje junto con su hermano en brazos, la encargada al ver a Ed fue corriendo a llamar a un doctor y mientras esperaba había entrado al cuarto para poner suavemente el cuerpo de su hermano en la cama, nuevamente trato de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no dio resultado seguía con la misma expresión vacía en sus ojos (sus eyes están abiertos) "tal vez lo mejor es dejarlo descansar" penso para tratar de calmarse ya que de cierta forma verlo así era demasiado doloroso, tomo ropa para cambiársela (a Ed) pero se percato de la sangre que estaba entre sus pierna (y en todo su cuerpo ¬¬) se sentía mucho peor ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan horrible como para hacer algo como esto a alguien que no lo merece? Porque definitivamente su hermano no lo merecía, era bueno y demasiado, el no merecía mas dolor en su vida ya tenia suficiente con estar viviendo así y ahora le pasa esto ¿tanto lo odia Dios como para hacerle esto, Sin ganas de llenarse la cabeza con mas preguntas Al termina de vestir a su hermano, pero las heridas seguían sangrando y por mucho que trataba de detenerlas apenas podía lograr su cometido. Después de un tiempo el doctor llegó y se dedico a revisarlo, Al esperaba afuera atento a cualquier movimiento de la puerta (supuestamente cuando los doctores revisan sacan a los demás para trabajar mejor... ¬¬... supuestamente) pero los minutos pasaban y no habían señales de este para informarle sobre el estado de su hermano, cada vez empezaba a preocuparse mas.

**Al**. La armadura mueve la cabeza para ver a la persona que lo llamo y se sorprende al encontrarse con el rostro de Winry.

**¡Winry¿Qué haces aquí?** Pregunta sorprendido y a la vez preocupado, no quería que ella se enterara sobre el estado de su hermano.

**Pues té estabamos buscando, Ed y yo estabamos preocupados por ti Al.** La rubia bajó la cabeza apenada. "Mas Ed que yo estaba preocupado por ti" penso internamente la joven sintiéndose muy culpable por lo que le acababa de cruzar por su mente. **Té busque por todos lados, pero resultó que te encontrabas aquí. **Trato de seguir hablando la rubia pero sin mas se quedó callada, no sabia que más decir.

**Gracias por tu preocupación Winry, pero ya estoy mejor. **Al internamente agradecía que Winry se hubiera separado de Ed, quizás Envy le hubiera hecho algo horrible y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

**Eso significa que hablaste con Ed. **La rubia se acerco rápidamente a la armadura cuando comprendió él por que Al se encontraba en este lugar y no en otro.

**Si... hablamos y.. Solucionamos todo. **Al sabia la pregunta que vendría ahora, no se veía con las fuerzas suficientes para decirle lo que les había sucedido

**En donde esta. **Winry parecía acelerada, quería ver a Ed y se notaba en la forma tan intensa que miraba a Al por una respuesta.

**Pues veras, el se encuentra en... **como le decía. **Él... yo... pues... **no, no podía decirle a su amiga todo lo que les había pasado, no podía decirle que su hermano fue violado por un homúnculo y el no pudo hacer completamente nada para ayudarlo pues se encontraba paralizado y solo pudo observar con dolor la escena.

**Al donde se encuentra Ed, por que no me lo quieres decir. **Winry lo acusaba con la mirada, pero porque con tanto reproche, savia que algo le ocultaba, pero ella no podía imaginarse el que, entonces por que con tanta furia, por que con tanta exigencia, Al no podía comprender esa mirada, pero la puerta se abrió mostrando el rostro del doctor que ahora miraba serio a la armadura y luego se giro para ver a Winry.

**¿Ustedes son parientes del joven? **Pregunto seriamente.

**Yo soy su hermano. **Se señalo y luego señalo a Winry. **Ella es una amiga.**

**Ya veo, no hay nadie mas con quien pueda hablar sobre la situación del paciente. **Volvió a preguntar seriamente él medico, insinuándole a Al que algo grave pasaba.

**¿Situación del paciente? **Winry se giro para ver a Al, pero este no quiso girar a verla, estaba atento a las palabras del doctor. "Que paso aquí, que le ocurrió a Ed, Al" se preguntaba preocupada.

**Lo siento pero no hay nadie mas a quien le pueda hablar, nosotros somos sus únicos parientes, por favor dígame como está mi hermano. **Al había olvidado completamente a Winry, lo más importante era saber de la salud de Ed.

**Comprendo, bueno entren por favor. **(Como si fuera su casa ¬¬) ambos jóvenes entraron a la habitación tal como se lo había indicado él medico, Al giro su vista a la cama en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su hermano, esta vez estaba con los ojos cerrados "esta durmiendo" penso un poco más aliviado. Winry también miraba a Ed, pero no comprendía nada, se sentó en una silla y se puso a escuchar al doctor junto con Al. **Pues verán, sus heridas eran muy profundas, por suerte pude curarlas antes de que se infectaran ya que hubiera sido muy peligroso si eso hubiera pasado, tiene fiebre supongo que fue porque estuvo mucho tiempo en la lluvia, pero eso no impedirá que se mejore, algunas de sus heridas se abrieron y cure las otras que tenia**. El doctor hablaba y nombraba las heridas de Ed con tanta calma que Al no podía contener las ganas de golpearle la cabeza por su indiferencia, pero al ver a Winry su furia se calma brotando ahora un extraño sentimiento de culpa. **Eso es todo, pero recuerden que lo que mas necesita ahora es descansar, si pasa algo avísenme, su estado no es tan grave pero sí delicado, recuerden que las heridas son profundas y pueden abrirse denuevo. **El doctor se dispuso a salir, pero recordando cierto detalle se giro.** Olvidaba decirles que no se puede sentar, las heridas internas no están completamente cerradas y se pueden abrir con un movimiento brusco. **El rostro del medico cambio a uno muy serio. **Sea lo que hallan hecho no se los recriminare, pero tengan en cuenta que su estado ya era delicado así que les aconsejaría que para la próxima tengan mas cuidado. **Hizo una reverencia y luego se fue cerrando la puerta, el silencio se apodero del lugar.

**Al, que fue lo que le paso a Ed mientras yo no estaba. **Winry sonaba preocupada.

**Lo más importante ahora Winry es el brazo mecánico de mi hermano, esta completamente destruido y no podemos viajar a Rizenbul para repararlo.** Le dijo fríamente dándole a entender a la joven que no sacaría respuestas con él.

**Comprendo. **Dijo vencida al entender la idea. **Entonces viajare a Rizenbul para hacerle un nuevo brazo a Ed.**

**Muchas gracias. **Fue la fría respuesta de Al.

**Volveré en dos días, si Ed despierta, por favor avísame ok? **La armadura afirmo con la cabeza sin decir nada, Winry observo el rostro de Ed y luego se fue con lagrimas en los ojos, la habitación quedo en silencio, Al se giro para ver a su hermano y nuevamente la culpa llego, pero no se dejaría vencer, tenia que ser fuerte, quien sabe como reaccione Ed cuando despierte y recuerde lo que Envy le hizo, tenia que estar preparado para lo que fuera.

**Ahora yo te protegeré, nii-san. **Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con su mano metálica. **Ya es momento de devolverte el favor. **Al seguía acariciando el rostro de Ed "si mi memoria es la correcta tu siempre me has protegido nii-san... tú eres mi verdadera memoria ya no importa el resto a ti nunca te olvidare, ni dudare que eres mi hermano"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Risas, palabras crueles, caricias fuertes y dolorosas, que eran esas sensaciones tan feas que sentía, pero, a pesar de todo eso, que era ese horrible calor que lo asfixiaba lenta y dolorosamente, sintiendo como le quemaba la ropa dejándolo desnudo ante esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba completamente. Lo sentía podía sentir esas miradas posándose en su cuerpo y como unas manos invisibles trataban de tocarlo de apoderarse de el, abrió lo ojos asustado y grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver la sonrisa siniestra de esa persona, trato de correr de ocultarse, pero no podía hacer nada, lagrimas salieron, pero eso no le ayudaban a escapar y con desesperación sentía como era arrastrado ante la oscuridad sin poder hacer nada. **AAAAAAlllllllllllllll. **Fueron las únicas palabras que se pudieron escuchar en todo ese lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía el cuerpo de una forma espantosa y apenas podía moverlo, giro un poco la cabeza al escuchar voces familiares y justo al frente suyo se encontraban Winry y Al hablando de quien sabe que cosa, no le importaba la conversación, su vista se fue al techo y ahí se quedo mirando fijamente, pero poco duro su tranquilidad ya que su hermano se acercó a el cuando noto que ya había despertado y le hablaba con alegría, Ed simplemente lo miraba sin escuchar, ya aburrido de tanto ruido decidió cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato, tal vez eso lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

**Nii-san?** Al no comprendía la reacción de su hermano, había estado dormido por unos tres días, él estaba preocupado Winry había llegado y le había puesto su nuevo brazo mecánico, ambos lo habían cuidado en silencio, si preguntas de parte de la rubia, pero duro muy poco ya que la joven había explotado y lo había invadido de preguntas que el no podía contestar y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse pudo notar el movimiento de cabeza de su hermano, con alegría fue a hablarle, pero este simplemente lo observa con una mirada neutra para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido. "comprendo, comprendo lo que té pasa nii-san, pero no es forma de actuar así" Al salió del lugar dejando a Winry sola con Ed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Ed? **La rubia al verse completamente sola con Ed decide tratar de hablarle para poder tener una explicación de su estado, después de todo ella no entendía nada de nada. **Ed, oye Ed estas dormido realmente. **Winry pone una de sus manos en la cara de Ed y la acaricia suavemente, Ed rápidamente abre los ojos y la mira con terror mientras grita desesperadamente con todas sus fuerzas, la rubia sin comprender nada trata de calmarlo con un abrazo, pero eso empeora las cosas, ya que Ed grita mas fuerte, mientras trata de liberarse de los brazos de la chica y sin darse cuenta cae al suelo (Ed).

**¡Nii-san! **Al llega a la habitación rápidamente al escuchar los gritos que reconoció como la voz de su hermano. Al entrar se encuentra con Ed en el suelo tratando de alejarse desesperadamente de la rubia que trataba de acercarse a el para calmarlo, pero solo empeoraba las cosas ya que Ed se movía bruscamente para alejarse y eso solo provocaba que las heridas volvieran a abrirse. **¡Ya vasta Winry! Lo estas lastimando mucho más de lo que esta. **Winry al escuchar ese reproche se detiene completamente, Ed sigue alejándose de ella con desesperación y miedo, Al se acerca a su hermano y se pone al frente del. **Nii-san. **Le dice con una voz suave y tranquila, Ed levanta la cabeza al escucharlo, pero su rostro desesperado sigue. **Nii-san, no te preocupes no te haré nada... yo estoy para protegerte nii-san. **Al levanta su mano cerca de la de Ed para que este se la diera también. **Ven nii-san confía en mi. **Ed sigue mirando a la armadura, su rostro esta un poco más calmado, con duda levanta su brazo, pero llega a la de su hermano y la toma. **Arigatoo nii-san, gracias por confiar en mi. **Le dice cálidamente y con una sonrisa interna.

**Al... Al... **del rostro de Ed aparecen lagrimas y rápidamente se acerca a el para abrazarlo con fuerza. **¡Alll! Eres tu... Al... Al. **Winry observa todo en silencio, sus manos estaban en su boca para tratar de no gritar, se sentía mal, no entendía el comportamiento de Ed y eso la asustaba, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí, sin querer saber mas la mecánica toma sus cosas en silencio y se acerca a la puerta.

Al, Ed me devuelvo a Rizenbul. Al se da vuelta al escuchar la voz de Winry, Ed en cambio no da señales de querer escucharla. Espero que te mejores Ed. Y sin mas palabras la chica se va comprendiendo que no era necesaria en ese lugar, ya que en vez de ayudar solo empeoraba las cosas. "Siento muchos celos" se dijo internamente y se dedico a ir camino a la estación sin ver que detrás de ella una sombra la seguía, pero ya era muy tarde, nadie se percató de cómo una niña desaparecía rápidamente y en silencio por la calle a mitad del día.

Ya tenemos a otra basura que nos servirá jejeje. Dijo una voz entre las sombras. Veamos como reaccionas ahora Full Metal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado una semana "un infierno de semana" penso para sí Al cuando veía a su hermano, desde que Winry se fue Ed apenas le hablaba, su comportamiento era frío y su mente vagaba todo el día, las heridas habían sanado, pero no todas completamente. Cuando venían visitas Ed simplemente se ponía detrás de Al, comprendía que su hermano tuviera miedo de las personas por lo que le había pasado, pero eso ya no es demasiado (pues les aseguro que no, cuando alguien te hace algo te traumas y no dejas que los demás te toquen, ya sea por miedo o por sentirte asquerosa por lo que te ocurrió, aunque es mas por miedo ¬¬) nii-san ellos no te harán nada. Le dijo pacientemente a su hermano cuando Roy lo había visitado para darles una nueva misión, eso apenas ayudo ya que Ed sacaba un poco la cabeza y al ver el rostro de su superior la ocultaba gritando que se fuera, que era un monstruo entre otras cosas y Roy con la misma calma de siempre se fue del lugar sin decir nada, ahora estaban comiendo, bueno apenas comiendo, después de todo el no comía, pero su hermano apenas lo hacia.

Lo siento Al, tener siempre que estar cuidando de mí debe ser agotador. Al subió la cabeza sorprendido, su hermano había hablado mas que simple monosílabos, se alegro eso decía que estaba mejorando.

No te preocupes nii-san, no es agotador para mí y lo sabes bien. Le respondió con alegría.

Comprendo. Ed se dio vuelta para ver a la ventana y luego volteo para ver a Al. Sabes, me preguntaba si podías hacerme un favor. Ed le sonríe gentilmente a Al, eso provocaba que la armadura se sintiera más feliz creyendo que su hermano se estaba mejorando.

Que es lo que quieres nii-san. Al estaba frente a Ed, esperando impaciente por lo que le pediría su hermano.

Pues necesito que me compres algo, pero la tienda esta un poco lejos. Al cae al suelo, no esperaba que su hermano saliera con una de esas, pero al ver como sonreía por lo que había hecho (caerse) le convenció de ir a comprar lo que le había pedido (supongo que un libro, yo que sé algo)

Bueno nii-san voy y vuelvo, comete toda la comida, de acuerdo. Al se fue rápidamente a la tienda para comprar el encargo de su hermano "esta mejorando, esta mejorando" se dijo internamente con una gran sonrisa.

Gomen Al. Dijo Ed en la habitación al ver alejarse a su hermano por la ventana. Se levanta con mucha dificultad y cierra las cortinas para luego apagar las luces, todo el cuarto empieza a cambiar lentamente, las murallas se ponen rojas, como si fuera sangre, el cuarto queda completamente oscuro y una sombra se pone frente a Ed, este no sé nueve aunque esta temblando por dentro. Aquí estoy, cumple con lo que me dijiste. Dijo Ed con tristeza, mientras observaba como la sombra sonreía siniestramente y se acercaba a el.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De seguro que a mi nii-san le encantara saber que era la ultima que quedaba. Al caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, cuando de pronto pudo notar una extraña luz que provenía del hospedaje en que estaban su hermano y él, deja caer las cosas al suelo y rápidamente corre en dirección al lugar, sube al cuarto desesperado abre la puerta con una patada ya que se encontraba con llave y lo que ve ahí lo deja completamente frío, sin duda la luz era de alquimia, pero esta alquimia era completamente diferente a las demás esta estaba absorbiendo el cuerpo desmayado de su hermano lentamente, Al sin pensarlo dos veces corre en dirección a la luz, percatándose de una sombra, pero no le toma tanta importancia, su prioridad es su hermano, entra al circulo de transmutación y lo toma, pero se percata que el también esta siendo absorbido por la luz, trata de hacer algo, pero es imposible no puede salir de ese lugar, abraza a Ed con fuerza y sin mas ambos desaparecen.

Vaya esto no me lo esperaba. Volvió a decir la sombra poniendo una mano en su pera de forma pensativa.

Era obvio que pasaría. Otra voz se acerco, pero esta vez apareció Envy. Es obvio que si tratas de matar al mayor, aparecerá el menor y viceversa. Le dijo con burla, luego se acerco al circulo de transmutación. Valla eres bueno, pero aun así no podrás con Full Metal, ese si sabe hacer un verdadero circulo.

Me sorprende que hables tan bien de el. Ahora la sombra se burlaba de Envy, provocando que este se enojara.

¡Cállate! No sabes nada de nuestros planes, no tienes derecho a decir estupideces, otra palabra mas y te destruyo. El enojo había desaparecido, ahora una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. Sabes que puedo eliminarte en cualquier momento. Y sin mas desapareció, la sombra también lo hizo, pero en silencio. La habitación quedo vacía, él circulo lentamente desapareció borrando cada pista de lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar.

Continuara...

N.D.Hanasaki

Wiii fin del tercer capitulo (fue una basura de capitulo TT &que baja autoestima tengo), espero que les este gustando ahora viene mi idea principal (sí por fin) la verdad es que antes de escribir cualquier historia, yo me imagino solo una parte, me emociono y, me pongo a escribir, el problema es que cuando llego a la parte que imagine no se como seguir, estúpido no, pero no se preocupen que esta la termino si o si jeje. (GRACIAS lila negra por tu opinion, la tomare mas en cuenta en el prox capitulo)

**Nuevamente este capitulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me escribieron, se los agradezco ene y también a las que leen (porque sí leen esto verdad TT)**


	4. Chapter 4

Eh aquí otro capitulo mas y me he dado cuenta que poco a poco se ve convirtiendo en un OCC, pero en fin (si claro, en fin, lo monos lloran hasta por su sombra TT) bueno en este fic he tratado de mejorar mi escritura (les estoy haciendo caso chicas, así que no se preocupen que sus comentarios no me los tomo a mal , aunque me cuesta hacerlo, pero en fin es para mejor) espero que les guste ya que ahora empieza el lío jejeje ya van a ver a donde fueron a parar nuestros queridos personajes juajuajua. Bueno los dejo, pero antes el mismo comentario de siempre F.M.A no me pertenece, si fuera así esto seria Yaoi así que HOMOFOBICOS no lean que esto es un fic YAOI, gracias por todo no leemos abajo o.

(blablabla)- notas de autora.

**Blablabla-** conversan

"blablabla"- piensan

---------------- cambio de escena

**I DONT CRY.**

**No lo olvides Al... **de quien era esa voz?... **nunca olvides... **la conocía de alguna parte, pero no podía recordar... **es lo más importante que tienes, debes ser fuerte... **todo estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía distinguir donde estaba... **recuerda Al, recuérdalo...**

Abre los ojos rápidamente, ve a su alrededor, pareciera que estuviera en una plaza, puede ver muchos árboles a su alrededor y un gigantesco Pingüino en el centro, junto con juegos de niños y asientos, pero donde se encontraba, que había pasado y lo más importante, donde estaba su hermano, pero toda duda desapareció por un momento al ver sus manos, eran... ¡REALES, Como había pasado esto, subió la vista al cielo dándose cuenta por fin de la lluvia, pero no le tomo tanta importancia ya que lo mas que le preocupaba ahora era su hermano, gira para todos lados buscándolo y a unos pasos de el lo encuentra, esta tirado en el suelo, se levanta rápidamente en dirección a el. **Nii-san? **Al trata de moverlo para que reaccionara, pero se percato de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre y eso lo asusto, se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido y no sabia a donde ir para pedir ayuda, además Ed se encontraba inconsciente y la lluvia iba aumentando su intensidad haciendo que la situación en la que se encontraba empeorara en cada momento. **Nii-san despierta, nii-san. **Lagrimas salieron al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba y seguía sumergido en la inconsciencia junto con esa horrible fiebre. **Vamos nii-san despierta, no quiero verte así, despierta. **Porque demonios no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, era lo más importante que tenia y no sabia que hacer. **Nii-san. **Dijo con frustración mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pelo de su hermano.

**¿Pequeño te encuentras bien? **Al gira la cabeza al escuchar la voz, justo delante suyo se encuentra una joven, su piel era blanca, tenia el pelo largo y plomo con unos hermosos ojos azules, su mirada era cálida, incluso le pareció recordar a su madre al verla, mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

**¡Por favor! **Grito con su hermano en brazos. **Por favor ayuda a mi hermano, no sé que paso, pero se encuentra grave... **Al agacha la cabeza ocultando su rostro. **Te lo ruego haré lo que sea, pero salva a mi hermano, él es... **sus palabras son calladas al sentir la suave mano de la joven en su rostro para quitarle las lagrimas, observa sorprendido una sonrisa de la joven, era cálida, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

**No te preocupes yo te ayudare, pero dime tu nombre. **La joven sigue sonriéndole con cariño, mientras extiende el paraguas para que el y Ed no se mojen con la lluvia, Al toma a su hermano en brazos y sigue a la joven.

**Me llamo Al... Alphonse Elric. **Dice al percatarse que se había quedado callado por la hermosa sonrisa de la joven. **Y mi hermano se llama Edward Elric.**

Yo soy Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji mucho gusto en conocerte Al. La joven sonríe cálidamente mientras lleva a Al a un lugar seguro. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dolía, dolía demasiado, era un dolor que conocía pero no recordaba, palabras frías, ojos llenos de deseos, ojos que disfrutan lo que están haciendo, pero... calor, que era ese calor, le comía el cuerpo, lo asfixiaba completamente y lo paralizaba. En donde demonios se encontraba, quería irse, quería largarse de ese lugar, una palabra salió de sus labios mientras todo se aclaraba nuevamente y abría los ojos. **Al.**

Ed abrió los ojos y se levanta quedando sentado en la cama, contempla la habitación en silencio, percatándose de que no conocía nada de lo que estaba mirando, habían objetos muy extraños ¿Dónde se encontraba? Es mas ¿En dónde demonios estaba Al! Se levanta rápidamente sin tomarle importancia a un extraño dolor entre sus piernas, da vueltas la cabeza por todos lados buscando a su hermano, pero sin ninguna señal de que se encuentre ahí. De pronto escucha pasos que se acercan lentamente a donde se encontraba, ve moverse la perilla de la puerta y rápidamente se esconde entre unos muebles, ocultándose de su enemigo, pero a la vez dándole la espalda. Escucha en silencio como esos pasos van en dirección a la cama, estaba muy preocupado por Al y al escuchar esos pasos sabía que no era él, pero ¿llegaba y lo atacaba así nada mas? En fin, necesitaba respuestas de donde se encontraba y esa persona quien quiera que fuera se las iba a dar sí o sí. Junta las manos mientras se levanta, dándose la vuelta para atacar por sorpresa a su enemigo.

**¡Hola! **Fue lo único que se escucho antes de que Ed...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al se encontraba sentado en una de las inmensas habitaciones de Tomoyo, realmente era una chica muy tierna y amable después de todo no cualquier persona se acercaba a un desconocido y le daba alojamiento, es mas ninguna joven debía hacer tal cosa. Suspira y se estira en la cama, recordando los días en que habían llegado a este extraño mundo, trato de recordar como habían llegado hasta aquí, pero lo único que se le venia a la mente era una fuerte luz y luego oscuridad, de pronto todo pensamiento desaparece al escucharse un enorme grito en todo el lugar, Al se levanta de inmediato y corre en dirección a una habitación, reconociendo la voz de inmediato "Nii-san, es mi nii-san, es mi nii-san" se dice a si mismo mientras llega y entra al cuarto rápidamente, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano, pero este no lo miraba, todavía no notaba que había llegado, estaba hablando con Tomoyo de quien sabe que cosa.

**Nii-san. **Fue lo único que pudo decir, pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención del rubio, que olvido completamente a la joven al ver a su hermano.

**¡Al! **Exclamo sorprendido al verlo. **Tu cuerpo, es normal ¿cómo¿Cómo es que...? **Lo que fuera a decir Ed quedo en el olvido ambos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza, con amor, con todo el cariño que querían expresarse y luego de tanto tiempo ambos podían sentirlo sin que un metal pudiera impedírselo. **Al... **Ed se aferraba a su hermano de forma desesperada, tenia tanto sentimientos reunidos que no sabia como expresarlos y lo único que atinaba a hacer era abrazarlo con mas y más fuerza.

**No te preocupes nii-san. **Le dijo al oído. **Estoy aquí, no te dejare. **Ambos se aferraban al otro con fuerza, pero se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo.

**Eh... disculpen por molestar, pero... **los dos jóvenes estaban más rojos que nunca y Tomoyo se sintió un poco mal por haber arruinado el momento "me hubiera gustado gravarlo en mi cámara" penso con el rostro un poco desilusionado.

**De todas formas ¿qué paso? **Ed hablaba de forma seria, con un dedo apunto a Tomoyo. **¿Quién es ella y lo más importante... ¡donde estamos?**

**Pues veras... **Al no sabía como explicar la situación en la que se encontraban. **Pues... eh...**

**Cayeron del cielo.** Fue la simple explicación de Tomoyo la cual dejó aun más confundido a Ed.

¿Del cielo dices? Tomoyo afirma con una sonrisa. ¿Del cielo? Vuelve a decir mientras un dedo señala el techo, Tomoyo sigue afirmando con su sonrisa. ¿Cielo, cielo? Cielo. 

**Sip del cielo. **Ed iba a volver a preguntar, pero Al se le adelanto antes de que siguieran con esa estupidez.

**Nii-san no recuerdas como llegamos hasta aquí. **Ed puso su mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar, pero luego de un tiempo negó con la cabeza.

**Tu sabes algo Al, recuerdas lo ocurrido? **Pregunto el rubio.

**Algo, pero solo imágenes vagas, nada concreto que nos pueda ayudar. **Al se sintió un poco mal al no ser de mucha ayuda, pero volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz calmada de Ed.

**En fin, primero que todo me gustaría saber quien eres y me cuentes todo lo que viste cuando llegamos, también me gustaría saber en donde estamos. **Ed veía a Tomoyo en forma calmada, pero a la vez sus ojos mostraban un poco de suplica para que la chica no le mintiera y Tomoyo sonrío un poco notando la sinceridad de Ed.

**Vengan es bueno hablar con un poco de té, además acabas de despertar y debes estar hambriento.** Él estómago de Ed gruñó, aun así no quería hacerle caso, pero Al logro convencerlo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaban hablando cerca de una hora, la joven se había presentado, había hablado de ella, Ed también lo hizo aunque Al ya le había dicho que la joven lo conocía, también le habían dicho que llevaba como dos días durmiendo, de su condición, etc... Ed escuchaba todo mientras comía un enorme pai de limón de un bocado, Tomoyo río un poco al verle.

**Te pareces mucho a kero. **Dijo con una sonrisa.

**Kero? **Pregunto Al.

**kero? Es un nombre un poco estúpido para una persona no crees. **Dijo Ed al escuchar ese nombre. **Bueno y me dirás como nos encontraste a mi y Al.**

**Es cierto, a mí tampoco me has contado eso. **La expresión de Tomoyo cambio un poco al saber que llegarían a esa parte.

La verdad ni yo misma lo sé, de pronto me dieron ganas de salir, cuando caminaba por la plaza todo el lugar comenzó a brillar, pero la luz se concentraba en el cielo, con mucho esfuerzo logre mirarlo y de ahí me sorprendí mucho lo que vi... Tomoyo tomo un poco de aire, Al y Ed escuchan atentos a lo que la joven diría... pues el cielo se volvió rojo y de la nada se empezó a formar un signo de color negro, estaba alrededor de un circulo, mejor les hago un dibujo. Tomoyo tomo un papel y se puso a dibujar, cuando termino se los mostró a los jóvenes, ambos se sorprendieron, pero antes de decir algo dejaron que Tomoyo siguiera contando todo. Estaba tan sorprendida de verlo, aunque no duro mucho, desapareció de la nada y todo volvió a la normalidad, me quede un rato parada en el mismo lugar y después se puso a llover, regrese a mi hogar en busca de un paraguas, yo misma me preguntaba el porque de mi acción ya que no era mi intención volver a salir, pero me deje llevar y mientras caminaba al centro de la plaza me encontré con este joven. Tomoyo señala a Al con la cabeza con una cálida sonrisa, luego volvió a poner una cara seria, pero a la vez de pregunta. Pero ahora que recuerdo, creo haber visto a alguien mas... mmm, no lo recuerdo muy bien me impresiono tanto encontrarlos ahí y al escuchar llorar a Al me preocupe, olvidándome de ese detalle, aunque igual me acerque a Al y el resto, bueno tu ya lo sabes Ed. 

**Sí, muchas gracias Tomoyo. **Ed seguía con la mirada seria ¿alguien más haba llegado a este extraño mundo llamado Tomoeda? Si así fuera la cosa, debía encontrarlo como sea. **Muy bien, primero que nada, sabemos que llegamos aquí a través de alquimia y...**

**Alquimia? **La voz de Tomoyo cayo al mayor. **Lo que eso era no es magia.** Les pregunto un poco confundida.

**Magia? **Ahora era el turno de que ambos hermanos se confundieran. **¡espera! Acaso hay personas que pueden hacer cosas con un circulo de transmutación. **Tomoyo quedo en silencio, no sabia si responder o no a la pregunta.

**Tomoyo si sabes algo, por favor cuéntanos es muy importante para nosotros volver a nuestro mundo. **La voz de Al ayudo a que Tomoyo se decidiera, y con una sonrisa empezó a hablar.

**La verdad es que no comprendo mucho de estas cosas, pero hay una joven que tiene poderes mágicos el cual con ayuda de un circulo y otras cosas puede hacer miles de maravillas. **Tomoyo sonreía mucho al decir esas palabras.

**Ya veo. **Ed seguía pensando, pero de pronto se paro de la cama. **Ella hace algo como esto. **Ed junta las manos y las pone en el suelo de ahí saca una lanza, Tomoyo quedo con la boca abierta y Al se preocupo por lo que había hecho Ed.

"nii-san baka, de seguro que ahora no hecha al verte hacer eso" se lamento el menor de los Elric, pero sus suposiciones estaban completamente equivocadas al ver como la joven se levantaba, tomaba un aparato extraño y le pedía a Ed que hiciera nuevamente eso, incluso pudo jurar ver unas enormes estrellas es sus ojos azules "que demonios?" se pregunto ante ese comportamiento.

Ed simplemente estaba quieto con una enorme gotita en la cabeza ante la reacción de la joven, de pronto Tomoyo deja de hacer lo que hacia. **Se parecen un poco, pero no es lo mismo, bueno de quien les hablo es de una joven de 17 años llamada Sakura Kinomoto, es una de las hechiceras mas poderosas de todo el mundo junto con otros dos jóvenes mas.**

**Entonces, podemos hablar con ella, de seguro sabe como podemos regresar. **Al hablaba con mucha alegría al ver esa posibilidad.

**Lamentablemente, ella se encuentra en un viaje de... de... un viaje de negocios **"no puedo decirles que es un viaje de asuntos de magia sobre el mago Clow" Tomoyo reía con una gotita en la cabeza **pero no se preocupen que llegara en tres días más. **Lo ultimo lo dijo con fuerza para que los hermanos no se sintieran tan devastados. **Y pueden quedarse esos días aquí hasta que encuentren la forma de volver. **"de alguna forma les tome cariño, al fin y al cabo no son malos" sonrío cálidamente a los jóvenes.

**Gracias Tomoyo no es necesaria tanta...**

**¡Claro que aceptamos! **La voz de Ed cayo completamente a la de Al, el menor miro un poco incrédulo a Ed, pero este no lo tomaba en cuenta o por lo menos eso hacia notar.

**Muy bien entonces esta todo dicho. **Tomoyo mira la hora. **Vaya es tarde, bueno me tengo que ir a acostar nos veremos mañana. **Hace un saludo y se va del cuarto dejando a los hermanos solos, Al lo miro un poco molesto.

**¿Qué! **Fue la respuesta de Ed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya eran como las doce de la noche, Ed se encontraba acostado en la cama, pero no podía dormir "tal vez tanto dormir antes no me hace dormir ahora" penso con aburrimiento ya que no sabia que hacer en ese cuarto tan grande y a la vez desconocido en el cual estaría un buen tiempo "demonios no le pregunte sobre ese artefacto tan extraño con el que me apuntaba" Ed recordó la caja metálica que sostenía la joven con una mano y lo apuntaba mientras una luz roja se mantenía en una esquina de esa caja rara, por enésima vez se dio vuelta en la cama y cerro los ojos tratando de dormir, de pronto escucha que la puerta se abre y de ahí entra rápidamente una silueta al cuarto, Ed no hace nada, sabe de quien se trata no había necesidad de asustarse. Cuando la sombra esta en la misma cama ambos ojos chocan entre ellos.

**Nii-san. **Dice Al en un susurro, para que nadie lo escuchara, aunque ambos sabían que eso era casi imposible, pero aun así Alphonse solo quería que Ed lo escuchara. **Nii-san, puedo dormir contigo. **

**Y para que quieres eso, ya estas bien grandecito como para tenerle miedo a la oscuridad. **Ed se escuchaba frío, pero Al sabia que no lo hacia a propósito, después de todo conocía a su hermano y sabia perfectamente que el nunca diría algo que lo lastimara seriamente.

**No, te equivoca, no es por miedo nii-san. **Al se sonroja un poco por lo que estaba a punto de decir. **Yo simplemente quería estar cerca de ti nii-san, un día te dije que quería tocarte y ahora que puedo no quiero perder la oportunidad. **Al observa con alegría el sonrojo de su hermano, a pesar de la oscuridad podía verlo claramente, sin esperar respuesta se mete a la cama y lo abraza contra su cuerpo, dejando la cabeza del mayor en su pecho. Con mas alegría siente como los brazos de Ed se mueven, rodeando su cuerpo, respondiendo el abrazo con mucha calidez. **Gracias nii-san.**

**Te extrañe tanto Al, demasiado, yo también quería tocarte denuevo. **Ed siente los latidos de su corazón y escucha los de Al. "por que siento que algo me falta, por que me siento tan vacío y me lleno cuando estas a mi lado" Ed se aferra al cuerpo de Al ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este.

**Nii-san? **Pregunta curioso, pero sin dejar la voz suave y calmada. **Nii-san que pasa, estas llorando verdad, por que lloras. **Al acariciaba los cabellos de Ed, pero este no respondía, seguía en silencio, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. "no puedo ayudarte si no me abres tu corazón completamente nii-san" piensa con tristeza, después de un tiempo siente que Ed se ha relajado y su respiración es calmada, lo separa un poco de su cuerpo y lo ve durmiendo tranquilamente, con una cálida sonrisa, Al también sonríe alegrándose de que Ed se encuentre cómodo al lado suyo, lentamente va acercando su rostro al de su hermano, siente la respiración de este en su cara esta a punto de besarlo, pero la imagen de Envy maltratando a Ed llega como un balde de agua fría a su cabeza deteniéndose completamente. Besa su mejilla y luego su frente, sabe que no puede hacer nada mas, aunque quisiera, aunque lo deseara, eso podía provocar mas sufrimiento para su hermano y eso era lo ultimo que quería hacer. Vuelve a acercarlo a su cuerpo, para que el abrazo no se perdiera.

**Al. **Susurra entre suelos el rubio, provocando una cálida sonrisa en Al.

"Mañana será otro día" dijo mirando el techo aun acariciando la cabeza de ED, **mañana podré verte despertar junto a mí y mirar tus ojos por primera vez en el día**. "solo me conformo con que estés a mi lado, no importa si es un pecado, esto que siento no se ha perdido aunque estuviese en ese cuerpo de metal" Al cierra los ojos para dormir junto a su hermano, ese calor que siente le hace quedarse dormido altiro, de pronto Ed se levanta, soltándose de Al, su mirada esta perdida y triste.

**Gomen... Al... gomen. **Dice con pena en los ojos, para luego alejarse de el y dormir al otro lado de la cama. "gomen Al, esto es... no es..." lagrimas salen, da igual detenerlas. "esto no es bueno ni para ti, ni para mi" Ed de la nada queda como en trance mientras sigue derramando lágrimas **este es mi pecado... es demasiado bueno para mi. **Sus ojos se van cerrando lentamente... **él es puro... **las lágrimas van parando... **estoy sucio... **y con un ultimo suspiro se queda dormido en la cama **Al **.

To be continued...

N.D.Hanasaki

halas. disculpen la demora, la verdad es que tenia pensado hacerlo mas largo, pero he estado un poquito ocupada en las tardes y la falta de inspiracion tambien me afecto jeje. muchas gracias por sus review, bueno creo que he cambiado un poco mi forma de escribir asi que cualquier duda, comentarios, unos holas mandenme un review ok? dejare de poner parentesis asi que me escriben.

nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola. Muchas gracias por sus review snif soy tan feliz, en fin para aclararte la duda Daniela lynx se me había pasado ese detalle jeje, aunque... mmm... bueno Ed no recuperara su brazo y pierna en este mundo (tal vez en otro... u) y ahora la misma explicación de siempre F.M.A no pertenece (aunque me gustaría jeje) este fic es YAOI así que homofóbicos cuidado, aunque también habrá un poco de yuri (o shojo ai ¬-¬... no se ese termino para el yuri gomen UU) y los personajes ya se volvieron bien OOC sin mencionar que la cursilería va a ahogarte en este capitulo (gomen no fue mi intención, así salió) en fin disfrútenlo. Nos leemos abajo .

(blablabla)- notas de autora.

**Blablabla-** conversan

"blablabla"- piensan

---------------- cambio de escena

**I DONT CRY.**

Era una hermosa mañana en Tomoeda, los pájaros cantaban entre los arboles, el sol iluminaba todo el cielo con sus maravillosos rayos, las personas paseaban entre las calles tomadas de la mano o simplemente conversaban con una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros en los bancos del centro. Ed sencillamente no sabia que decir, observaba esas enormes construcciones el cual su hermano les llamaba edificio, comía algo muy frío llamado helado, era rico, pero extraño, tomaba una sustancia liquida muy extraña que le picaba la nariz por el gas que salía de ahí y se llamaba bebida y para rematarla no podía hacer nada tranquilo ya que Tomoyo no dejaba de apuntarlo con la misma caja de ayer.

**Podrías dejar de apuntarme con esa cosa tan extraña Tomoyo. **Ed trataba de tomar lo llamado bebida, pero al verse acorralado con eso no podía disfrutarlo tranquilo.

**Disculpa Ed, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. **Tomoyo decía esto mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y ponía una pose de fan hacia ambos hermanos. **Ambos son una monada, debo gravarlos como recuerdo.**

**Jejeje. **Al tenia una gotita en la cabeza. "Ella me empezó a dar miedo" penso un poco apenado al recordar que al principio la comparo como su madre.

**En fin, que es eso. **Tomoyo bajo el aparato y lo apunto con el dedo en forma de pregunta. **Si eso, que es, que hace y por que nos persigues a cada rato con esa cosa? **Hablo de mala gana Ed.

**No es para que te asustes. **Sonrío la chica.

**No estaba asustado! **Se defendió el joven alquimista. **Es simple curiosidad por este mundo y sus extraños aparatos.**

**La verdad es que esto se llama cámara de vídeo, con esto puedo gravarlos y así tener un recuerdo de ustedes. **Decía mientras los seguía grabando.

**Cámara de vídeo? **Al no salía de su asombro. **Y eso no es peligroso?**

**Claro que no, vengan y podrán darse cuenta de cómo funciona. **Ambos hermanos se acercaron a la chica, esta les acerco la cámara, apretó unos botones y con gran asombro se vieron a ellos mismos haciendo lo mismo que habían hecho antes.

**Valla. **Fue lo único que atino a decir Al. **No crees que es fantástico nii-san. **Le preguntaba mientras doblaba la cabeza para verlo, pero la atención del rubio estaba concentrada en un punto indefinido para el menor. **Pasa algo nii-san. **La pregunta saco completamente a Ed de sus pensamientos.

**No nada. **Ed se acerco a la cámara. **Es un aparato realmente maravilloso, lastima que no hayan en nuestro mundo.**

Después de ese comentario, Tomoyo le pidió que la siguieran ahora les mostrarais la torre de Tokio y los hermanos al no saber de lo que hablaba la joven la siguieron con mucha curiosidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que haces Envy, por que tan molesto? **Una voz se había acercado al homúnculo que ahora se encontraba golpeando el suelo con mucha rabia mientras maldecía al mundo, pero más centrado en el chico full metal. **El chico rubio no esta y lo sigues maldiciendo. **Dijo burlonamente.

**¡Maldito¡Maldito full metal! **Gritaba colérico el homúnculo, de pronto dejo de destruir el suelo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

**Este no tiene remedio. **Suspira la sombra resignada al entender él porque de la risa. **Sabes que no funcionara, de seguro no saben ni donde están parados. **Dijo fríamente para tratar de calmar al ser frente suyo, pero solo provoco mas enfado de parte de Envy que lo tomo del cuello y lo golpeo contra la muralla fuertemente mostrando su cara de odio.

**¡Nunca¡Nunca! Vuelvas a decir eso. **Envy apretaba con mas fuerza el cuello de la sombra, pero esta ni siquiera trataba de defenderse o soltarse del agarre. **Estarán en ese mundo, pero no olvidaran... **Envy sonrío estúpidamente. **Ella los fue a ver y están bien, te das cuenta, ellos no son tan débiles como tu. **El homúnculo soltó a la sombra bruscamente y se alejo del lugar. **El único que matara a ese mocoso seré yo. **Grito fuertemente mientras seguía caminando.

**Olvidaran. **Fue la simple respuesta de la sombra. **Esa chica se asegurara que olviden, sobre todo Full metal. **Después de eso desapareció

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Realmente era hermosa esa vista. **Al sé acuesta en la cama de Ed con una gran sonrisa, recordando su anterior visita a la torre de Tokio. **Nii-san crees que podremos volver a... **Al cayo sus palabras al notar que Ed no lo estaba escuchando, observaba la ventana serio. **Nii-san? **Le llamo, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta, su semblante cambio a uno triste, creyendo comprender parte de la indiferencia de su hermano y se empezó a retirar de la habitación, Ed no hizo nada para impedírselo su vista seguía en la ventana, ya afuera se fue caminando para su habitación.

**Gomen... Al. **Fue lo único que dijo Ed al escuchar la puerta, después de eso se fue al baño, necesitaba una ducha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al? **El joven subió la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo, esta se encontraba con un hermoso vestido blanco y bordados morados, su cara mostraba preocupación por su estado, este rápidamente sonríe al verla caminando para encontrarse con él. **Que ocurre Al, se supone que estarías con tu hermano? **Pregunto un poco dudosa.

**Bueno... pues... eh... **se sentía un poco mal en contarle algo a Tomoyo.** Simplemente quise irme a mi cuarto a descansar, eso jeje. **Tomoyo lo miro con duda, luego lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro a su cuarto, Al quedo maravillado ante todas las cosas que habían ahí. **Valla Tomoyo, tienes un cuarto muy bonito. **Pero no recibió respuesta, simplemente la chica lo sentó en un sillón y ella en otro.

**Se pelearon verdad? **Al bajo la vista, dándole a entender que era verdad.

**Pero no se por que me trata así de mal, que yo sepa no ha ocurrido nada malo entre nosotros y... **una imagen de Envy llego a su cabeza, este le decía algo al oído de Ed para luego retirarse y dejarlo en el callejón. "Que le habrá dicho, tendrá relación con eso" se pregunto preocupado por su hermano.

**Al... **este miro a la chica. **Al, creo que Ed esta sufriendo mucho mas que tu por algo, pero no sé realmente que es ese algo. **Tomoyo guardo silencio, preguntándose si debía seguir hablando.

**Estoy preocupado por él, pero no me deja entrar en su corazón, no me deja ayudarlo y yo... **como podía defenderse de esa mirada tan seria y preocupada de Tomoyo, de pronto la expresión de la chica cambia a uno tierno y comprensivo

**Lo amas verdad. **El rostro de Tomoyo sonríe mas cálidamente al ver la mirada sorprendida de Al.

**No sé... de que hablas... somos hermanos. **Le dice sonrojado, tratando de evitar que su nerviosismo lo delatara.

**Al. **Tomoyo se acerca a el. **Podré actuar como una soñadora, pero soy bien observadora, es más. **Sonríe cálidamente mientras se agacha para ver el rostro avergonzado de Al. **Me lo acabas de afirmar por la forma de reaccionar.**

**Pero, somos hermanos, no es normal, no es... **negó con la cabeza, tratando de huir de esa mirada comprensiva, lo hacia sentir aun más mal. **Es un pecado! **Grito para sí, que para la chica "amarlo" Al pudo ver el rostro sonriente de Ed "quererlo de la forma en que lo hago esta tan mal" lágrimas de tristeza salieron de sus ojos, pero al igual que en la plaza, Tomoyo se las limpio con sus dedos y levanto su cara para que la observara.

**No es pecado amar. **Ambos jóvenes se miraron. **Tus sentimientos son puros, eso es mas que suficiente. **Tomoyo cerro los ojos con un poco de dolor, como recordando algo. **Lo más importante es saber que puedes querer a esa persona con todo tu corazón. **Lagrimas salieron de esos hermosos ojos azules, pero aun así observaron a Al con felicidad. **Saber que con una sonrisa puedas sentirte muy feliz. **Tomoyo abrazo a Al mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. **Hacer todo lo que puedas por esa persona, aunque estés en las sombras, lo importante es darle alegría, ya que... su alegría... es la tuya. **Termino de decir, mientras se sacaba las lagrimas y sonreía con alegría.

**Tomoyo, gomen ne, no quise hacerte llorar, yo... **Al trato de calmarla, pero la chica no se lo permitió y siguió con el tema principal.

**Por alguna razón no sé en que esta pensando Ed, oculta tan bien sus sentimientos que no ver lo que pasa por su cabeza, hasta sus ojos están ocultos **Tomoyo lo miro con una sonrisa. **Pero me di cuenta que cuando estas cerca de el su cara cambia y sus ojos se iluminan. **El joven se sonrojo por el comentario. **Lo ves Al, tú eres una persona muy importante para Ed.**

**Es porque somos hermanos Tomoyo. **Dice un poco apesadumbrado, odiaba hacerse ilusiones de algo que nunca pasaría. "Es solo un sueño" se dijo.

**Muy bien Al, si tu crees eso no insistiré, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que algo oculta tu hermano. **Ambos ojos chocan entre ellos, unos azules seguros y unos café confundidos. **Y creo que la única persona que puede ayudarlo eres tu.**

**Pero ya te lo dije, no me cuenta nada. **Oculta el rostro con su cabello. **No me dice nada, no me deja entrar en su interior.**

**Al, debes comprender que si quieres algo, debes luchar por ese algo, por que crees que no te dice nada. **La joven mira con un poco de dureza a Al. **Como Ed podrá apoyarse en ti si al primer problema te desmoronas completamente.**

**Yo... **"esta en lo cierto, soy un cobarde, soy débil" apretó las manos fuertemente.

**Pero sabes. **La sonrisa cálida vuelve a aparecer en la cara de Tomoyo. **Lo bueno de eso es que puedes ser mas fuerte. **La chica levanta a Al y lo toma de las manos. **Tu serás su apoyo, como el será el tuyo y así ambos crecerán, uno al lado del otro. **

**Tomoyo. **Al miro impresionado a la chica, luego sonrío con ella, con una sonrisa pura y sincera. **Muchas gracias, lo haré y así podré protegerlo. **Al cerro los ojos y su sonrisa ensancho. **No quiero dejar de amarlo por un pequeño detalle.**

**Así se habla! **Tomoyo soltó las manos de Al. **Ahora ve y dale a entender que puede confiar en ti. **Al asintió y se empezó a retirar, abrió la puerta y se volteo a verla.

**Gracias Tomoyo. **Sonrío dulcemente el joven

**No hay de que. **Le siguió la joven, luego Al se fue. Tomoyo observo la puerta por un rato y se acostó en la cama con tristeza. "podremos subir con la ayuda del otro" penso con tristeza "verdad que sí... Sakura"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**nii-san voy a entrar. **Al abrió la puerta par encontrarse con la oscura habitación de su hermano, por alguna razón la encontró muy pesado el ambiente, pero decidió seguir, no se iría de aquí hasta hablar con su hermano. **Nii-san, donde estas. **Prendió la luz y sus ojos se abrieron al no verlo acostado en la cama. **Nii-san! **dijo alarmado. **Nii-san! **Miraba por todos lado mientras gritaba y luego se calmo al verlo sentado en una esquina de la habitación tomando las rodillas con sus manos y ocultando la cabeza. **Nii-san que haces aquí. **Al tomo el hombro de Ed con su mano y este reacciona apartándola de sí con un brusco movimiento y observándolo con terror. **Nii-san? **Pregunta dudoso, el rostro de Ed cambia a uno más tranquilo.

**Al? **Pregunto observándolo mas detenidamente.

**Si nii-san soy yo, cuando has visto a otro Alphonse por aquí. **Trato de sonar burlón, pero apenas le saco un sonido a Ed, este simplemente volvió a su posición de antes.

**Nii-san por que estas aquí? Que es lo que té pasa? **Al se agacho para estar a la misma altura que su hermano, pero solo recibió el silencio. **Vamos nii-san puedes confiar en mi, por que no quieres confiar en mi. **Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, pero no se lo permitió. "Debo ser fuerte" pero el silencio seguía, Al estaba a punto de rendirse pero levanto las manos y rodeo el cuerpo de su hermano con sus brazos, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho la noche anterior. **Por que ya no quieres llorar nii-san, sabes que eso te hará mas daño. **

**Gomen... Al... gomen. **Ed respondió el abrazo de la misma forma que Al y oculto su cabeza en el pecho de este, su cuerpo se acerco completamente al de Al dándole a entender al menorque estaba a su disposición. **Gomen, gomen Al... gomen. **El joven alquimista se aferró al regazo de Al, pero no derramo ni una sola lagrima.

**Nii-san, no te disculpes, no hay nada que disculpar. **Al tomo a su hermano en brazos y lo llevo a la cama, lo acostó y se metió junto a el, Ed fue el que se acerco nuevamente aferrándose a Al de forma desesperada. **Estoy aquí nii-san, nunca te dejare. **Le acariciaba los cabellos suavemente y rodeo el cuerpo de su hermano con cariño, su sonrisa creció al notar como Ed se quedaba dormido, aunque no lo viera podía sentirlo y de alguna forma agradeció él haberse topado con Tomoyo. "seré fuerte nii-san, lo seré... ya lo veras"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Mamá¡¡Mamá! **Un niño corre rápidamente a la mujer que se encuentra observando por la ventana de forma melancólica, esta al escuchar al infante cambia la expresión para sonreírle cálidamente, el niño no se dio cuenta de ese cambio y rápidamente se abraza a las piernas de su madre, que lo mira un poco extrañada.

**Que sucede Alphonse, por que tienes esa cara. **La mujer pone una mano en la cabeza del niño y la acaricia con ternura, calmándolo por esa acción.

**Mamá... **el niño oculta el rostro en las piernas de la mujer, mientras lagrimas caen de sus infantiles ojos, la madre sigue acariciando la cabeza, dejando que el pequeño llore, después de un rato se calma y deja de llorar.

**¿Que ocurre Al, te peleaste con Ed? **El niño niega y asiente con la cabeza. **¿Entonces que paso¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermano? **Al sube la cabeza para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de su madre que seguía sonriendo a pesar del silencio de su hijo.

**Mami¿por qué nii-san no me cuenta nada? No me dice sus problemas o tristezas. **La madre se sorprende un poco, Al sigue afirmándose de sus piernas y espera su respuesta, después de un tiempo ella le sonríe para pararse y luego agacharse par quedar a la altura del pequeño.

**Ed no desea verte mal o apesadumbrado Al. **Le vuelve a acariciar la cabeza y sonríe cálidamente. **Eres tan mono que no le gusta verte triste.**

**¿nii-san me quiere? **Pregunto curioso el pequeño.

**¡Pues claro! **Le dice alegremente. **Después de todo eres su hermano favorito, así que ahora anda a buscarlo que ya vamos a comer. **El pequeño asiente contento y corre al cerro para encontrarse con su hermano, lo ve a lo lejos y aumenta la velocidad mientras grita su nombre alegremente, Ed da vuelta la cabeza y le responde la sonrisa.

**¡Nii-san! **Grita feliz mientras lo toma entre sus brazos y lo da vuelta por los aires.

**¡Ya basta Al! Es vergonzoso. **Dice el mayor sonrojado, para luego reírse y caminar a la casa a cenar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al abre los ojos lentamente, "¿fue un sueño?" Se pregunto al recordar las imágenes, sintió un cuerpo pegado al suyo y bajo la vista para encontrarse con el rostro dormido de Ed, Al sonríe feliz "me gusto ese sueño, pero me gusta mucho más despertar de esta manera" penso mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ed igual como lo hacia su madre en su sueño.

**Al... **se escucho la voz de Ed mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza y se aferraba mas al menor, pero esta vez con cariño, con amor.

**Jejeje. **Sonrío feliz por su hermano, de pronto ve para la derecha y queda frío al ver a Tomoyo con una cámara de vídeo, grabando toda la escena que había hecho antes. El grito que dio se escucho por toda la cuadra haciendo que muchas personas miraran extrañados y asustados la casa, para alejarse rápidamente de ahí, Ed despertó por el grito.

**!Que pasa¡¿Nos atacan! **Ed trata de levantarse, pero al hacerlo tan rápido se enreda con las sabanas y cae al suelo con Al. Ambos quedan en una posición muy comprometedora, Ed en el suelo y Al encima de el, a pocos centímetros de sus labios, ambos están completamente rojos.

**Ahhhh, que hermoso vídeo estoy gravando con ustedes. **Dice la joven mientras los ojos le brillan.

**Tomoyo deja de gravarnos!. **Grita Al completamente rojo, mientras trata de salir de esa posición tan extraña.

**Que ocurrió. **Ed no comprendía nada de nada, luego bosteza con pereza para levantarse tranquilamente dejando a Al mas avergonzado.

Ya en el comedor los tres jóvenes se encontraban tomando desayuno, a Tomoyo le brillaban los ojos y miraba pícaramente a Al, este simplemente se sonrojaba mas y trataba de comer, pero por la mirada de la chica todo le salía mal y Ed era el que resultaba manchado, golpeado y empapado por el nerviosismo de Al con comida. "Mejor no pregunto" se dijo internamente Ed al ver que su hermano se ponía mucho más nervioso cuando lo observaba. El desayuno termino sin mayores percances, luego de eso los tres fueron a recorrer otros lugares para que los hermanos conocieran mas de ese mundo.

**Entonces lo que acabamos de ver se llamaba película y donde la vimos se llama cine¿verdad?. **Al quería confirmar lo que había aprendido hoy, Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

**Al por que te esfuerza en aprender estas cosas, cuando lleguemos a nuestro mundo no las necesitaremos. **Dijo Ed con los brazos en la cabeza y con cara de aburrimiento.

**Pero nii-san! **Exclamo un poco enfadado. **Serán buenos recuerdos. **Tomoyo noto un pequeño cambio en los ojos de Ed.

**¿Recuerdos eh? **Dijo un poco desganado. **Si supongo que sí. **De pronto Ed se detiene y mira hacia un lugar, Al y Tomoyo también se detienen al ver la acción de Ed.

**¿Nii-san que ocu... **Pregunto el menor, pero no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta ya que Ed se puso a correr a una dirección desconocida.

**¡Espera! **Grito Ed con fuerza. **¡Espera!**

**¡Nii-san! **Al no pudo reaccionar ante la repentina salida de su hermano, pero luego se puso a perseguirlo, Tomoyo corría detrás de el. Ed seguía corriendo y Al con Tomoyo lo perseguían, la loca carrera duro unos cuantos minutos ya que Ed pasa entre medio de unos arboles y desaparece.

**¿Tomoyo donde nos encontramos? **Al observa a la joven con preocupación.

**En un bosque, pero es muy peligroso, el lugar es un completo caos dentro, la verdad es que en ese lugar vive un espíritu y Sakura todavía no ha podido sellarlo. **Tomoyo miraba preocupada el lugar, Al se preparo para entrar, pero la joven le tomó del brazo. **Al es muy peligroso, no sabes lo que hace ese espíritu.**

**¡No me importa! **Exclamo mientras se soltaba de las manos de Tomoyo. **Disculpa Tomoyo, pero lo que más me importa esta ahí dentro.**

**Comprendo, entonces iré a llamar a Sakura. **Al ve a Tomoyo con sorpresa.

**Pero tu dijiste que se encontraba en un viaje de negocios. **Tomoyo agacha la cabeza apenada por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

**La verdad es que nunca ha ido a un viaje de negocios, lo que pasa es que. **Al empieza a entrar al bosque sin escucharla. ¿**Al¿No me dirás nada, no esperas explicaciones? **Al se voltea a verla seriamente.

**Tú anda a buscarla, después me contaras todo. **La expresión del chico cambia a una sonrisa. **No te preocupes tendrás tus motivos, solo no se lo digas a mi hermano que es capas de matarte. **La chica le sonríe por el comentario, y luego se decide a actuar.

**Muy bien, iré a buscarla, pero pase lo que pase Al, no creas que es verdad todo lo que veras cuando entres. **Al la mira con duda, ahora el rostro de Tomoyo esta serio. **Lo que veas ahí es mentira, recuérdalo bien.**

**Muy bien. **Tomoyo se va corriendo del lugar y Al entra al bosque. "voy por ti nii-san"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba como veinte minutos caminando por el bosque y la verdad es que no encontraba ni a su hermano, ni nada extraño que fuera irreal o lo fuera a atacar. Simplemente arboles, con mas arboles, hojas, el ruido de los animales... "momento" penso el joven y trato de escuchar a los animales, pero no había absolutamente ni un ruido, parecía que estuviera completamente deshabitado. "Supongo que es por el espíritu malagno o lo que sea" Siguió caminando por un extraño camino que se formo de la nada, el silencio de cierta forma le incomodaba demasiado, le daba mala señal, de que algo muy peligroso estaba cerca y que podía saltar encima de él en cualquier momento sin que pudiera hacer algo para defenderse. Pero debía seguir, su hermano se encontraba por ahí bagando, la verdad es que estaba últimamente muy extraño. "me preocupa, tal vez Envy lo daño mucho mas que físicamente" unos ruidos lo mantuvieron alerta y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al encontrarse con...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Sakura¡Sakura¡Es una emergencia, abre por favor! **Tomoyo golpeaba con fuerza la casa de los Kinomoto, sabia que la joven se encontraba adentro. **Te lo ruego Sakura. **Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. **No es por mí, unos jóvenes entraron al bosque¡debes ayudarlos!** Tomoyo espera respuesta, pero no hay ruido ni mucho menos contestación por parte de Sakura. **¡Comprendo, disculpa él haberte molestado de esa manera, pero si algo les ocurre a esos chicos será culpa tuya, por no ayudarlos! **"Aunque ni siquiera tienes que ver en el tema" penso triste, mientras se devolvía al bosque "es mi culpa por no haberlos traído contigo desde el principio" sé alejo corriendo del lugar, de alguna forma debía hacer algo por esos jóvenes. Iba corriendo cuando de pronto escucha un ruido, que le resulta completamente familiar, lagrimas salen de sus ojos al ver en el cielo a la joven card captor acercándose a su lado con unas hermosas alas en su espalda, su castaño cabello, ahora un poco más largo, pero con el mismo peinado de siempre, sus brillantes ojos verdes que ahora brotaban lagrimas de ellos, pero con una hermosa sonrisa para recibirla con amor. Tomoyo corre y ambas se abrazan fuertemente, es lleno de amor, expresándose con ello las disculpas y la tristeza que tuvieron por problemas tontos. Luego de eso se separan y se miran a los ojos.

**Lo siento Tomoyo, nunca quise que... **Tomoyo la calla con un beso, indicándole que la perdonaba.

**Recuerda que tu felicidad es la mía, así que no te preocupes. **Ambas sonríen, pero Tomoyo rápidamente empieza a explicarle la situación a la card captor, esta al comprender todo toma a Tomoyo de la cintura y se van volando al bosque, si no se daban prisa podía ser demasiado tarde para los hermanos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al esta inmóvil ante la persona que esta frente suyo. **¿Wi... Winry? **Su asombro se acaba ya que ahora lo invade la duda. **¿Que haces aquí¿Dónde esta mi nii-san¿Acaso el te vio y corrió para alcanzarte? **La cabeza del joven daba vueltas y vueltas por las constantes dudas que circulaban por su mente, pero la rubia no decía nada, simplemente lo miraba en silencio y seria, de pronto da un paso adelante.

**Es tu culpa. **Dijo de pronto, levantando una mano apuntándolo con el dedo.

**De que hablas, no entiendo nada. **Ahora si que se encontraba en un mar de dudas. **¿Que he hecho para que fuera mi culpa y como llegaste a este mundo? **Winry se vuelve a acerca a Al, pero este se aleja sin saber realmente porque.

**Él, por que el no me quiere... por que debe querer a otro, por que debe observar a alguien que no es a mí. **La rubia mira fríamente a Al, culpándolo de algo que no entendía. **¡Siento celos¡Estoy tan celosa! **Ante de que Al hiciera algo para consolarla la chica desaparece cuando un espantoso grito invade todo el bosque, Al sin tomar en cuenta la desaparición de Winry corre al lugar en donde escucha el grito, sabia perfectamente que era la voz de Ed, debía ayudarlo como sea.

**Al! **El joven detiene su carrera al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo, la joven llega del cielo junto con otra muchacha. **Tú eres Sakura? **Pregunta tímidamente al ver el rostro de la joven, esta le sonríe como respuesta y luego su mirada se pone completamente seria notando la presencia del espíritu.

**Aquí viene así que prepárense **Sakura saca su báculo y luego se pone delante de ambos jóvenes.** Pase lo que pase no se separen de este lugar. **Y luego de eso la chica libera a escudo para que los protegiera de cualquier peligro.

**Tomoyo... que es todo esto. **No podía salir de su asombro al ver el báculo y la forma que Sakura manejaba las cartas.

**Es magia Al, ya se los había contado. **Ambos jóvenes observan detrás de Sakura como unas ramas se mueven fuertemente, la tensión es demasiada para Al que todavía no sabe del paradero de su hermano o de su salud, aunque toda duda desaparece al percatarse de que es su hermano el que sale de las ramas, con el mismo aspecto de siempre.

**Nii-san. **Grita para que Sakura no lo ataque, esta baja el báculo un poco mas calmada y se acerca al rubio.

**Edward, verdad? **Le sonríe la joven. **Soy Sakura, que bueno que estés bien, pero lo mejor es que salgamos rápido de aquí, ya que algo muy peligroso corre por estos alrededores y... **Sakura calla su platica al ver que el joven alquimista reírse suavemente, para luego subir de tono, todos están extrañados ante la reacción del rubio, Sakura abre sorprendida los ojos y voltea para ver a los jóvenes. ¡**Cuidado! **Grita fuertemente mientras trata de alejarse corriendo, pero es demasiado tarde, del cuerpo de Ed aparece una extraña aura negra que rodea a la card captor, la joven queda paralizada, de pronto su cuerpo empieza a convertirse en piedra. **No... no salgan del escudo... To... Tomoyo... **Sakura queda convertida en piedra, Tomoyo da un grito de terror al ver a Sakura de esa forma, de sus ojos salen lagrimas y presa por el pánico trata de salir del escudo, pero Al logra sostenerla antes de que la joven hiciera una locura.

**Tomoyo! Tranquilízate, no podrás hacer nada por ella si actúas de esa forma. **Sus palabras sirven un poco, la joven detiene toda resistencia y luego cae al suelo para llorar por la joven. **nii-san, que hiciste con mi hermano! **El cuerpo de Ed se acerca lentamente a la piedra de Sakura, su sonrisa es siniestra y sus ojos amarillo brillan expresando toda esa maldad que lleva dentro.

**Vamos pequeño, acaso ya no reconoces a tu hermano. **Da una carcajada y luego levanta la mano izquierda para acariciarse la mejilla. **Es un cuerpo muy útil y seguro, tiene fuerza y poder, es un gran regalo... aunque... **Ed junta las manos y las coloca en el suelo, la tierra tiembla, se levantan las murallas envolviendo la piedra en donde esta Sakura impidiendo que cualquiera llegara hasta ella. **No, no hay aunque jajajaja.**

**Donde esta mi hermano? **Al estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

**Al, ese es el cuerpo de tu hermano. **Se escucha la débil voz de Tomoyo. **Ese espíritu maligno se apodera de las almas, manejándolas a voluntad propia. **

**Eso quiere decir que si es el cuerpo de nii-san. **Tomoyo asiente con la cabeza, Al mira a Tomoyo con preocupación, luego trata de localizar el cuerpo de Ed y se sorprende de tenerlo cara a cara.

**Bu. **Le dice con una cruel sonrisa, mientras lo toma de un brazo y trata de sacarlo de escudo, Al pide ayuda a Tomoyo, pero la chica se encuentra en transe. **No te servirá pequeño, este es mi territorio y una de mis especialidades es darle ilusiones a las personas. **Le dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía intentando sacar a Al de ese escudo. **Ahora deja de resistir y sal de una vez.**

**¡Nunca! Eres un ser malvado, como mi hermano permitió que te apoderaras de el. **Al golpeo fuertemente el cuerpo de su hermano para soltarse, esta cayo al suelo fuertemente, pasaron varios minutos sin que reaccionara, el joven se acerco a Tomoyo y empezó a moverla para que despertara, pero la joven seguía en su extraño mundo.

**Es inútil pequeño Alphonse, mientras no tenga la suficiente fuerza nunca saldrá de mi ilusión. **Al voltea asustado, el cuerpo de Ed se encontraba al frente suyo, de la impresión pierde el equilibrio cayendo al suelo junto con ese espíritu. **Y ahora ve a acompañarlos para que no se sientan solos. **Lentamente se acerca al rostro de Al, este trata de moverse de cualquier forma, mira desesperado alguna parte, pero nadie puede ayudarlo, "no" piensa angustiado y una enorme desesperación lo invade "nii-san, no.."

**Nii-san! No dejes que te controle, nii-san... **un fuerte golpe en su mejilla no le permite continuar gritando, el rostro de Ed expresaba mas que furia, estaba colérico.

**¡Maldito mocoso! **Una mano levanta a Al del cuello y lo empieza a asfixiar. **Pense en hacerte soñar, pero me hartaste, te matare ¡te matare! Delante de sus ojos y así me apoderaré al 100 de este cuerpo. **Al levanta las manos y toma las de Ed tratando de soltarse, pero no puede de alguna forma se siente débil, siente mas fuerza en su garganta y como el aire le estaba haciendo falta, sin poder sostener sus manos por mas tiempo, están caen, su cabeza empieza a girar, mientras todo se le empieza a ver borroso.

**Ni... nii-san **dice con dificultad. De pronto cae al suelo, pasan unos segundo cuando Al empieza a ver bien su alrededor, con asombro ve como su verdadero hermano trataba de tener el control de su cuerpo, peleando con ese espíritu maligno.

**Ibas a lastimarlo. **Al escucha con alegría la voz de Ed. **Ibas a dañar a la persona más importante para mí. **Las manos de Ed se juntan dándole a entender a Al que iba a realizar alquimia, pero su rostro alegre cambia completamente al ver que esas manos van en dirección al propio cuerpo de Ed.

**¡Nii-san! **Exclama sorprendido, pero ya es muy tarde, una fuerte luz invade todo el lugar, tapándole la vista a Al, que de la nada todo se el empieza a ver borroso. **Nii-san **dice antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**nii-san... nii-san. **El pequeño niño corre para alcanzar a su hermano mayor. **Nii-san espérame espe... **de la nada cae al suelo, el mayor al ver que se encuentra tirado se acerca rápidamente para ver como se encontraba.

**Estas bien, no te lastimaste. **Pregunta con gran preocupación el niño de ojos dorados.

**Nii-san! **Exclama el menor con alegría mientras salta a su regazo sin importarle su caída, ambos quedan en el suelo, Ed debajo de Al, el menor sonríe alegremente al ver el sonrojo de su hermano mayor. **Nii-san me querrás por siempre verdad. **Pregunta el pequeño con timidez.

**Al no preguntes esas cosas, suena extraño. **Le contesta el mayor aun más sonrojado que antes por la pregunta.

**No es extraño. **Le segura el menor con fuerza. **Siempre voy a querer estar contigo, ahora que mamá murió yo... **un beso en la mejilla lo calla completamente y con asombro ve a su hermano mirando al lado.

**Yo... nunca te dejare Al. **Le afirma el mayor, pero sin verlo a los ojos, Al sonríe cálidamente y mueve la cabeza de Ed para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

**Yo tampoco nii-san. **Le dice una vez separados, sin esperar reacción del mayor se levanta y camina a casa, ahora los papeles cambian y es Ed el que trata de alcanzar a su hermano menor con fuerza. Cuando lo logra, ambos caminan en silencio por el lugar, Al tímidamente levanta una mano y la junta con la de su hermano, Ed se sonroja, pero le responde el acto, Al sonríe feliz al ver por primera vez a Ed de esa forma, provocando que este afirmara con mas fuerza la mano de Al, la sonrisa del menor es mucho mas fuerte, realmente se encontraba feliz por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero esa risa le da a entender a Ed otra cosa.

**Baka. **Le dice el mayor con un poco de tristeza, para luego soltarse y salir corriendo en dirección a la casa. Al no lo persigue, sabe como es su hermano, no sacaría nada tratando de arreglar las cosas ahora, lo mejor era disfrutar de lo que le había pasado y guardarlo en sus recuerdos de forma especial.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Al, Al, despierta Al. **La voz de Tomoyo se escucha lentamente por los oídos de Al, dándole a entender que ahora todo estaba bien, rápidamente se levanta descubriendo que se encontraba en una habitación de la chica.

**Dónde esta? **Pregunta preocupado. **Dónde esta nii-san, se encuentra bien verdad? **El joven trata de levantarse, pero Tomoyo se lo impide sonriéndole cálidamente.

**No te preocupes, él esta bien, ahora esta hablando con Sakura de algo importante. **Tomoyo acaricia la cabeza de Al de forma maternal, el joven se deja acariciar recordando a su madre, la puerta se abre dejando entrar a Sakura con una sonrisa un poco extraña. **Donde esta nii-san. **el joven se suelta de Tomoyo y se levanta para acercarse a la joven con una mirada muy intensa poniendo nerviosa a Sakura

**Eh? El ahora se encuentra en la pieza de al lado, pero... **no pudo terminar de hablar, Al ya se había ido, Tomoyo se acerca a la joven un poco preocupada.

**Cómo esta? **Pregunta preocupada.

**No te preocupes a pesar de haber hecho eso en su propio cuerpo, se encuentra fuera de peligro, solamente un poco débil. **Sakura le sonríe cálidamente y luego hace un puchero infantil. **Y yo que Tomoyo, no te preocupas por mi? **Ambas jóvenes sonríen para luego besarse suavemente.

**Claro que lo hago, pero esos dos me preocupa mucho. **Ambas estaban abrasadas.

**Comprendo, me pasa lo mismo y eso que los conozco de hace muy poco tiempo. **Da un suspiro de frustración. **Lo bueno de esto Tomoyo es que tenemos una teoría para que ellos regresen a su mundo y además el espíritu no volverá a aparece. **Tomoyo le sonríe suavemente. **Así es Tomoyo mi pesadilla termino, por fin podrá descansar.**

**Me alegro por él y por ti, ya era hora de que el pobre descansara. **Los ojos azules se entristecen, pero los verdes van a socorrerla para que sigan brillando suavemente.

**Shaoran ya esta bien Tomoyo, ahora todos estamos bien. **La joven abrasa mas fuerte a Sakura.

**Eso espero. **Lo dice despacio para que la chica no la escuchara.

"Esta bien" piensa alegremente al ver a Ed acostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, se acerca, no quiere hacer ruido para que descanse bien, pero no logra su objetivo ya que este abre los ojos.

**Hola Al estas bien verdad, no te paso nada. **El menor se acerca rápidamente a Ed, este cree que lo va abrazar así que levanta los brazos, pero lo único que recibe de parte de Al es un fuerte golpe en su mejilla seguido de miles de alegatos por la estupidez que había cometido en auto transmutarse ya que era peligroso y blablabla. **Pe... **trato de defenderse. **Pero tu sabes que era necesario, además gracias a eso se como salir de este mundo.**

**Enserio? **Pregunta curioso.

**Claro que si, mira... **Ed comenzó a explicar todo lo que le había ocurrido, Al al principio lo escuchaba, pero de la nada se acerca a Ed y lo abraza fuertemente trayéndolo a el, Ed se queda mudo ante la reacción de su hermano, pero luego le responde el abrazo con una hermosa sonrisa. Después de un rato se separan, se miran a los ojos y de pronto Al empieza a acercarse lentamente a su hermano, este rápidamente gira la cara recibiendo un beso en la mejilla, Al queda un poco triste por el rechazo creyendo que Ed ahora lo odiaría y trata de marcharse, pero Ed le detiene con sus manos y lo mira completamente sonrojado. **¿Quieres dormir conmigo? **Pregunta tímidamente, Al sonríe contento.

**Claro que sí nii-san. **Y luego entra a la cama en donde Ed esta, los dos se abraza con cariño, quedándose completamente dormidos, ya mañana seria otro día y tal vez podrían regresar a su verdadero mundo.

Continuara...

N.D.Hanasaki

Pues que tal, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Lo se estuvo más meloso que daban ganas de vomitar, en fin, tratare de hacerlo un poco más desgraciado en el próximo capitulo jejeje.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me escribieron review, ahora les responderé (jejeje siempre lo hacia en general)

**Koibitotenshitotsuki:** gracias por tu opinión, me alegre mucho al leerlo y me dan mas ganas de seguirlo arigatoo.

**Daniela Lynx: **muchas preguntas amiga mía, pero ahí te respondo una jejeje, la verdad es que no solo estarán en el mundo de las Clamp, habrán otras series en los cuales nuestros lindos protas viajaran y sufrirán y se amaran y... jeje lo demás lo sabrás en el transcurso del fic (después de todo no es mi dilema que a la primera lleguen a su mundo) ANIMO mujer, se que es liceo te consume, pero te queda ene no como a una que le quedan como tres meses para saber si puede tener futuro en su vida TT gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic y trata de inspirarte que escribes genial O.

**Integra: **me alegra que te haya atrapado mi fic, espero que te atrape hasta que termine jejeje como que te traume? No puede ser, espero que no para mal jejeje (espera... mejor si para mal ) Yo malcrío pero no traumo juajuajua (¬¬ eso se leerá raro) aunque creo que igual traumo TT en fin no te preocupes que actualizara todas las semanas.

**Lila negra: **gracias por escribirme y por aceptar este fic me alegro mucho, si es un Elricest pero mas tirado a AlXEd que EdxAl aunque puedo hacer de los dos en el fic XD bueno me esforzare en la ortografia y en que quieras seguir leyendo este fic jeje nos leemos!

Gracias a todos los que leen y me escriben review, este va dedicado a todos ustedes y no olviden dudas, critica, alguna felicitaciones mándenme un review (yo tb les debo review a mis escritoras favoritas de fics TT, no se preocupen que cuando tenga mas dinero iré al cyber y les escribiré ) nos leemos bye, hasta otro capitulo.

ah por ultiimo, creo que en este cap. he puesto algunas ideas parecidas a otros fic, si es asi lo siento que fue sin querer y si no es asi, no importa este comentario XD bye


	6. Chapter 6

La misma advertencia de siempre y que FMA no me pertenece (por desgracia) ah ¡Disculpen la demora! U

Este fic va dedicado a tres personitas que me ayudaron mucho en este capitulo: arigatoo Annie-chan Diethel, Iji Akaru, Koibitotenshitotsuki e Integra sin su ayuda esto nunca se hubiera terminado U

(blablabla)- notas de autora.

**Blablabla-** conversan.

"blablabla"- piensan.

**_blablabla –_** voz x de la nada.

---------------- cambio de escena.

**I DONT CRY.**

**¡De ahora en adelante dormiremos junto! **Al levanta su cabecita al escuchar la voz de Ed, este le sonríe y le pone su mano para que Al también la tome. **Ahora Al vamos a dormir. **El menor le responde y la junta con la de Ed, el mayor hace un poco de fuerza para levantarlo del suelo, se quedan mirando en silencio, Ed sigue sonriéndole y juntos van a la pieza para acostarse. Las horas habían pasado y Al no podía dormir, observaba a Ed en silencio. "¿Cómo puedes dormir tan tranquilo después de la muerte de mamá?" Acaricia la cabeza de su hermano "¿Cómo logras ser tan fuerte después de cosas tan horribles?". **Al. **El pequeño sonríe al escuchar la voz de su hermano, después de eso se acerca a el para abrasarlo y así logra quedarse completamente dormido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nii-san. **Muchas imágenes de Ed pasan por su cabeza, le sonríe, le grita, le llora, miles de imágenes que rápidamente llegan a su mente. **Esta es mi memoria. **Sigue viendo a su hermano y de la nada una imagen completamente distinta a las demás se le aparece, era Ed, se encontraba semidesnudo y le sonreía seductóramente, Al lo observa con sorpresa, de la nada la imagen se empieza a mover.

**Ven Al... **le decía el mayor mientras se acercaba a Al. **Prometo que no te arrepentirás. **Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, se juntarían dentro de la nada, Al estaba feliz, de pronto lo empujo. Ed lo miraba sorprendido, pero no decía nada, estaba en la misma posición que quedo cuando Al lo empujo.

**Así no. **Se dijo Al. **Así no. **Ni él comprendía sus palabras, pero las repetía una y otra vez. **Así no nii-san.**

_**De esa forma nunca te entregaras.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Buenos días. **Saludo el menor de los hermanos a todas las personas que se encontraban tomando desayuno, bosteza mientras su mano le cubría la boca y luego se sentó en la mesa para tomar desayuno, Ed devoraba todo a su paso.

**Buenos días Al. **Saluda Tomoyo con un pan en la mano.

**Buenos días. **Sakura le sonríe cálidamente.

**Bukush diashjk. **Dijo finalmente Ed con la boca llenas de pan, a Al le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

Todos comieron tranquilo, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, ni para hablar de lo que paso ayer, o de las compras o de cualquier cosa. Después del desayuno, Tomoyo dirigió a todos a su pieza, ya todos sentados (Sakura al lado de Tomoyo y Al al lado de Ed) sus caras se pusieron serias, Al con ese gesto comprendió de que iban a hablar.

**¿Están seguros de lo que harán ahora verdad? **Pregunto la joven de ojos verdes, Al no comprendía la pregunta de Sakura.

**Si, los cálculos no son incorrectos así que empezare ahora mismo con él circulo. **Le respondió el mayor, Al observo a Ed con sorpresa, este miraba seriamente a las jóvenes, ni siquiera se fijo en Al.

**Muy bien, Tomoyo y yo te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, tu trabaja tranquilo en donde acordamos, nadie te molestara. **Después de eso las jóvenes se levantaron para retirarse.

**¡Espera un momento Sakura! **La joven se volteo para ver el rostro de Ed. **Necesito... necesito saber la verdadera identidad de ese espíritu. **Finalizo el joven, el rostro de ella se entristeció un poco.

**Té... contó algo verdad. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? **Sakura aparte de triste se notaba muy nerviosa, Tomoyo simplemente le tomo la mano para calmarla. Al seguía sin comprender, se sentía fuera de lugar, Ed no decía nada, un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, luego el mayor de los hermanos se levanto del sillón y se acerco a Sakura para sonreírle cálidamente y darle un fuerte abrazo mientras le decía algo al oído. Sakura estaba completamente roja después del abrazo y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Tomoyo comprendiendo todo la abrazó con ternura y se fueron del lugar. Ed miraba la puerta cerrada, sabia lo que pasaría ahora.

**Nii-san. **Hablo Al con duda.

**¿Qué sucede Al? **Ed se había volteado para verlo, pero Al ya estaba al frente suyo mirándolo seriamente, Ed se alejo un poco asustado, aunque esa reacción no fue muy notoria para Al.

**¿Por qué no me haz dicho nada? **Al se escuchaba dolido. **¿Qué se supone que tenemos planeado hacer? **Cerró los ojos furioso para luego abrirlos rápidamente, tomar a Ed por los hombros y moverlo un poco. **¡Confía en mi Nii-san, soy tu hermano!**

**Lo sé. **Ed se soltó bruscamente de Al y oculto el rostro con su cabello. **Por eso mismo yo... **Ed rápidamente se da la vuelta y sale del lugar, Al queda solo y con muchas dudas sobre el comportamiento de su nii-san.

**_Porque debes llorar en silencio..._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed corría por la mansión, sabia que estuvo mala la forma en que se comporto con Al, pero qué debía hacer, lo que menos deseaba es que algo malo le pasara a su hermano, no quería verlo sufrir, sabia muy bien que este mundo no era seguro y además algo le indicaba que un peligro aun mayor se aproximaba, entonces si la situación empeoraba ¿cómo esperaba Al que le contara algo si el mismo sabia que enterarse de muchas cosas le traerían miles de problemas? No, definitivamente él haría todo el trabajo, no se permitiría que su querido hermano sufriera nuevamente por culpa de sus egoístas deseos, doblo por un pasillo y choco con algo, por la velocidad en que corría el choque lo hizo caer al suelo, alego un poco para su interior y levanto la cabeza para disculparse con la persona que había empujado.

**Lo si... **Ningún sonido mas salió de su garganta, su boca quedo completamente abierta al ver a la persona que se encontraba al frente suyo y su rostro mostró una expresión del más puro terror, trató de alejarse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, desesperado intento moverse, pero no lograba absolutamente nada, la mano de la persona se fue acercando a él y Ed grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver nuevamente esos ojos morados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Nii-san! **Al corría por toda la mansión, había escuchado el grito de Ed, Sakura y Tomoyo también lo habían escuchado y entre los tres decidieron buscarlo. **¡Nii-san! **Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez mas desesperado, escuchaba los gritos de Ed mas seguido, más lastimero y aterrados por algo que le estaba pasando y él desconocía "¡maldición, no me hagas esto, se que nos odias, pero no me escondas a mi nii-san" Penso Al con rabia hacia el supuesto Dios. **¡Nii-san! Dónde estas nii-san. **Gritaba mientras corría y veía por todos lados, de pronto lo encontró, pudo ver unos mechones rubios en una doblada, estos se encontraban desparramados por todo el suelo, se detuvo, le daba miedo seguir, algo le decía que se encontraría con algo muy desagradable, pero al ver como los mechones se iban alejando no lo penso dos veces mas y corrió para alcanzarlo. Doblo para encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro del homúnculo, este afirmaba a Ed por la cintura, Al quedo paralizado recordando los acontecimientos anteriores, una oleada de sentimientos de culpa le invadió.

**¿Que pasa? **Pregunto Envy con burla mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ed, este parecía ido del mundo ya que no hacia nada para impedirlo y sus ojos estaban sin su brillo habitual. **Acaso el hermanito no va a venir por su amado hermano. **Al cerro los puños con furia, no podía hacer alquimia, podría dañar a Ed. Envy sonrío al entender el dilema de Al. **Entonces podré hacer lo que quiera no. **Mas que pregunta fue una afirmación, Envy metió la mano dentro de la ropa de Ed, no hubo reacción de parte de este, pero Al pudo jurar ver una extraña suplica en los ojos de su hermano, furioso corrió al lado de Envy, no permitiría que nadie tocara nuevamente a su Nii-san.

**¡Aléjate de él!** Gritó Al mientras se abalanzaba hacia Envy para asestarle lo que parecía ser un golpe certero en la cara. Pero falló. En un rápido movimiento, el homúnculo esquivó el golpe de Al y sonrió con burla mientras este continuaba lanzándole ataques que repelía fácilmente. En uno de ellos, Envy agarró la pierna del menor de los Elric y lo lanzó contra una muralla, dejándolo semiconsciente.

**Eres más patético que tu hermano. **El homúnculo acariciaba los cabellos de Ed mientras se ponía frente a Al. **Me pregunto si llamare su atención golpeándote más. **

**Eh? **Antes de que Al pudiera hacer algo, Envy comenzó a golpearlo sin compasión, pudo ver que Ed se encontraba en el suelo, pero no reaccionaba. Trato de luchar, pero el homúnculo era tan rápido que apenas podía defenderse, otra patada lo hizo caer al suelo, vio con horror como la mano de su enemigo estaba transformada en un enorme cuchillo y lo apuntaba a su cara.

**¿Tienes miedo? **Pregunto con sarcasmo al ver el rostro de Al. **Te aseguro que Ed siente mucho más miedo que tu. **Envy rápidamente atacó a Aleste cerró los ojos con fuerza "nii-san"

**¡Detente! **Al abrió los ojos y vio el cuchillo justo delante suyo, luego alzo la vista encontrándose con la sonrisa sádica del homúnculo, rápidamente volteó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro suplicante de Ed. **No... Envy... no lo ataques a el... **Ed trataba de moverse pero sin resultados, apenas podía estirar la mano hacia el homúnculo.

**Pude llamar su atención. **Susurro Envy alegremente, el cuchillo desapareció mostrando nuevamente su mano, se alejo de Al ignorándolo completamente, luego caminó tranquilamente hacia Ed, cuando ya estaba frente a este se agacho y lo levanto agarrándole del cuello. **Si no deseas verlo destrozado, será mejor que hagas pronto tu trabajo. **Envy soltó a Ed, este callo pesadamente al suelo, el homúnculo se levanto. **Ahora ¡levántate! **Dicto con furia.

**Nii-... **Al trato de hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no se movía, nuevamente esa extraña fuerza se lo impedía, vio como su hermano hacia un patético esfuerzo por levantarse, pero no lo lograba, al intentarlo se caía al suelo, Envy perdía la paciencia y nuevamente transformo su mano, se acerco a Al y con un rápido movimiento cortó parte de su abdomen, Al dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

**¡Al! **Grito desesperado Ed, su cuerpo tembló al escuchar la sádica risa de Envy.

**Ya te lo explique mocoso, no me hagas repetirlo denuevo. **Envy volvió a cortar a Al, esta vez en un brazo. Ed apretó los puños con fuerza y reuniendo toda su energía logro ponerse de pie, su cuerpo se tambaleaba mucho y sentía como todo le daba vueltas por la falta de energía. Dio unos pasos y junto las manos para ponerlas en el suelo, un extraño círculo se formo de la nada con un símbolo en él, esta tenia la misma insignia de los homúnculos. **Ahora entra. **Dijo con fuerza mientras agarraba a Al y lo empujaba a la luz que había aparecido en él circulo de transmutación.

**¡Nii-san!. **Exclamo Al con horror al sentir como la luz lo hacia desaparecer lentamente, era doloroso, cerro los ojos con fuerza, pero los abrió al sentir un suave cuerpo aferrándose al suyo.

**Al, gomen... **Ed no supo más del mundo después de sentir las manos de su hermano sobre su cuerpo, no le importaba morir, mientras fuera así, no le importaba nada. "Ni siquiera me despedí de esas niñas" penso con desilusión, sin saber que el mismo pensamiento rondaba por la mente del menor de los Elric.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una fuerte luz iluminaba todo el lugar, Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron justo cuando ambos hermanos desaparecían completamente, respiraban agitadamente por la loca carrera que habían tenido, miraron a su alrededor, pero ya no había nada que le diera alguna pista de lo que había ocurrido.

**Llegamos tarde. **Comento Sakura con tristeza.

**Lo único que nos queda es rezar por su bien. **Le dijo la cantante para animarla, Sakura asintió, luego cerró los ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a flotar, después de unos minutos volvió a bajar y se volteo con una gran sonrisa a Tomoyo.

**Listo. **Exclamo contenta. **Estarán bien, las cartas dijeron que iban a estar bien. **Tomoyo sonrío, pero luego evito un grito de terror tapándose la boca con las manos. **¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? **Le pregunto asustada por la reacción de la joven.

**Lo que pasa... es que... **Dijo apenada, para que luego le salieran lagrimillas por los ojos. **Me hubiera gustado gravarlos con mi ropa puesta snif. **Sakura callo al suelo y luego se levanto para alegarle por eso, esta sonrío inocentemente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nii-san... nii-san... vamos nii-san despierta. **El pequeño Al movía fuertemente el bulto que se encontraba entre las sabanas, pero no resultaba mucho, apenas se movía el bulto.

**Vamos Al, déjame dormir un poco más. **Dijo Ed con un puchero mientras sacaba la cabeza entre las sabanas y lo miraba con ojitos suplicantes.

**Claro que no nii-san. **Reprendió el menor. **Es tu culpa por quedarte despierto hasta tarde... **Al no continuo con sus retos ya que el rostro de Ed se oscureció formando una expresión de melancolía. **¿Nii-san? **Pregunto el menor al ver la cara de Ed.

**Solo quiero que vuelva. **Fue la simple respuesta de Ed, Al bajo la cabeza entendiendo a lo que se refería su hermano e iba a decir algo pero una fuerza lo empujó votándolo al suelo, cayo sentado y con los ojos muy abiertos, estuvo a punto de levantarse pero se quedo en su misma posición al ver el rostro de su hermano, se encontraba sonriendo. **¡Ahora tu castigo por despertarme! **Ed de un salto atacó a Al con cosquillas.

**Jajaja. **Reía el menor. **Nii-san detente... detente. **Las cosquillas pararon, ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo respirando agitadamente, de pronto Ed se abraza a su hermano con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el hombro del menor. **¿Nii-san? **Volvió a preguntar sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su hermano.

**Sólo... **contesto el mayor. **Sólo déjame estar un rato mas así Al, no te volveré a molestar, solo déjame estar así un rato más.**

**Nii-san. **Dijo con ternura ante el comportamiento de su hermano, lo abraso con cariño dándole a entender que el siempre estaría ahí para acompañarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, le dolía el cuerpo, apenas podía moverse, de la nada escucha voces, trata de poner atención y siente como sus ojos se abren volviendo a ser consciente de su entorno, lo primero que sus ojos ven es el rostro de Ed, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados a pocos centímetros de su cara, levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Ed simplemente menciona su nombre entre sueños, y Al ante esa reacción sonríe. Observa su alrededor, es un cuarto extraño, con aparatos parecidos a los que tenia Tomoyo y con eso supo de inmediato que no se encontraba en su mundo, suspiro desilusionado pero al sentir las manos de Ed no le importo.

**Nii-san. **Habló suavemente para despertarlo. **Nii-san despierta.**

**Solo un poco más. **Susurro el mayor, abrasando con mas fuerza a Al.

**¡Nii-san! **Ed se levantó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

**¡Al!. **Grito con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba. **Al despertaste que bueno. **Al estuvo a punto de responder el abrazo, pero Ed se soltó rápidamente de el y con sus manos lo agarro de los hombros. **¿Estas bien verdad¿No te duele ninguna herida? **Dijo en tono serio.

**¿Herida? **Pregunto confundido y de la nada le llegó el recuerdo de Envy. **¡Que importan mis heridas nii-san¿Tu estas bien?**

**¿Al? **Ed se soltó del cuerpo de su hermano y lo obligo a acostarse. **Lo que menos importa ahora soy yo. **Le dijo con una suave sonrisa. **Tú eres mi prioridad así que descansa ¿de acuerdo? **Al se altero ante la tranquilidad de su hermano.

**Pero nii-san estamos en otro lugar desconocido y… **Ed lo cayó poniéndole un dedo en la boca.

**Shh… estamos bien, estas personas son buenas, no te preocupes nada nos pasara. **Nuevamente trató de protestar y Ed nuevamente lo calló, pero esta vez dándole un beso en la frente. Luego se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó con cariño, Al respondió el abrazo instantáneamente, cerró los ojos tranquilamente, luego los volvió a abrir solo para encontrarse a milímetros de los labios de su hermano, se quedo observándolos por un momento, los deseaba, realmente deseaba besarlo, pero…

**¡Cállate de una vez¿Qué no te das cuenta que están durmiendo? **Una extraña voz saco a Al de sus pensamientos.

**Lo se, pero es que son tan monos que quería verlos denuevo. **Ahora otra voz respondía a la primera, Al movió a Ed para avisarle sobre las voces, pero este ya se había quedado dormido.

**¿Cómo que monos! **Nuevamente se escucho la primera voz.

**Shh… **Sonó la segunda voz tratando de callar a la primera. **Ban-chan no grites que los vas a despertar. **"¿Ban-chan?" Pensó confundido el menor "¿Quién era Ban-chan¿Dónde estaban? Es mas ¿Dónde diablos lo había llevado su hermano!"

**Al… **El menor saltó al escuchar la voz de Ed tan repentinamente.

**Si… qué ocurre nii-san. **Sonrió falsamente tratando de evitar su nerviosismo, Ed suspiro resignado.

**Que le vamos a hacer. **Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta donde se escuchaban miles de cosas romperse junto con insultos y maldiciones de parte de esas voces.

**Nii-san espera. **Trato de detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde, la puerta se abrió mostrando a dos jóvenes, uno encima del otro. Al se quedo mirándolos con unos ojos enormes, el que estaba arriba era blanco de ojos azules y pelo castaño, este sujetaba las manos de el otro joven el cual era rubio de ojos café, su piel era bronceada, pero nunca tanto para ser moreno. Los dos se sonrojaron al ver a los hermanos observándolos y mucho mas al notar la sonrisa picara que les daba Ed.

**Comprendo. **Les dijo el de ojos amarillos a los muchachos. **Ahora se porque me mandaron a acostar jejeje. **Se burlosin quitar la sonrisa picarona.

**¡No digas estupideces! **Grito el de pelo castaño mientras se levantaba rápidamente. **No somos de esa clase de gente ¿no es así Ginji? **Pregunto al otro joven, el cual también se había levantado.

**Eh… si, si. **Afirmo el otro sin preguntar. **No somos esa clase de gente. **Volvió a repetir, pero con un poco de desilusión que solo fue notada por Al.

**¿Gin—ji¿Ban? **Pudo por fin preguntar el menor con un poco de temor, Ed sonrió con alegría tomándolo del cuello para acercarlo a el.

**¡Miren! **Exclamo contento a los jóvenes. **Esta bien, les dije que era fuerte. **Ed soltó a su hermano y luego señalo al castaño. **Mira Al este sujeto se llama Ban Midou y este otro. **Le señalo al rubio. **Se llama Ginji Amano.**

**¿Cómo que sujeto? **Exclamo ofendido Ban.

**Calma, calma, no lo dice en serio. **Trato de tranquilizarlo Ginji.

**Ho…hola. **Al saludaba tímidamente junto con una gotita en la cabeza mientras veía a esos dos tipos. **Me, me llamo Alphonse y… y… **La verdad es que no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que decirles, además ambos tipos se le quedaron mirando fijamente mientras hablaba, muchas mas gotas se formaron en su cabeza cuando se empezaron a acercar. Estaban a pocos centímetros de el, sus rostros estaban completamente serios y de la nada Ginji se le tira encima abrazándolo.

**¡Es una monada! . **Grita felizmente el rubio, mientras lo estruja con fuerza, el rostro de Al esta morado por la falta de aire.

**¡Déjalo! **Grito asustado Ed, al ver el rostro de su hermano y se le lanza encima para tratar de separarlo.

**Se esta asfixiando baka. **Ban golpea en la cabeza al rubio, Ginji suelta a Ad y pone sus manos en la cabeza, lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

**Que malo eres Ban-chan. **Dice tristemente, su cuerpo empieza a brillar.

**Oh oh. **Ed toma de la mano a Al y rápidamente lo lleva al cuarto en que se encontraban, Al volaba por la rapidez en que corría su hermano sin comprender nada de nada y de pronto pudo ver como Ginji tomaba del cuello a Ban y lo ¿electrocutaba?

"¿qué demonios?" se preguntaba el menor aun mas confundido.

**No es nada extraño. **Dijo de pronto Ed entendiendo la pregunta al verle la cara. **Ginji puede generar electricidad con su cuerpo y Ban tiene una fuerza increíble junto con una técnica llamada jagan el cual te hace soñar por un minuto, es algo muy desagradable. **Al seguía viendo los rayitos que envolvían el cuerpo de Ginji, de pronto se volteo a verlo.

**¿El te hizo el jagan? **Ed asintió con tristeza.

**Pero no me lo recuerdes, fue un momento muy desagradable. **Ed se puso a caminar a la sala al notar que ambos idiotas habían dejado de pelear. **¿Cuándo se van a comportar? **Les regaño el pequeño, Al observaba divertido como Ginji ponía ojitos de cachorro abandonado y se achicaba hasta quedar bien pequeñito, simplemente se veía adorable.

**Gomen. **Dijo Ginji en forma chibi, Ban lo levanto de la polera.

**No te disculpe ante pequeños como el. **Dijo de forma superior poniéndose delante de Ed, al pequeño le salieron miles de venitas, tomo a Ban de las piernas dándolo vueltas y vueltas, mientras gritaba:

**¿A quien llamas pulga enana que apenas puedes ver porque es muy chico! **Decía histérico y luego lo lanzo por los aires, Ban callo de cabeza al suelo.

**Pero el no dijo eso. **Comento Ginji en el hombro de Al con una gotita en la cabeza.

**El es así, jeje. **Respondió el menor de todos.

**Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir. **Ed rápidamente se aleja del lugar tomando a Al de la mano. **Buenas noches. **Grita inocentemente con una gotita en su cabeza, Ginji le responde sentado en el suelo y Ban… Ban seguía tirado por ahí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos hermanos se encontraban nuevamente en el cuarto, Ed respiraba aceleradamente por todo ese escape que había hecho, le dio miedo el solo hecho de pensar de que Ban le hiciera el Jagan de nuevo. De pronto bajo la vista y se vio de la mano con su hermano, rápidamente la soltó completamente rojo.

**Lo… lo siento Al. **Ed se fue alejando del menor, pero se detuvo al sentir como este lo abrazaba con fuerza. **¿Al? **Pregunto dudoso y sonrojado ya que su hermanito le acariciaba la cara suavemente con su mejilla.

**¿Dime nii-san? **Pregunto Al cariñosamente, como si no estuviera haciendo nada extraño.

**Al… **Volvió a hablar el mayor, pero esta vez un poco mas asustado al estar cara a cara con el. **¿Qué intentas hacer? **Pero su pregunta fue en vano, Al se le acerco rápidamente juntando ambos labios en un beso. Ed quedo helado ante lo que hacia su hermano, de pronto siente como una lengua ajena a la suya trata de entrar en su boca, rápidamente reacciona empujándolo con fuerza. **¿Qué demonios te pasa! **Grita con fuerza, pero todo enojo desaparece al ver la expresión triste de su hermano, olvidando lo que minutos antes había hecho Al, Ed lo abraza con fuerza. **Discúlpame Al, pero… no debiste hacer eso, nunca debes hacer eso y menos con una persona como yo. **Al permanecía en silencio y Ed nota como este nuevamente trata de acercarse a sus labios. **¡Al! **Trata de moverse pero no puede, Al reacciona más rápido y lo mueve quedando ambos encima de la cama, Al sobre Ed..

**Prométeme que no volverás a ocultarme cosas. **Le dijo suavemente en el oído a Ed, este simplemente se estremeció ante el contacto.

**Al. **Dijo en un gemido, que fue perfectamente escuchado por el menor.

**Tu también sientes lo mismo. **Sentencio el joven. **Si es así ¿por qué no correspondes mis besos? Nii-san tu me quieres de la misma forma que yo ¿no es así? **Ed miraba al lado, para no enfrentarse con el rostro de su hermano. **¡Nii-san! **Al nuevamente intenta besar a su hermano y de la misma forma es rechazado. **¿Por qué nii-san? **

**Al, somos hermanos, tenemos la misma sangre. **Dijo fríamente el mayor. **No hagas cosas que no se deben. **Trato de levantarse, pero no podía. **Déjame salir. **Le ordeno calmadamente.

**No lo haré. **Le contesto el menor. **Seremos hermanos, pero, aun así, yo…**

**¡No te atrevas a decirlo! **Ed se tapo los oídos con ambas mano, para no escuchar a su hermano, pero el menor tenia mas fuerza que el y rápidamente se las separa.

**Nii-san. **Ed dejo de moverse al notar que no podía hacer nada para escapar de esta. **Nii-san yo… **comenzó a hablar. **Yo te… yo te amo. **El silencio se apodero del lugar, Al estaba completamente rojo y Ed seguía en la misma posición en la que se había quedado.

**¿Eso es todo? **Pregunto fríamente.

**Eso es todo. **Le respondió un poco triste ante la frialdad de Ed, al no ver una respuesta positiva, decidió bajarse, pero las manos del mayor se aferraron en su cuello, quedando nuevamente cara a cara.

**¿No escucharas mi respuesta? **Pregunto con una suave sonrisa.

**¡Nii-san! **Exclamo feliz antela expresión de Ed.

**Sabes que esto esta mal Al. **Empezó a hablar tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano. **Por desgracia yo… siento lo mismo. **Ed bajo la vista avergonzado al responder los sentimientos de su hermano, pero Al nuevamente le levanta el rostro y por cuarta vez intenta besarlo, esta vez teniendo éxito.

Continuara…

N.D.Hanasaki

okis por fin lo termine, mucha falta de inspiracion, pero en fin aqui esta el sexto capitulo. Ya saben duda, quejas, felicitaciones, mandenme un review. nos leemos en el proximo capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos disculpen la demora, falta de inspiración (flojera XD) y además viendo a mi futuro sobrino (estomago de sister XP) en fin, ya saben que no me pertenece la serie, no me lo recuerden TT es yaoi y mmm…. No se XD dedicado a mi linda amiguis KoibitoTenshiToTsuki lo prometido es deuda niña XD. Lean felices y no olviden que es un completo OCC. Nos leemos abajo.

Ah lo olvidaba para aquellas personas que leen este fic y no tienen ni la mas remota idea de lo que es Get Backers les haré una introducción a la serie: Get Backers tiene como protagonistas a dos jóvenes llamados Ginji Amano Y Ban Midou, estos hacen un trabajo poco peculiar: son recuperadores XD así es lo que pierdes ellos lo recuperan y su porcentaje de éxito es del 100, es decir cualquier cosa y ellos la recuperan, claro esta que primero debes pagar XD. Mmm no se me ocurre que mas decir, es lo principal esto, bueno ellos tiene un pasado, los tipos no se hicieron amigos de la nada, en donde ellos están existe un lugar llamado "la fortaleza infinita" este es un lugar muy peligroso donde gente de distintos países viven ahí (mas malos que buenos, ni la policía se acerca a ese lugar ¬¬) en fin, el punto es que Ginji venia de se lugar y Ban, bueno el llego de otro lado XD pero por ciertos motivos ambos quedaron juntos y así nacieron los Get Backers. Bueno en el fic nombrare a otros personajes como Heaven, es una tipa rubia, de ojos azules, ella se encarga de darles algunos trabajos a nuestros amigos cuando nadie los quiere contratar, también esta Akabane (¬) el esta completamente de negro, tipo loco que se dedica a matar por que si, el es un transportista (transporta cosas XD) y creo que eso nomás, si quedan con dudas me escriben .

(blablabla)- notas de autora.

**Blablabla-** conversan.

"blablabla"- piensan.

**_blablabla –_** voz x de la nada.

---------------- cambio de escena.

**I DONT CRY.**

Abre los ojos lentamente, el sol lo despierta, bosteza con pereza mientras trata de levantarse, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo tiene sujeto por la cintura impidiéndole moverse, asustado se da vuelta encontrándose con su hermano, sus ojos se abren con asombro al tenerlo así, de pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegan, atormentándolo, sintiendo las caricias y besos de Al, sin poder aguantar tanta culpa se separa de este, por suerte el menor no lo siente y sigue durmiendo. "maldición" piensa mientras cambia sus ropas y se va de la habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Buenos días. **Saluda el menor de los Elric.

**¡Ohayo! **responden ambos jóvenes mientras se devoraban una pizza, Al mira a los lados buscando a su hermano.

**Salio. **Fue la simple respuesta de Ban al ver como el pequeño buscaba por todos lados.

**Ya veo. **Contesto, pero más para si, que para el resto. Se sentó con ellos para comer algo. **¿Sabes a donde fue? **Pregunto después de un rato.

**Mm. **Pensó el rubio en forma chibi y luego salto a los brazos de Al. **Dijo que iba a ver a Akabane. **Ban observaba con ojos fieros a Ginji y a su repentino ataque de abrazos para Al.

**¿Akabane? **Pregunto confundido.

**Un tipo loco. **Le contesta Ban, sin quitar la vista de Ginji. **Ed dice que es importante para su propósito. **Al baja la vista, la verdad es que le hubiera gustado haber despertado junto a su hermano, pero el saber que este le seguía ocultando cosas lo enfadaba mas.

**Al… **el menor posa su vista en el rubio, esta vez el joven estaba normal y para su sorpresa serio. **Al debes tener cuidado. **Dice el ex emperador del trueno.

**¿A qué te refieres con eso? **Preguntó confundido, el rubio lo miro aun mas serio.

**Es Ed. **El rubio calla tratando de acomodar las palabras. **Esta mal, no se, se ve diferente, todos los días se ve mas débil. **Ginji volvió a su forma chibi mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de confusión, Ban simplemente le dijo que no lo tomara en cuenta, pero las palabras del rubio habían afectado completamente a Al.

**En fin. **Ban se levanta. **Es hora de trabajar. **El joven se va de la mesa, Ginji lo sigue ya normal, estando ambos en la puerta el castaño lo observa. **¡Tú también vienes! **Al lo miro confuso, pero sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El menor estaba completamente sonrojado mientras veía al castaño repartir volantes, subió uno para observarlo detenidamente, el papel era de oficio, la letra estaba escrita a mano y estaba llenos de dibujos pintado con lápiz a palo "ahora comprendo porque habían tantos lápices en el suelo" pensó con una gotita. De pronto, entre la multitud pudo divisar a su hermano, junto a el estaba un sujeto completamente de negro, pensó que ese sujeto era ese tal Akabane. Tiro los papeles y corrió para perseguirlos, si su hermano no le decía las cosas, el mismo las descubriría. Corrió por muchos callejones, de pronto nos los vio mas, se asusto al no saber en donde se encontraba, camino un rato mas para ver si se encontraba con su hermano, pero al único lugar que llego a parar fue a una inmensa puerta, estaba abierta "no pierdo nada" pensó para darse ánimos y entro al lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Ya lo saben, cualquier cosa! **Gritaba el castaño con una sonrisa **¡visítenos, somos los Get Backers! **

**Ban-chan. **Dijo el rubio.

**Señora, si, usted. **No lo tomo en cuenta.

**Ban-chan. **Volvió a llamarlo, pero el castaño no lo miraba. **¡Ban-chan! **Grito en busca de atención.

**¡Que quieres! **Le dijo histérico, Ginji se convirtió en chibi mientras lagrimillas salían por sus ojos.

**Es que… **comenzó a hablar… **es que… **Ban comenzó a perder la paciencia. **Al no esta. **Dijo finalmente, Ban abrió los ojos confundido y miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente el chico no se encontraba "joder" pensó molesto "si llega Ed y no lo encuentra de seguro nos mata"

**¡Que esperas Ginji! **Grito mientras tomaba sus cosas. **Debemos encontrar a ese niño. **El rubio dejo de ser chibi mientras gritaba un fuerte si, pero de pronto se quedo quieto. **Y ahora que. **Expreso el pobre a punto de un ataque, no andaba con ganas de enfrentarse al enano de la trenza.

**¿Por donde se supone que debemos buscar? **Pregunto dudoso. Ban se quedo completamente estático al no saber que hacer, pero un grito de mujer los hizo voltearse para ver quien los estaba llamando encontrándose con…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Ya estoy harto! **Gritaba colérico el homúnculo mientras golpeaba sin compasión a la sombra, esta simplemente se dejaba, otra persona mas observaba toda la escena en completo silencio. **Maldición. **Dijo en un susurro ya mas calmado, pero la ira nuevamente llego al recordar el motivo de su enojo. **¡Maldición! **Y con un fuerte golpe en la mejilla bota a la sombra.

**Ya es suficiente. **Dijo la persona que se encontraba observando todo.

**¡Que sabes tu maldita sea! **Le respondió este con más rabia acercándose al lugar en donde estaba. **Recuerda que gracias a mi estas aquí muchachita. **Le dijo mientras tironeaba bruscamente de su ropa, mostrando a la persona resultando ser Winry, esta lo miro seriamente.

**Y recuerda que gracias a mi, tu puedes traspasar las puertas sin pagar algo a cambio. **Le contesto la joven fríamente. Envy la golpeo fuertemente, tirándola al suelo.

**Estúpida mocosa. **Sin más el homúnculo se alejó del lugar. Cuando el homúnculo no estaba a la vista, la sombra se acercó a la joven, levantándola suavemente.

**¿Te encuentras bien? **Pregunto con tono de preocupación.

**Si, eso no me afecta. **Le respondió la joven con su tono frío e indiferente y luego lo miro. **Tengo presente que si quiero separar a Ed de su hermano debo aguantar todas estas cosas. **La joven sonrió con maldad, la sombra simplemente suspiro. "otra tonta que cae por estupideces" pensó con burla ante la razón de la joven "solo le espera lo peor" después de levantarla se alejo del lugar, tal como iban las cosas nunca podrían cumplir con su misión. Camino por unos pasillos, llegando a una puerta, dentro de esta solo se encontraba una caldera en su centro, la sombra se acerca a esta mirando su interior, en esta se puede apreciar la imagen de Al, caminando con la mirada asustada por un lugar extraño. **El servirá.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nii-san. **Llamaba el menor observando todo su alrededor de forma insegura, no le gustaba para nada en donde se encontraba y para mas remate sentía que lo estaban vigilando. **Nii-san. **Volvió a llamar, cada vez más despacio. "joder" pensó asustado al escuchar un fuerte ruido y ver como una sombra se le acercaba, sin pensarlo golpeo a su enemigo rápidamente mientras salía corriendo gritando como loco, pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, se volteo encontrándose con Ed en el suelo. **¡nii-san! **exclamo preocupado, levantándolo del suelo. **¿Quién te hizo esto? **Pregunto con ojos inocentes el menor cuando su hermano ya estaba de pie, el mayor lo fulmino con la mirada.

**Como que quién me hizo esto. **Dijo con miles de venitas en la frente, pero cuando estuvo a punto de saltar encima suyo lo tomo de la mano alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

**¿Pero nii-san? **pregunto confundido. **La salida no es por ahí. **El mayor no lo escucho, solo se dedico a correr. **Nii-san. **Al se soltó de Ed, deteniéndose completamente, Ed asustado trato nuevamente de correr con el, pero el menor no se lo permitió. **Me dirás que es lo que esta pasando ahora. **Le dijo de forma molesta.

**Al no es momento. **Respondió fríamente mientras miraba para todos lados, enfureciendo más al menor.

**¡Claro que es el momento! **Al hubiera seguido alegando, pero el lo empujo al suelo, el menor pudo ver como unas balas estuvieron a punto de matarlo, antes de poder reaccionar, Ed se encontraba peleando con unos tipos desconocidos y con pinta de mala gente. El ya mas calmado hizo un circulo de transmutación, una lanza empezó a salir del circula, pero era demasiado lenta "vamos, vamos" decía el joven nervioso.

**¡Al!** grito Ed al ver a un hombre acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano mientras corría hacia ellos para ayudarle, dejando a los otros en el suelo. El sujeto apuntó al menor con su arma cuando él se hubo volteado y quedado frente a frente con él, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Se oyó un disparo y Al cerró los ojos esperando un dolor que nunca llegó. Al abrirlos observó con horror que Ed había recibido la bala por él. Lentamente comenzó a caer al suelo, Al observaba paralizado la escena, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, un dolor en su pecho no le permitía respirar, con horror vio la sangre que brotaba rápidamente del cuerpo de su hermano, se acerco a el abrasándolo y con todas sus fuerzas grito, tratando de que con eso el dolor disminuyera sin conseguirlo, el mismo sujeto lo apunto con el arma, Al observo el objeto mientras seguía llorando y de ahí escucho el balazo quedando todo completamente negro.

**Sólo un minuto. **Al abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, sentía sus lagrimas cayéndole por el rostro, observo el lugar completamente confundido encontrándose con Ban encendiendo un cigarrillo. **¿Fue real? **empezó a decir serio. **¿Parecía real? **siguió hablando mientras lo observaba. **A que si.**

**Ja…gan. **Susurro el menor mientras sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas. Pudo sentir como Ed se acercaba a el corriendo para abrasarlo fuertemente. **Nii-san. **Susurro en su pecho, respondiéndole el abraso con la misma fuerza. "estas vivo" los sollozos se incrementaron al escuchar la voz de Ed tratando de calmarlo.

**Maldita sea Ban. **Le regaño Ed. **No debiste hacerle eso a Al, tu sabes que el Jagan es algo horrible. **Ed siguió abrasando a su hermano que seguía derramando lagrimas, Ginji se acerco a ellos y abraso también a Al, tirándole la lengua al castaño, este igual se transformo en un chibi (ojos de gato, mas chiquito, pero igual de flaco).

**No fue mi culpa. **Trato de defenderse molesto. **Yo simplemente fije la vista a los bandidos. **Cruzó los brazos indiferente. **No es mi problema que al idiota se le ocurriera mirar mis ojos cuando utilice el Jagan.**

**Comprendo. **Ed se levanto, junto con Al. **Necesito que te lo lleves Ban, aun hay cosas que debo hacer en este lugar. **Al escuchar esto el menor, se seco rápidamente las lagrimas separándose de su hermano.

**Estoy bien. **Dijo imitando alegría. **Solo me deje llevar, eso es todo. **Ed estaba a punto de protestar, pero Ban se lo impidió.

**También tenemos que hacer algo aquí mocoso. **Dijo este, volviendo a su forma normal.

**¿A quien llamas enano? **Respondió Ed con rabia, pero se calmo rápidamente. **¿Qué se supone que deben hacer? **Ginji se le tiro encima en forma chibi.

**Heaven nos pidió recuperar algo. **Respondió el pequeño Ginji.

**¿Heaven? **Preguntó un confundido Al.

**Es una tipa que les consigue trabajos a estos. **Contesto Ed con burla. **Bien lo mejor será seguir, Akabane ya se me adelanto. **Ed comenzó a caminar, pero Ban lo detuvo. **¿Y ahora que? **Pregunto molesto.

**Ese sujeto es peligroso, no te fíes de el. **Fue la simple respuesta del castaño, Ed afirmo seriamente con la cabeza, soltando a Ginji, este volvió a su forma normal. **Bien es hora de continuar. **Todos asintieron siguiendo a Ed, después de todo el chico sabía a donde iba. Caminaron por unas largas horas, para su suerte nadie los había atacado. **Nadie nos ha atacado. **Comento observando a su alrededor.

**Demasiado extraño. **Le respondió el castaño, Ginji y Al iban detrás de ello, en silencio. Al miraba la espalda de su hermano cuando sintió como Ginji lo jalaba del brazo para hablarle.

**¿Qué sucede? **Pregunto ante la mirada del rubio.

**Me siento extraño. **Respondió este en forma chibi, Al no comprendió mucho las palabras del rubio. **El quiere salir. **Al pestañeo dos veces seguidas.

**¿El? **Después de decir esas palabras un enorme agujero se formo en sus pies haciendo que Al y Ginji cayeran en el, Ed y Ban al ver esto corrieron para ayudarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el agujero había desaparecido completamente.

**¡Al! **Grito asustado, mientras juntaba las manos y las ponía en el suelo para hacer el mismo agujero, pero sin resultados, Ban lo sujeto del hombro.

**Ellos estarán bien, preocúpate de ti primero. **Ed miro a su alrededor descubriendo que estaban completamente rodeados.

**Maldición. **Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de empezar a correr antes de que alguna bala le llegara. "Al"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pequeño caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, rodeado de hermosas cortinas rojas junto con velas colgadas en el techo, lentamente avanzaba con miedo escuchando una fuerte voz rodeando todo el lugar.

**Eso es malo. ¡Niño malo! **Al llego a una puerta blanca, apenas la abrió para que no lo notaran, sabia que no podía estar en ese lugar, pero al ver como cura que confesaba a su hermano lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba a un lugar completamente desconocido, se asusto sin poder evitar seguirlo para ver la seguridad de su hermano. No pudo ver mucho ya que había abierto muy poco la puerta, hizo un poco mas de fuerza encontrándose con una imagen horrible. **¡Niño malo¡Pecador! **Gritaba el cura mientras azotaba sin compasión el cuerpo de su hermano, puso las manos en su boca, para no emitir ruido, pudo notar como los ojos de Ed se posaban en los suyos suplicándole en silencio que se fuera y a la vez que lo ayudara, pero el simplemente se quedo ahí, en silencio y sin saber que hacer. Ya pasado el tiempo el cura dejo a Ed y se levanto, ordenándole al pequeño que se levantara, Ed con mucho esfuerzo lo hizo. **Como se nota que son hijos de ese pecador. **Comento con asco. **Por el bien de la iglesia será mejor que dejes esos sucios sentimientos. **Ed no decía absolutamente nada, ya completamente estable se dedico a marchar, Al corrió rápidamente alejándose del lugar.

Se encontraban caminando de vuelta a casa, Al no podía articular palabra, su mente infantil no sabia que decir, Ed simplemente afirmaba su hombro con una mano y miraba al frente. **Odio la iglesia. **Fue lo único que dijo en todo el camino, Al asintió sintiéndose de alguna forma culpable. Llegaron a casa gritando su regreso, pero el silencio los recibió fríamente, Al recordó con tristeza que su madre hace tres meses había muerto.

**Vamos nii-san es hora de dormir. **Al extendió la mano de su hermano, pero este la rechazo caminando con un poco de dificultad a la pieza acostándose en ella.

**Hoy dormiré solo. **Fueron las frías palabras de Ed hacia su pequeño hermano, que le miraba con lágrimas. **¡Deja de molestar! **Grito mientras le lanzaba algunas cosas sin mucha fuerza, de pronto comenzó a llorar. Al se le acerco abrazándolo, este lo rechazo y el pequeño volvió a abrasarlo, Ed se rindió correspondiendo el abraso aferrándose a su hermano.

**Gomen nasai. **Fueron las palabras del pequeño al entender que su dolor era por no haber ayudado a su hermano.

**Continuara…**

**N.D.Hanasaki**:

Lo se este capi fue una basura y el final mas raro TT en fin lo puse porque me acorde de un capitulo de X (XD) la niña del fuego hacia cositas lindas con sus poderes, aparecia la mama y la llamaba demonio, pobre cabra XD, en fin me costo hacerlo, disculpen la demora, ya saben quejas, dudas, alguna felicitacion (estaria feliz de recibir solo de esas cosas ) mandenme un review o escribanme un mail estare feliz de recibirlos. Okis ahora respondo reviews wiiiiii:

**Nerferyami: **me alegro que te haya gustado (TT me gusta que les guste xX) en fin aqui esta el capi, prometo mejorar en el siguiente.

**Daniela Lynx: **Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo haya respondido algunas preguntas XD. Cierto Ed es mucho mejor que Al, ¬¬ auqneu en el manga se ven casi parejos de poderes.

**Koibitotenshitotsuki: **arigatoo por esas palabras tan bellas .

**Integra: **TT niña te extraño quiero volver a chatear contigo, espero que te encuentres bien amiga mia. La verdad es que todos los recuerdos de la infancia las tendra Al, a menos de que diga que Ed las tiene (Ed tiene otras cosas jejeje) Te aseguro que odiaras mucho mas a Envy jojojo. en fin gracias por el review, ta kawaii.

nos leemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, he aquí un nuevo capitulo (me costo mucho hacerlo T T) ojalá les guste , no pienso poner las advertencias ya que lo saben y tampoco los derechos, en fin este fic va dedicado a mi sobrino que nació el martes a las 19:40hrs, esto es para ti niño llorón, las cuales joderás mis noches por el resto de mi vida TT (¬¬ eh,…ya) mejor lean el fic XD nos leemos abajo.

(blablabla)- notas de autora.

**Blablabla-** conversan.

"blablabla"- piensan.

**_blablabla –_** voz x de la nada.

---------------- cambio de escena.

**I DONT CRY.**

Lentamente comienza a tomar conciencia, percatándose del lugar, se levanta con dificultad sin comprender mucho, recuerda los anteriores sucesos, iban caminando, Ginji le había dicho algo y después no sintió el suelo, vio el rostro preocupado de su hermano mientras sentía que caía, luego de eso nada. Tomo su cabeza con una mano, nuevamente había tenido un sueño extraño, últimamente siempre soñaba cosas de Ed y el siendo niños. Olvidó todos sus pensamientos al recordar que Ginji también había caído con el, lo busco con la vista encontrándolo a un par de metros, se levanto y corrió en dirección al joven.

**Ginji. **Gritó tratando de despertar al muchacho, para su suerte funciono, lentamente Ginji se fue incorporando.

**¿Al? **Pregunto confundido, luego se levanto quedando ambos frente a frente. **¿Dónde esta Ban-chan? **Dijo con lagrimillas es forma chibi, a Al le salio una gotita.

**No lo se. **Respondió un poco desilusionado. **Yo también quiero estar con mi nii-san. **Al escucho las risas de Ginji. **¿Qué? **Pregunto rojo y confundido.

**Me gusta la forma en que quieres a tu hermano. **Al se sonrojo completamente.

**No se de que hablas. **Trato de disimular. **Es obvio que lo quiero, somos hermanos. **Ginji nuevamente rió.

**No soy tonto Al, ese cariño que se tienen es especial. **Siguió diciendo el joven, ahora en forma adulta. **Me alegro de que seas correspondido. **Ahora Al parecía tomate, pero luego sonrió.

**Yo también me alegro de que tú seas correspondido. **Le dijo el pequeño, hora fue el turno de Ginji para sonrojarse.

**Jeje. **Fue su única respuesta, mientras se rascaba la nariz, pero toda la tranquilidad se esfumo cuando Ginji fue golpeado por una fuerza invisible a la muralla, Al no alcanzó a reaccionar y esa misma fuerza lo golpea fuertemente en el estómago, quitándole el aire, lanzándolo a varios metros de donde estaba, grita de dolor y pone su mano en el estómago.

**Nunca bajen la guardia. **Se escucho una voz por todo el lugar. Al con esfuerzo se levantó buscando al dueño de esa voz. De la nada aparece un sujeto cubierto completamente con una capa, lo único que se podía ver de el, era la boca. **Demasiado débil, no me sirves. **Le dijo fríamente a Al, pero se acerco a este tomándolo del pelo hacia arriba.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres? **Pregunto el joven dudoso.

**Esas cosas no te son de importancia. **Respondió la voz fríamente, luego lanzo a Al lejos, acercándose a Ginji que se encontraba inconsciente a causa del golpe. **El si servirá. **Acto seguido levanto la mano colocándola en la frente del recuperador, Ginji comenzó a gritar de dolor. Al corrió para salvar a su amigo, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, pero eso no le hizo nada al hombre de la capa, que solo se volteo para verle y seguir con su trabajo. Al molesto ante la reacción hizo un circulo de transmutación sacando una espada, con decisión nuevamente corrió para atacar a esa persona. Con un rápido movimiento el ser encapuchado esquivo el golpe que podía ser letal, para sorpresa de Al, este junto sus manos poniéndolas en el suelo, haciendo aparecer otra espada.

**¿Quién eres? **Pregunto un poco temeroso, pero lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un fuerte golpe que con mucho esfuerzo logro detener con su espada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mierda. **Decía el alquimista mientras golpeaba a uno de sus enemigos fuertemente en la cabeza. "Tienes que estar bien Al" se decía el muchacho tratando de darse ánimos. Sin darse cuenta lo pensamientos de Ban eran los mismo, pero estos estaban dirigidos hacia su compañero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Es demasiado fuerte" Pensaba el pequeño alquimista agotado, lo único que había hecho en todo el rato, era defenderse y ya estaba mas que cansado, observo al ser encapuchado, seguía atacándolo con la misma fuerza del principio, como si nunca se cansara. ¡**Maldición! **Grito al no poder esquivar bien un ataque cayendo al suelo, el ser se detuvo completamente, sin darle el golpe de gracia, se quedo mirando los ojos fieros de Al.

**Eres débil. **Le dijo. **No podrás hacer nada si sigues así. Envy terminara llevándoselo. **Eso hizo reaccionar a Al, comprendiendo a quien se refería, tomo su espada y se lanzo nuevamente contra el ser, esta vez atacándolo violentamente. Con un rápido movimiento logro cortar parte de la tela en la cual el encapuchado ocultaba su rostro, Al sonrió ante lo que había logrado, pero su sonrisa desapareció al contemplar los ojos de su enemigo, estos eran amarillos, amarillos brillantes y con rasgos salvajes, se podía apreciar un poco de su cabello el cual también era amarillo, Al quedo sin palabras ante lo que veía, el ser al percatarse de eso dio un rápido movimiento golpeando a Al en el cuello.

**Nii-san. **Susurro el joven antes de sumergirse en la inconsciencia, el hombre encapuchado lo dejo tirado en el suelo, nuevamente cubrió su rostro y luego se alejo, acercándose a Ginji, necesitaba terminar su trabajo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Algo anda mal aquí. **Se dijo a si mismo Ed, Ban escucho las palabras de Ed al golpear a un tipo que se encontraba cerca del rubio.

**Yo también creo lo mismo. **Le dijo seriamente. "algo me dice que Ginji esta en problemas" pensó el joven preocupado ante su amigo y el hermano de Ed

Fue una batalla dura, pero con mucho esfuerzo, ambos jóvenes pudieron derrotar a todos los tipos. Ahora caminaban sin rumbo fijo, buscando a los otros jóvenes que se encontraban perdidos. Caminaban en silencio, mirando todo su alrededor con cuidado, de pronto ambos saltan en diferentes direcciones, el suelo en el cual se encontraban segundo antes caminando, estaba completamente destruido.

**¡Sal de ahí! **Grito furioso el rubio, juntando las manos, mientras aparecía un cuchillo en su mano derecha, Ban simplemente se arreglo los lentes. Una carcajada se escucho por todo el lugar y al frente de ellos apareció el mismo ser encapuchado.

**¿Cómo has estado Edward Elric? **saludó cortésmente el ser, Ed lo miro sorprendido, Ban simplemente miro al extraño que se había aparecido con seriedad.

**Tú eres… **Dijo con dificultad el rubio.

**Veo que todavía me recuerdas… **comenzó a hablar. **Déjame decirte que te has portado muy mal pequeño. **Le dijo en tono de regaño. **Eres muy malo, así que me tome la molestia de ocupar a uno de tus amigos para continuar con lo acordado. **Los ojos de Ed se abrieron por el horror que sentían, Ban observaba todo en silencio concluyendo con eso de que algo malo ocurriría.

**Eres un mentiroso, tú nunca mencionaste algo de eso. **Ed apretó los puños. **¡Nunca dijiste que ocuparías a mis amigos¡Yo soy el del contrato¡¡Castígame a mí! **El ser negó con la cabeza y se acerco a Ed rápidamente, Ban trato de hacer algo, pero una fuerza invisible lo mando lejos, dejándolo inconsciente. Ed se quedo de frente mirando a sujeto seriamente, de pronto el ser levanta su mano tomando a Ed del cuello, levantándolo hasta que el alquimista no pudiera tocar el suelo. Ed no hacia nada para safarse del agarre.

**Eres astuto y valiente. **Le dijo con enojo. **Valla forma de desperdiciar esa fuerza. **Lo suelta y Ed cae al suelo rápidamente tosiendo con fuerza. **Tu amiga rubia esta con nosotros, te aconsejo tener cuidado si deseas mantenerte con tu hermano. **Ed dejo de toser, subiendo la vista a ser.

**¿Winry? **Pregunto dudoso, con mucho esfuerzo se levanto. **¿Qué le hicieron a Winry¿Por qué esta con ustedes? **Un golpe en el estomago lo calla completamente.

**Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. **Respondió el ser, después de eso todo se volvió negro, quedando el alquimista inconsciente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Ven Al! **Lo llama un entusiasmado Ed de diez años. Alphonse confundido mira sus manos, descubriendo que eran muy pequeñas para su edad, se observa completamente y se da cuenta que aparenta nueve años, asustado observa el paisaje¿era Rizenbool¿Qué hacia ahí¿Cómo había llegado? Una mano tomándole la suya y empujándolo a cierto lado, lo saca de sus dudas. **¡Ven Al, el agua esta deliciosa! **Sonríe el pequeño Ed.

**Nii-san. **Susurra el pequeño sin comprender nada. **Nii-san. **De un tirón se suelta de Ed. **¿qué hago aquí nii-san! **Gritó asustado. **Nosotros, esto es un sueño ¿verdad? **El rostro triste de Ed, responde su pregunta.

**¿No quieres quedarte conmigo? **Le pregunta tristemente. **¿Acaso no te gusta el mundo que prepare para ti y para mí? **Al niega con la cabeza. **¿Entonces? **Lagrimas sale de sus ojos dorados, Al lo abrasa.

**Este no es mi mundo. **Le sonríe calidamente. **Además yo siempre estaré contigo, no es necesario un sueño para que tú y yo no queramos como ahora. **El pequeño Ed asiente con la cabeza y se aleja del cuerpo de Al, este se percata que vuelve a tener catorce años, mira a su alrededor y ve todo negro, el pequeño Ed tampoco esta, se toma la cabeza con las manos al sentir un fuerte dolor, después de eso millones de imágenes pasan por su cabeza, igual que la anterior vez, pero esta vez se meten dolorosamente, confundiéndolo. **¡Nii-san! **grita y todo se detiene, Al abre los ojos horrorizados cuando una imagen llega a su mente dando un grito de terror.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abre los ojos asustado, lagrimas caían de sus ojos ante la imagen que había visto, recuerda su lucha con el joven encapuchado y recuerda parte de su rostro, se levanta buscando a Ginji, para su sorpresa el joven se encuentra a unos metros de el, dándole la espalda, Al grita su nombre acercándose a el, Ginji se da vuelta y Al queda congelado al ver como el rubio tiene en cada brazo afirmados del cuello los cuerpo de Ed y Ban.

**¿Te gusta? **Pregunto burlonamente una voz, la cual Al reconoció al instante, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para verlo, Envy apareció al lado de Ginji.

**¿Qué le has hecho? **Pregunto asustado Al, provocando que el homúnculo sonriera.

**Simplemente juego. **Fue su respuesta, dándole una señal a Ginji el cual soltó a Ed y Ban, ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo. **No están muertos. **Siguió hablando. **El primero en morir serás tú. **Envy miro con odio a Al y con otra señal Ginji comenzó a atacarlo.

**¡Ginji! **Grito asustado el pequeño mientras trataba de esquivar sus ataques. **¿Qué te ha pasado¡Detente por favor! **Pero sus palabras eran en vano y Ginji continuaba con sus ataques eléctricos. Envy se reía a carcajada limpia al ver el patético esfuerzo de Al por no ser lastimado.

**Eres patético. **Le dijo con burla, luego se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de Ed. **Creo que me lo llevare. **Al observo con horror a Envy cuando escucho esas palabras, ante su desconcentración Ginji pudo darle un fuerte golpe eléctrico en el estomago, Al quedo tirado en suelo.

"Maldición" se lamentaba el pequeño al no poder hacer nada, giro un poco la cabeza, Envy estaba levantando el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras Ginji tomaba nuevamente del cuello a Ban para empezar a asfixiarlo, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, "deja de llorar, ya no eres un niño" se reto mientras recordaba todas las veces en que Ed se aguantaba el llanto para seguir adelante, comenzó a levantarse, debía seguir, junto sus manos y las puso en el suelo, una luz ilumino el lugar, Envy observo sorprendido como el niño sacaba una gran espada sin la ayuda de un circulo de transmutación, sonrió con maldad. **¡Envy! **Grito el pequeño con odio mientras corría para atacarle. **¡No te llevaras a mi nii-san! **ante de que llegara a Envy, Ginji se cruzó, pero Al no se detuvo y con un rápido movimiento lanzo al rubio por los aires sin cortarlo o algo por el estilo.

**Vaya, vaya. **Se burlo el homúnculo mientras esquivaba el golpe. **Resulta que el muchachito si tenía fuerzas. **De un salto ya estaba sobre Al, pero este reacciono y antes de que le hiciera algo, logro cortarlo con la espada.

**Lo logre. **Dijo feliz al ver el homúnculo en el suelo, pero toda felicidad se esfumo al ver como este se recuperaba, se culpo ante su felicidad, había olvidado que el se regeneraba rápidamente.

**Que bien mocoso. **Comenzó a decir mientras su cuello se iba arreglando y la sangre desaparecía. **Creo que te he subestimado más de lo que creía. **Le sonrió para luego tirarle la lengua. **Es mentira. **Al dudo ante el comentario, pero luego unos brazos detuvieron completamente sus movimientos, Ginji lo había agarrado por la espalda y ya no podía moverse, Envy sonrió victorioso y se acerco tranquilamente a un desesperado Al que luchaba por soltarse. **Por eso te dije que era mentira.**

**Ginji suéltame. **Rogaba el pequeño al ver como el homúnculo se le acercaba peligrosamente. **¡Ginji! **Grito desesperado. Ante los gritos el mayor soltó un poco a Al, el pequeño aprovecho eso y se soltó rápidamente saltando encima de Envy el cual volvió a cortar con su espada. Corrió para despertar a su hermano y a Ban, no podía solo con el homúnculo, ni menos contra Ginji. **¡Nii-san¡Nii-san despierta! **Al sacudía a Ed tomándolo de sus hombros, este movió los ojos en señal de estar despertando, Al dejo a su hermano y luego se dirigió a donde se encontraba Ban. **¡Ban¡Despierta! Ginji esta en mal estado. **Alguien lo tomo fuertemente del pelo tirándolo al suelo por a espalda, Al observo el rostro fulminante del homúnculo.

**¡Maldito mocoso! **Le dijo con mucho odio el ser transformando su mano en un objeto filudo, Al logro esquivar el ataque y corrió para golpear a Ginji el cual volvía a atacarlo.

"necesito pensar en un plan" se decía Al mientras se defendía de los ataques de Envy "necesito ayudar a mi hermano" volvía a golpear a Ginji, dejándolo fuera de combate "debo detener a esa cosa" Al junto sus manos y las puso en el suelo, en donde se encontraba Envy aparecieron murallas, cayéndole encima al homúnculo, Al aprovecho la ocasión y tomo a su hermano, Ban y Ginji para escapar, pero no se podía a los tres "maldición ¿qué se supone que haga?" se preguntaba el pequeño asustado y mucho mas al sentir como el homúnculo golpeaba la muralla fuertemente.

**Al… **la voz de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo la mirada encontrando a Ed sentado en el suelo completamente aturdido.

**Nii-san. **Exclamo aliviado ahora serian dos contra uno.

**¿Dónde me encuentro? **Pregunto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su hermano, en ese momento Envy logro destruir la muralla, sus ojos mostraban toda la furia que sentía, giro la vista encontrándose con Al acercándose a Ed rápidamente, el odio creció en su ser junto con la envidia, corrió en dirección al menor de los Elric.

"El mocoso alquimista es mío" Pensó obsesionado con ganas de tener la cabeza de Al en sus manos, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez su cuerpo muerto "maldito Alphonse Elric"

**¡Alphonse! **Grito asustado el mayor, junto las manos sacando una enorme muralla evitando el ataque de Envy, de pronto su respiración se hizo más rápida se sintió cansado y sin fuerzas, todo le empezó a dar vueltas.

**¡Malditos mocosos! **Nuevamente Envy ataco al menor y Ed puso otra muralla, la pelea no tenia sentido, Envy atacaba como loco a Alphonse mientras Ed lo defendía con la alquimia, por alguna razón el homúnculo se había vuelto loco. **Te matare, es mío, te matare. **Repetía una y otra vez. Alphonse no podía moverse, cuando intentaba hacer algo, Envy se el lanzaba y Ed lo ayudaba, pero la pared era destruida rápidamente y nuevamente Ed sacaba otra muralla para rescatarlo.

"así no llegaremos a ningún lado" Al miro a Ed, encontrándolo mas pálido de lo normal, recordó su sueño y con miedo junto sus mano creando nuevamente esa cárcel para Envy. **¡Nii-san! **Grito el menor a su hermano mientras cargaba a Ginji, Ed comprendiendo tomo a Ban y así ambos se fueron corriendo del lugar.

Todo quedo completamente vació, Envy logro salir de su prisión colérico vio a su alrededor y al no encontrarse con los hermanos golpeo el suelo mientras daba un fuerte grito de odio hacia el menor de los Elric, el ser encapuchado y Winry aparecieron.

**¿Dónde esta? **Dijo el homúnculo desesperado.** ¿Dónde están esos sujetos? **Envy se empezó a alejar pero un a fuerza invisible lo voto al suelo. **¡Maldita sea, suéltame! **Gritaba tratando se soltarse para matar a esos tipos.

**Winry ya no puede más. **Dijo el ser señalando a la rubia la cual estaba más pálida de lo normal. **Es momento de irse. **Envy negó con la cabeza fuertemente mientras seguía luchando por liberarse.

**¡Edward es mío!. Nunca se lo daré a ese mocoso mamón de mierda. **Un choque eléctrico lo calmo, la sombra se acerco a Envy cargándolo.

**Es hora de regresar. **Comento la sombra, Winry afirmo con la cabeza. En ese momento estiro uno des brazos mientras que con el otro sacaba un cuchillo, con un rápido movimiento se hizo un corte en la muñeca, la sangre broto rápidamente por el suelo, la chica comenzó a caminar formando un círculo de transmutación con su sangre, el signo de los homúnculos se puso en el centro de esta, ya terminado el trabajo el ser encapuchado se acerco a Winry y puso una mano en la herida de la joven curándola por completo, luego los tres se pusieron sobre el circulo, este se ilumino y así los tres desaparecieron del lugar, la sangre se fue evaporando cuando ya no quedaba nadie, borrando toda evidencia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el rostro durmiente de su hermano, se encontraba a centímetro de su boca, sintió unas locas ganas de besarlo, pero se contuvo y decidió levantarse, se movió lentamente para no despertarlo, pero no lo consiguió y los ojos café del menor se abrieron en confusión.

**Nii-san. **Le dijo suavemente Al a su hermano, con una sonrisa lo abraso y beso con cariño, Ed no supo como reaccionar ante ese gesto.

**¿Qué paso? **Fue lo primero que pregunto el rubio, Al bajo la vista apenado y luego sonrió calidamente.

**Lo importante es que estas bien. **Al volvió a abrasarlo, pero el rostro serio de Ed no cambio. **¿Qué pasa? **Pregunto con duda.

**Esto es mi culpa. **Dijo el mayor ocultando su vista con sus ojos.

**¿Qué es tu culpa nii-san? **al estaba completamente confundido, Ed levanto la cabeza mostrando sus lagrimas, se aferro al cuerpo de su hermano en una abraso desesperado. Al respondió el abraso con cariño, sonrió por el gesto, Ed se le estaba abriendo, su hermano se estaba mostrando como realmente era y el era el único que podía verlo, era el único con ese privilegio. **Calma nii-san. **Comenzó a hablar. Paso como media hora antes de que Ed pudiera calmarse, seco sus lágrimas con su brazo y luego miro a su hermano seriamente.

**Vámonos. **Fue lo único que pudo decir.

**Pero nii-san. ¿A dónde nos iremos? **Al no comprendía la actitud de Ed, pero el mayor no respondió, se lanzo a Al besándolo hambrientamente, el menor respondió con la misma intensidad sin percatarse de cómo el mayor juntaba sus manos y las colocaba en la cama, formando el circulo de transmutación. **Nii-san. **Miro a su hermano asustado mientras la luz los absorbía.

**Lo siento Al. **Fue lo único que respondió el mayor. **Pero ya no debemos estar aquí, yo acepte el trato, debo destruirlo por… el… bie… **Ed no pudo terminar su oración, quedo inconsciente en el pecho de su hermano, Al lo abraso fuertemente, mientras la luz terminaba de consumirlos, nuevamente empezarían otro viaje.

"¿qué me estas ocultando nii-san?" pensó el menor asustado ante los comportamientos extraños de Ed, cerro los ojos, guiándose por el cansancio que le llegaba al cuerpo, cualquier cosa que pasara el tendría que estar preparado. "nii-san" los dos jóvenes desparecieron del lugar. Ban abrió la puerta de la pieza buscando algo, pero en el lugar no había nada.

**¿Qué sucede Ban-chan? **Pregunto el rubio en forma chibi lanzándose a su espalda, Ban acaricio los cabellos del rubio.

**Nada Ginji, solo creí escuchar ruidos. **Después de eso cerro la puerta.

Continuara…

Fin del capitulo ocho YY disculpen la demora, pero ya tengo varias ideas claras XD bueno ahora a repsonder reviwes

koibitotenshitotsuki: gracias por tuslindas palabras. Sobre la ultima parte es un sueño de Al, como habia explicadoanteriormente, todos los recuerdos y sueños del pasado son de Al ya queEd tiene otras cosas (XD mal pensada) je je espero leerte pronto arigatoo por el apoyo

integra: espero que te haya ido bien en el colegio disculpa por no haber puesto mas a akabane o a kadsu-chan YY, pero no te preocupes que el tipo saldra en un comentario a futuro (oeso me imaginao XD)

Iji akaru: Winry tendra un feo final (siiiiiiii) jo jo jo veamos sobre al, el tipo tiene catorce, la verdad es que no me sale tan maduro (y eso que quiero que sea el seme XD) en fin tratare de emjorar en ese aspecto aunque lo chistoso es que el pequeño sabe que esta actuando como un cobarde (lo malcriaron) espero que te guste este capitulo.

abel: muchas gracias por el review - me alegra saber que te guste, disuclpa el retraso (pobremas nuevos en la vida de hana ¬¬ guagua en casa XX llego para quedarse XD el sobrino XP) creo que en este capitulo repondi tu pregunta sobre Ed, sobre Al mmm no tengo muy claro que poner en el final,auqnue una de mis ideas era (censurado XD) y eso pues XDsobre el espiritu, sip era shaoran, cosas raras que ocurrieron entre ellos hizo que shaoran se convirtiera en lo que era XD, si edXal la lleva, pero prefiera a Ed de uke XD solo una vez lo vi de seme (ponla que me rei jojojo)

annie-chan-diethel: larga vida a la muerte de Winry, sobre el cura XP pienso lo mismo jojojo, gracias por el review.

ya lo saben dudas, comentarios, criticas mandenme un review :) nos leemos despues


	9. Chapter 9

Wiiiiiiiii noveno capitulo... como ha pasado el tiempo OO no yo me creo el hecho de escribir tanto un fic XD, agradezco a todos los que me mandan review este capitulo es para ustedes jojojo.

Advertencia: lo mismo de siempre ya lo saben solo que ahora en este capitulo pondré lemon así que cosa suya si lo leen, luego no me culpen por traumas o algo así (como si escribiera muy fuerte XD) también va a ser un capitulo completamente cursi XD es que devia terminar en algo lindo para comenzar con las desgracias jo jo jo, los diálogos entre otras ¬¬ mejor no ponerlas, hace ocho capítulos que ando en las mismas de seguro ya se las memorizaron XD ahora si el fic. Nos leemos abajo.

Ah, olvide decirles algo que loca, en fin en esta ocasión estos lindos hermanitos viajaran al mundo de loveless y que demonios es eso se preguntaran algunos, pues loveless es un serie shonen ai la cual consiste en… que va la cosa es que las personas vírgenes tienen cola y orejas de gato y las no vírgenes no tienen (ni cola ni orejas U). El prota se llama Ritsuka y el otro se llama… esperen… lo recordaba… ¬¬ lo olvide, en fin ellos no saldrán solo quiero poner las orejitas y las colitas XD okis ahora si lean tranquilos.

I DONT CRY.

Al abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo la lluvia caer hasta su cuerpo, levanto la vista encontrándose con un lugar completamente desconocido "¿En donde estamos ahora?" pensó un poco molesto "¿Dónde esta mi nii-san?" Al se asusto al no ver ningún rastro de su hermano.

**Nii-san. **Llamo el pequeño sin escuchar respuesta. **Nii-san. **Volvió a llamar, buscándolo por los alrededores.

**Al. **Se escucho la voz de Ed a lo lejos, Al suspiro aliviado, pero aun buscaba rastros de su hermano.

**Nii-san ¿Dónde estas? **Pregunto el joven.

**Al… **volvió a llamar Ed, sin responder a la pregunta. **Sal de encima.**

**¿Eh? **El joven bajo la cabeza, encontrándose con todo el cuerpo de su hermano aplastado por su cuerpo. **Gomen. **Se disculpo mientras se salía rápidamente, Ed se levanto y cuando estuvo a punto de darle el mayor reto de su vida se quedo mirando al joven sorprendido. **¿Qué? **Le pregunto un poco sonrojado ante la insistente mirada del mayor.

**Al… tus… tus… **Ed apunto la cabeza del menor, Al subió su mano para tocársela y cual fue su sorpresa al sentir una orejitas y para mas, parecían de gato.

**¡Que! **Fue lo único que pudo decir el muchacho ante lo que tenía, luego Ed apunto hacia su trasero con la misma sorpresa, Al más rojo se volteo y encontró una cola. "¿Qué demonios?" pensaba el muchacho asustado por lo que tenia. Ed se acerco a su hermano y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar las orejitas.

**Son suaves. **Comenzó a decir y luego se miro las manos completamente sorprendido. **Al… **Comenzó a hablar.** Mis manos son reales. **Ed le mostró sus manos y para sorpresa del menor la mano que debía ser de metal ahora era una de carne y hueso. Al sonrió contento.

**No sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber eso nii-san. **Ed le sonrió, pero nuevamente se acerco al menor, esta vez tomándole la cola y observándola con duda.

**¿Por qué yo no tengo? **Pregunto molesto e hizo un puchero, a Al le salio una gotita.

**Vamos nii-san estamos en un lugar completamente desconocido, quien sabe lo que significa tener cola. **Ed se fijo en Al con duda y luego tomo la cola del menor acariciándola, Al sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, pero dejos de sentirlo cuando las manos de Ed dejaron el pelaje suave del muchacho y ponía las manos en la cintura.

**¿Qué haremos ahora? **Al levanto los hombros al no tener claro nada. **En fin. **Ed se acerco a un basurero, junto las manos poniéndolas en la basura, formando un paraguas, lo abrió y volvió con Al. **Lo mejor será no mojarnos y pensar en algo. **Le dijo con una sonrisa, Al le respondió el gesto con otra.

Ambos se encontraban caminando por los alrededores de este nuevo y extraño lugar, Al sostenía el paraguas mientras Ed caminaba a su lado, estaban de la mano. El lugar no se veía tan diferente como los otros, las casas eran normales, las rejas normales, animales normales e incluso las personas, solo con el simple detalle de que algunos tenían colas y orejas al igual que Al y otros no tenían nada como Ed.

**Esto es demasiado extraño para mí. **Concluyo Edward sentándose en unos de los bancos de un negocio, para su suerte el dinero era el mismo del que tenían y podían comprar algunas cosas.

**Vamos nii-san, no es tan extraño. **Trato de calmar mientras tomaba jugo, unas escolares pasaban por el lugar y observaron a los hermanos.

**Pero que lindo el niño de ahí. **Comenzó a hablar una joven mientras movía su cola alegremente.

**Si no esta mal. **Le siguió la otra, pero al ver a Ed lo miraron con cierto asco para luego retirarse del lugar, Al estaba completamente sonrojado y Ed mas venitas no podía tener en la cabeza.

**Vamos nii-san, no tener cola no es tan malo. **Edward miro a su hermano con odio y luego miro a otro lado un poco sonrojado, pero con fastidio.

**No me gusta que te miren de ese modo. **Fue su simple respuesta, causando que el menor sonriera por esa respuesta.

**Con que estas celoso. **Comento acercándose a el mirándolo pícaramente, Ed se sonrojo aun mas.

**¡Claro que no! **Trato de defenderse, pero Al lo miraba tan intensamente que el pobre Ed apenas podía comprender sus propias palabras. **Al estamos en un lugar publico. **Continuo diciendo completamente sonrojado al sentir como los brazos de Al lo rodeaban por el cuello y se acercaba a su boca peligrosamente, para finalmente depositar un suave beso en los labios del mayor.

**No te preocupes nii-san aquí es normal. **Le susurro en el oído al mayor, Ed se dio vuelta y pudo descubrir como habían todo tipos de parejas ya sea de dos hombres, dos mujeres o un hombre y una mujer, sonrió al ver eso y luego abrazo a su hermano, Al agrando su sonrisa ante el gesto.

**Hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien. **Le susurro el mayor con una calida sonrisa y luego beso a su hermano. **Me alegro de que estés aquí Al. **El menor le sonrió en repuesta, se sentía tan bien a su lado, pero todo llego a su fin cuando recordó las palabras que el mayor le había dicho antes de partir a este mundo _esto es por mi culpa _se pregunto lo que realmente quería decir Ed, pero luego de otro beso, decidió preguntar después y disfrutar del momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Maldición¡Maldición! **Gritaba un furioso Envy destruyendo todo a su paso, Winry miraba tranquilamente la escena, después de todo el homúnculo se caracterizaba por hacer ese tipo de cosas.

**Ya basta Envy, debemos seguir con la misión. **Le comunico la sombra, apareciéndose a su lado, lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe de parte del ser.

**Es tu culpa maldición. **Le dijo colérico, acercándose a el peligrosamente. **El ahora seria mío si tu no me hubieras detenido. **Levanto el brazo para darle un fuerte golpe, pero fue detenido por una fuerza invisible, provocando que su enojo creciera.

**¡Maldita sea! Suéltame. **Gritaba con fuerza, mientras trataba de soltarse, pero sin resultados, le envío una patada moviendo un poco de su túnica mostrando nuevamente esos ojos dorados junto con su cabello del mismo color, Envy se sorprendió un poco al verlos. "¿Quién demonios es el?" se pregunto sintiendo que la fuerza que lo sostenía desaparecía completamente, el ser se tapo bien el rostro. Winry se había levantado sorprendida, ella también había visto el color y pelo de ese ser.

"no puede ser" se decía estupefacta la muchacha, luego volvió a sentarse, era realmente imposible que eso pasara, observo sus manos, encontrándose unas enormes cicatriz en forma de cruz. **¿Cuánto me queda? **Le pregunto a los que se encontraban ahí, el hombre encapuchado se acerco a ella, le tomo la mano, una luz blanca comenzó a salir del ser rodeando el cuerpo de la muchacha.

**No mucho. **Fue su respuesta. **Tendremos que esperar un tiempo hasta que estés mejor. **Envy se acerco a los jóvenes con fastidio.

**No me digas que la harás descansar. **El homúnculo sonrió con sarcasmo. **Si no sirve simplemente buscamos a otro. **El ser lo miro, Envy pudo sentir los ojos penetrantes de este mirándolo con enfado.

**Sabes perfectamente que eso no se puede. **El homúnculo miro para otro lado y luego se fue del lugar, estar con estorbos lo molestaba demasiado.

**El nunca se quedara con el. **La muchacha miraba fríamente la espalda de Envy. **Si al no sabe protegerlo yo misma matare a Envy y de paso a Al por débil. **La rubia escucho la risa del otro sujeto, esta también sonrió. **¿Cómo eres? **Le pregunto mientras levantaba la mano para sacarle la capucha, pero el fue mas rápido tomándole su brazo con fuerza.

**Nunca hagas eso. **Le dijo con fiereza, la muchacha agacho la cabeza apenada, luego el ser se fue, Winry miraba el suelo.

**No eres el verdad… no pueden haber dos… aunque… **Winry decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y se acostó en el suelo, debía descansar para su nuevo viaje.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos hermanos se encontraban sentados en un sillón, con alquimia habían construido una casa en medio de un terreno vacío, para su suerte seguía lloviendo, así que nadie los molestaría. Al abrazaba a su hermano, este se encontraba con los ojos cerrado, mientras jugaba con la cola del menor, de pronto el mayor se levanta y mira a Al con seriedad.

**Debemos hablar Al. **Dijo con cierta tristeza. **Debemos aclarar varias cosas.**

**Seguro. **Fue la única respuesta que pudo darle, mientras lo miraba a la cara.

**Al… yo. **Ed bajo la vista y apretó su mano, transformándolos en puños, Al comprendió de lo que su hermano quería hablarle. **Yo… **el mayor subió la vista sorprendido al sentir la mano de Al, en su mejilla, sonriéndole dulcemente.

**Sabes, ayer cuando peleaba con Envy logre transmutar cosas sin la ayuda de un círculo. **Ed seguía mirándolo sorprendido. **Pero sabes, comprendí que eso fue gracias a mis deseos de luchar. **Le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente, conservando su dulce sonrisa. **De protegerte nii-san. **

**Al. **Susurro sintiendo los brazos del menor en su cuerpo, para luego ser besado calidamente.

**Nii-san yo te amo. **El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego empujo al menor a un lado, separándose de sus brazos.

**No puedes amar a quien te ha causado todo este dolor. **Al lo miraba sin comprender. **Maldición Al, yo fui el que comenzó toda esta locura.**

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **El menor expresaba toda la confusión que sentía por esas palabras, Ed bajo la vista apenado.

**Cuando te pedí que fueras a comprar el libro, el apareció. **El mayor seguía con la vista baja. **Me dijo que podía olvidar todo, que si no quería seguir en este mundo el me mandaría a otro, yo… acepte, pero… **silencio, Al no sabia que decir y el mayor siguió con su relato. **Habían ciertas condiciones para hacer eso.**

**¿Cuáles eran esas condiciones? **Nuevamente el silencio inundo la habitación. **Nii-san, respóndeme. **Le suplico con tristeza, Ed subió la vista para enfrentarse a los ojos de su hermano.

**La primera era que debía viajar solo. **El menor afirmo. **La segunda era que olvidaría toda mi vida anterior, mi pasado. **Ed volvió a bajar la vista, no podía aguantar observar ese rostro tan lleno de tristeza.

**¿Olvidarías todo? **Ed afirmo. **A nuestra madre, nuestra vida… ¿A mi? **Al solo recibió otro movimiento de cabeza.

**Lo siento. **Susurro con tristeza. **Yo… en ese momento no quería seguir viviendo, me sentía sucio, una basura… **nuevamente enfrento el rostro de su hermano menor. **Estaba destrozado Al y yo… lo siento. **Lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero no derramo ninguna lagrima. **Se que fue cobarde, pero… yo… yo me sentía… **al callo a su hermano con un beso, el mayor respondió al tiro, con pasión, con sentimiento, cuando se separaron ambas frentes estaban junto a la otra, mirándose así a los ojos.

**También es mi culpa nii-san. **Le sonrió con tristeza. **Si hubiera sido mas fuerte, tu no hubieras sufrido de esa manera, te hubiera podido proteger. **Ed negó con la cabeza.

**No seas baka, el que protege aquí soy yo, me alegro de que Envy no te hubiera hecho nada. **Acaricio los cabellos de Al. **No se que hubiera hecho si sabia que te perdía. **Al se sonrojo, pero luego atrapo los labios de Ed con los suyos, acostándolo en el sillón.

**Ya no más nii-san, es tu turno de sentirte protegido. **El menor volvió a besar a Ed, este respondía con la misma fuerza, pero se separo bruscamente al sentir las manos de Al meterse por su ropa, tocando su piel.

**¿Al? **Le miro con cierto temor y confusión, el menor sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

**No te preocupes… **otro beso. **Déjame protegerte esta vez nii-san. **Ed le sonrió como respuesta, dándole permiso para lo que fuera a ocurrir después, Al correspondió el gesto en forma de agradecimiento "no te dejare solo nii-san" con esos pensamientos Al comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta de su hermano, lenta y suavemente, Ed hacia lo mismo con la ropa del menor, ambos jóvenes desnudaban el cuerpo del otro, con suavidad, con dulzura e inocencia al no saber como hacerlo. Con el tiempo ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, Al se separo de Ed para verlo completamente, sonrió suavemente al verlo así de entregado, Ed también sonreía sonrojado.

**Ya deja de verme que no soy un mono o algo de circo. **Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero luego subió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Al. **Nunca te dijeron que eres lo más hermoso del mundo.**

**No. **Respondió el menor mientras se ponía encima del mayor. **Pero no me molesta que esas palabras provengan de tu boca. **Le susurro en su oído, para luego volver a besarlo, pero esta vez con más pasión, con más deseo, Ed respondió con la misma intensidad. Las manos de Al comenzaron a bajar por el cuerpo de Ed, tocándolo con delicadeza, descubriendo cada rincón del otro joven.

**A… Al. **Gemía el mayor por cada caricia que recibía, Al sonreía ante esas reacciones, beso sus labios y luego comenzó a bajar lentamente, explorando el cuello de Ed con su boca, Ed lo abraso con fuerza.

------------------------------------------------------POV AL--------------------------------------------

Puedo sentir como tu cuerpo reacciona ante mis caricias, tal como el mío reacciona al sentir tu cuerpo bajo el mío, sabes perfectamente lo que voy a hacerte y aun así no me lo niegas, se que tienes miedo, lo que te han hecho ha ocurrido hace poco, apenas puedo comprender el miedo que debes tener, pero, a pesar de todo, te me entregas de la forma mas simple y pura, como siempre lo has sido tu, nii-san, prometo que esta vez será un recuerdo que no querrás olvidar.

Mi lengua juega en tu cuello, lamiendo partes de las cuales estoy seguro de que ese ser nunca ha tocado, mis manos están en tu vientre, a punto de llegar a su destino, tu cuerpo se tensa al sentir como llego a tu miembro acariciándolo suavemente, me miras con temor, pero no dices nada, beso tus labios tratándote de darte confianza ante mis actos, sonríes y te dejas acariciar, mis manos siguen con su trabajo y luego comienzo a bajar mi cabeza, nuevamente recorro tu cuello, lamiéndolo, bajo hasta tu pecho, saboreo lentamente, tratando de recordar cada detalle de tu perfecto cuerpo, llego a una tetilla y la muerdo suavemente, escucho excitado tus gemidos ante mis actos, tu mano izquierda esta en mi espalda, la otra aprieta el genero del sillón con fuerza, comprendo no deseas lastimarme con el metal y por eso la mantienes ahí, como siempre, pensando en el bienestar de otros en vez del tuyo.

Luego de jugar con ambas tetillas sigo bajando, por tu estomago hasta llegar en donde estuvieron mis manos, subo la vista, observo tu rostro sonrojado y con expresión de vergüenza, respiras agitadamente, no puedo evitar pensar cosas pervertidas al verte así, me reto ante esos pensamientos y te sonrío inocentemente para bajar la cabeza e introducir tu miembro en mi boca, gritas al sentir como mi lengua juega en tu miembro, recorriéndolo, para luego comenzar a subir y bajar la cabeza, gritas desesperado por lo que te hago, tus manos están en mi cabello, tus caderas se mueven al ritmo de mis movimientos y luego de un tiempo, das un gemido largo mientras derramas tu ser en mi boca, no lo dudo ni por un segundo y comienzo a tragarme todo lo que botas. Nuevamente te observo, sigues respirando agitadamente, uno de tus brazos está en tu rostro, tratando de ocultar tú sonrojo, eres tan sexy. Pongo una mano en tu boca, no lo dudas y comienzas a lamerla.

**Te ves muy bien así. **Te digo con una sonrisa, tu solo sigues en lo tuyo, mas rojo que nunca, me río ante eso, mi hermano completamente nervioso por lo que estamos haciendo, me alegro tanto de ser el único en verte así. Saco mi mano de tu boca, subo para besarte y mientras estas ocupado respondiendo el beso, introduzco un dedo en tu entrada, te separas de mi boca gimiendo, con otro beso trato de evitar ese gemido, mi dedo se mueve dentro de tu cuerpo, al rato introduzco un segundo dedo, hago el mismo proceso que con el primero y finalmente introduzco un tercer dedo, con ellos me muevo dentro de tu ser, debo prepararte para lo que sigue y tu sabes perfectamente lo otro que falta.

**Al. **Logras decir entre gemido y beso, me sonríes, me abrazas y me vuelves a besar, comprendo, se lo que me quieres decir con esos actos, contigo no son necesarias las palabras, basta con ver tus ojos, con sentir tus abrazos y se cuanto me amas sin queme lo digas.

Saco mis dedos y luego te acomodo, me preparo y lentamente comienzo a introducir mi sexo en tu cuerpo, gritas de dolor, algunas lagrimas se escapan de tus ojos, trato de salir, pero me lo impides, implorándome que continué, que me mueva, que me apodere de tu ser.

**Hazme tuyo, déjame pertenecerte. **Me imploras con tus ojos brillantes de deseo y amor, sonrío y comienzo a moverme lentamente, te aferras a mi con tus brazos, tratando de evitar los gritos de dolor, pero con el tiempo lo único que escucho son gemidos llenos de placer, nii-san si supieras lo que siento al estar dentro tuyo, al escucharte gemir en mi oreja, no sabes lo mucho que estoy disfrutando este momento, no sabes lo mucho que te amo. Cada vez mis envestidas son mas rápidas, me pides mas, me pides mas rapidez y yo te hago caso, te doy lo que me pides, produciéndote mas placer, para ti como para mi, sin mas ambos llegamos al clímax, yo dentro tuyo y tu en nuestro estómagos, manchándolos con el liquido blanco, me separo de ti, vuelvo a besarte y como siempre me respondes, nos abrazamos y nos acostamos en el sillón, trasmuto un manta y nos tapamos, mañana volveríamos a viajar, teníamos que prepararnos.

**Te amo. **Te susurro en tu oído, tu solo me abrazas con mas fuerza sonriendo.

**Y yo a ti Al. **Con otro beso cerramos nuestro encuentro, nuestra unión de cuerpo y alma.

------------------------------------FIN POV AL---------------------------------------------------------

**¡Nooooo¡Noooooooo! **Gritos se escuchan en las murallas yen todos los pasillos, es un grito desesperado, lleno de rencor, de odio. **¡Maldita seas Alphonse Elric! **de la nada aparece una sombra, camina con rapidez entre las sombras, golpeando murallas que por la furia se hacen añicos. Después de un rato, llega a un cuarto completamente vacío, en el centro se encuentra una joven rubia durmiendo, el ser se acerca y cuando esta cerca de ella, la toma con brusquedad, despertándola salvajemente. **¡Despierta maldita sea! **Grita hecho furia, Winry abre los ojos, notando al frente suyo a Envy.

**¿Qué sucede? **Pregunta la joven sin mucho interés, el homúnculo se desespera ante eso.

**¿Qué no lo sientes! **Le grita colérico. **Se entrego, ese hagane se entrego. **Winry abre los ojos completamente, mostrando pánico, pero rápidamente cambia su expresión a una seria.

**Entonces debemos comenzar con la eliminación de Alphonse Elric. **Le contesta, Envy sonríe malvadamente.

**Así me gusta. **El homúnculo se va felizmente, necesitaba planear una muerte dolorosa para ese mocoso "Nadie toca lo que es mío" piensa con odio. Winry lo ve marcharse y luego se vuelve a acostar, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba recobrar energías.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como cada mañana, el sol comenzó a asomar sus primeros rayos a la ciudad, las nubes habían desaparecido, dejando un cielo completamente libre de nubes y oscuridad. Ambos hermanos dormían tranquilamente, uno abrazado en el otro, Ed fue el primero en despertar, encontrándose con la tranquila cara de su hermano, sonrió con ternura, pero al recordar la noche anterior se sonrojo completamente, bajo la vista al suelo y lo que vio lo dejo completamente paralizado.

**¡Ahhhhhh! **El fuerte gritó que dio Ed hace que el menor despertara, mueve los ojos en señal de molestia y luego se los rasca con la mano para finalizar con un gran bostezo.

**Buenos días nii-san. **Le saludó con flojera. **¿Por qué gritas tan temprano? **El menor ve el rostro de sorpresa de Ed, descubre que el joven señala el suelo con su mano, el sin pensarlo dos veces dirige la vista hacia donde el mayor apunta y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en el suelo dos orejitas de gato junto con una cola, abre la boca sorprendido y luego sube la mano a su cabeza, percatándose de que no hay nada. **Eso… eso… eso es.**

**Pues si. **Le mira el otro. **Eso es tuyo… era tuyo. **Ed adopta una pose de intelectual. **Será que… **cierra los ojos pensando en algo hasta que de pronto le llega una solución golpeando sus manos. **Claro, claro… ahora comprendo. **Se habló a sí mismo afirmando con la cabeza, Al lo mira interrogativamente.

**¿Qué es lo que comprendes? **Ed lo mira y sonríe un poco.

**Comprendo el por que de las colas. **Levanta el dedo en señal de saberlo todo. **Mira no vez que cuando llegamos tú tenías cola y orejas y yo no. **Alphonse afirmó con la cabeza. **Pues… veras… como te lo explico. **Ed se sonrojo ante lo que iba a decir. **Veras en este mundo… bueno… ahhhhhh… yo no era virgen por eso no tenia cola y ahora que tu tampoco lo eres se te salieron. **Le dijo rápidamente, Al lo miro confundido. **Por dios no me hagas repetirlo dos veces. **Mas apenado no podía estar, Al comenzó a reír.

**Comprendo nii-san, comprendo. **De pronto adopta una pose triste. **Es que… me hubiera gustado que tuvieras cola y orejitas. **Ed lo abraza en forma de consuelo.

**Es hora de arreglarnos Al, debemos partir a ver si ahora volvemos a nuestro mundo. **Al afirmo y se fue al baño, Ed se quedo mirando la cola, luego subió la vista al techo. **Nuestro mundo… verdad… **sonríe con melancolía y luego su vista se dirige al baño. **Me perdonaras por lo que ocurrirá Al. **Se acostó con cansancio, sintiendo como su cabeza se llenaba con miles de imágenes, tapa sus ojos con un brazo, pero el dolor sigue. "Al" piensa con melancolía sin mas vuelve a quedarse dormido.

**Continuara…**

Pues listo XD ahora si fin del capitulo. Que cursi la lesera ¬¬ pero también metí a Envy entre otros y deje algunas pistas sobre varias cosas que pasaran mas adelante XD.

Disculpen la demora YY y para los que leen adivinen Hanasaki consiguió trabajo XD así que estoy tratando de escribir todos los capítulos altiro para llegar y subir cuando me quede algún tiempo libre.

En fin, muchas gracias por sus review espero poder seguir recibiendo mas de ellos y no se pierdan el capitulo diez de este fic que pronto comenzaran las desgracias XD o por lo menos eso creo U. nos leemos.

Recuerden dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones mandenme un review XD


	10. Chapter 10

YY gomen disculpen la demora, la verdad es que no se me ha ocurrido nada para este fic… YY gomen, aunque ahora esta un nuevo capitulo XD así que disfrútenlo jo jo jo jo- como sea ¬¬ las mismas advertencias de siempre, ehm las mismas cosas de siempre y el fic dedicado a… OO a todos ustedes que leen este fic YY onegai déjenme un review.

Bueno la serie que pondré ahora se llama Naruto y para resumirla Naruto (que así se llama el prota) quiere ser un gran ninja (o mejor dicho Hokage que es el nombre que se le da al ninja superior y jefe de aldea y toda la leseras XD) el tiene dos amigos mas uno se llama Sasuke y la ora Sakura (los tres forman el equipo siete YY plis no mas detalles) ehm tienen un profesor encargado llamado Kakashi el cual lo "ayuda" con sus misiones (sip deben hacer misiones XD) y eso mas que nada, Naruto quiere ser un gran ninja y debe cumplir misiones ¬¬ guaaaauuuuuu gran resumen U como sea ahora el fic.

**I DONT CRY.**

**Bueno, el lugar no es tan malo que digamos. **Edward miraba a su alrededor, todo estaba lleno de árboles, junto con mas… árboles, sin ninguna señal de que una civilización estuviera cerca.

**Pero si no hay nadie nii-san. **Protesto el menor. **Como puedes sentirte bien si no hay nada mas que árboles. **El mayor volteo la cabeza y le sonrió en respuesta, Al no comprendía lo que este quería decir con esa sonrisa.

**Si no te gusta nos vamos. **Ed junto las manos, estaba a punto de hacer el circulo, pero Al lo detuvo. **¿Al? **Pregunto confundido el mayor al notar el rostro triste del joven.

**No importa nii-san. **El menor le sonrió. **Lo mejor será descansar un rato. **Se separa de Ed. **Debes estar cansado. **Ed mira para otro lado.

**La verdad no, pero… **Ed no pudo terminar su frase ya que tomo a Al y lo empujo al suelo. **¿Estas bien? **Pregunto el mayor, mientras observaba el lugar con precaución, el menor afirmo con la cabeza y luego se fijo en el objeto que se encontraba en el suelo, le salio una gotita al ver lo peligroso que se veía.

**Esa cosa nos iba a matar. **Susurro con cierto miedo, pero se levanto rápidamente, junto las manos y saco una lanza del suelo, había jurado proteger ahora a su hermano, debía cumplir con su promesa.

**¡Al agáchate! **Grito el mayor, Al no pudo reaccionar y nuevamente Ed lo empujo al suelo mientras otro de esos mismos objetos se incrustaba en el suelo con fuerza. "mierda" pensó con enojo el menor y antes de poder hacer algo, un fuerte temblor no le permitió moverse. **Veamos si con eso se calman. **Alego el mayor al aire.

**Nii-san ¿Por qué nos atacan? **Pregunto mientras observaba los alrededores, tratando de encontrar a alguien.

**Como quieres que lo sepa yo… ¡Ahí estas! **Edward corre rápidamente, juntas las manos y las coloca en el suelo, la luz de alquimia brilla y con ella se forma una enorme jaula capturando a su enemigo. ¡**Ja! lo atrape. **Festejo el mayor con alegría, dirigiéndose a la persona que los había atacado.

**¡Nii-san! **Al lo iba a seguir, pero alguien le tapo la boca y lo sujeto con fuerza, impidiéndole seguir.

**Si intentas liberarte te mato. **Le susurro una voz fría en la oreja mientras le apuntaba un cuchillo en el cuello, Al podía sentir el frío objeto en su piel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Y tu eres el que nos atacaba? **Pregunto extrañado el alquimista mientras observaba al joven en la jaula, este era rubio de ojos azules, un poco moreno y con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, vestía de pantalones y chaqueta naranja junto con algunos accesorios, en su frente llevaba puesta como una cinta con un objeto de metal, el cual tenía marcado un signo bien extraño. **No me pareces muy fuerte que digamos. **Le miro con burla, provocando cierto enfado a ese niño.

**A quien demonios llamas débil, soy el gran Uzumaki Naruto y no me dejare intimidar por un enano como tu. **Chillo el joven con enojo mientras que a Ed le salía una venita en la frente por lo dicho.

**¡A quien llamas pulga enana que apenas puede defenderse porque no lo pueden ver! **Grito el alquimista con fuerza, Uzumaki comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, provocando de alguna forma que Edward se relajara.

**Veo que no somos enemigos. **Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**Claro que no, ni siquiera somos de este mundo. **Respondió Ed un poco molesto. **Da igual. **Edward junto sus manos e hizo desaparecer la jaula, el rubio se levanto y le extendió la mano al alquimista.

**Uzumaki Naruto mucho gusto. **Sonrió el niño de bigotes, Ed lo imito respondiendo el saludo.

**Edward Elric. **Le respondió de buena forma, ambos se sonrieron, pero de pronto Naruto grito asustado.

**¡Maldición! **Grito mientras tomaba a Edward y se ponía correr.

**¿Qué sucede? **Pregunto confundido.

**Sasuke esta con tu amigo, de seguro lo mata si no nos apuramos. **Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin que Naruto dijera algo mas, se soltó y comenzó a correr a dirección de Al, recién se había dado cuenta que su hermanito no se encontraba con el. "Al" pensó asustado el mayor, pensando en lo peor para Al.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al seguía sin moverse, mientras el otro le seguia apuntando con el cuchillo, su vista se dirigía a muchos puntos, tratando de pensar en una posibilidad de escapar, trato de moverse para juntar las manos, pero el objeto se clavo un poco en su cuello, con miedo sintió la sangre bajando por su piel.

**Ya te lo dije, si te mueves te mato. **El menor se encontraba completamente asustado¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Quería ayudar a Ed, pero ahora mismo no podía ni moverse. "jure protegerle" se reto a si mismo.

**¡Detente! **La voz de Ed lo regreso a la realidad, al frente suyo estaba el mayor mirando seriamente a su captor, observándolo detenidamente, era un joven de pelo negro, los ojos eran del mismo color, su piel era blanca, usaba unos short blancos junto con una polera azul, llevaba en los brazos unos genero bien extraños blancos con borde azul . **Sasuke ¿Verdad? **Le pregunto fríamente, Al sintió el cuerpo de su enemigo un poco tenso.

**No es de tu importancia. **Le respondió fríamente, provocando que Ed se riera.

**Entonces si eres Sasuke. **Ed comenzó a caminar a dirección de los dos jóvenes, Al se asusto por eso. **No somos tus enemigos Sasuke, así que por favor suelta a mi hermano. **El joven le sonrió a Ed y luego apunto al rostro de Al.

**Un paso mas y lo mato. **Le dijo fríamente.

**Pero si te dije que no somos enemigos. **Le alego el rubio desesperado.

**Si fuera así¿Dónde esta Naruto? **Ed abrió los ojos y se volteo para no ver a nadie en su espalda. "mierda, me adelante demasiado" se auto reto el mayor.

**Te aseguro que el esta bien. **Miro con cierta tristeza a Sasuke. **Te lo pido, devuélveme a mi hermano. **Ed parecía rogar con los ojos, se notaba completamente el deseo de que no quisiera que su hermano saliera lastimado y de alguna forma, ese sentimiento le llego a Sasuke, sintiendo de alguna forma celos de esa hermandad.

"¿Cómo puede preocuparse de esa forma por su hermano?" Sasuke miro con odio a Ed "los hermanos son dolo molestias, no sirven mas que para estorbar" Antes de que Sasuke le hiciera algo a Al ya se encontraba completamente atrapado por unos metales salidos del suelo, miro sorprendido al joven que ahora mantenía las manos en el suelo y le sonreía.

**Te descuidaste. **Se burlo mientras le temblaba el cuerpo, Al corrió a abrazar a su hermano el cual se encontraba en el suelo desmayado.

**¡Nii-san¡Nii-san! **Gritaba el joven mientras movía a Ed, tratando de despertarlo, Naruto apareció justo en ese momento.

**Y ahora que. **Alego el rubio al ver la escena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Qué hacemos aquí? **Pregunto Winry mientras caminaba al lado de Envy.

**Cállate y sígueme. **Le alego el homúnculo de mala gana, maldiciendo a la sombra por no acompañarlos.

Ambos se encontraban en una gran cueva, apenas se podía ver algo, así que Winry caminaba bien cerca del Homúnculo, Envy por su parte miraba con odio a la chiquilla "si me toca la mato" pensó de mala gana, de pronto se pudo diferenciar una luz al final del camino, sonrió malvadamente mientras se acercaban al lugar.

La rubia miraba completamente sorprendida el lugar, nada comparado a la cueva en la que supuestamente se encontraban, este lugar estaba completamente limpio, lizo, como si no estuvieran en rocas y bajo tierra, caminaba con cuidado de no romper nada, después de todo el lugar aparte de limpio, estaba con miles de objetos que a simple vista se veían valiosos y delicados, decidió quedarse en una esquina observando al homúnculo esperando a alguien con impaciencia.

**Hasta que llegaste. **Hablo molesto Envy mientras miraba hacia un lado, Winry hizo lo mismo encontrándose con un joven completamente tapado por un genero negro de nubes rojas, pelo largo negro, y unos ojos del mismo color, Winry tembló al verlos, mostraban frialdad, odio, repulsión por todo lo que veía y ella no era la excepción.

**Para que me quieres. **Le pregunto el joven con frialdad.

**Necesito que me hagas un trabajo Itachi. **Envy miro con la misma frialdad a Itachi, pero sonreía malvadamente, el joven le miro y luego asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

**Te escucho. **Le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla, Envy hizo lo mismo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, no comprendía en donde se encontraba, ni mucho menos el porque el suelo era tan blando si supuestamente se encontraban en un bosque. Al recordar eso se levanto rápidamente del lugar, observo a su alrededor, sin lugar a dudas era una habitación, pero ¿Al donde se encontraba? Percatándose de que su ropa se encontraba en una silla, el joven se acerco a ella, tenia que encontrar a Al aunque, cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a Al, Naruto, Sasuke y una mujer rubia, con dos círculos en su frente, ojos miel y piel blanca.

**¡nii-san! **Grito el menor de los hermanos emocionado, mientras se aferraba al mayor con fuerza, depositando miles de besos en su rostro, sonrojando a Ed ya que todos los estaban mirando.

**Alphonse, estoy bien, no te preocupes. **Le sonreía mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

**Edward Elric ¿cierto? **Ed miro a la mujer y luego asintió con la cabeza, si Al se encontraba bien significaba que ellos no eran sus enemigos. ¿**Y usted es? **Pregunto con un tono tranquilo.

**Soy la quinta Hokage. **A Ed le salio una gotita en la cabeza ¿Qué demonios era la quinta Hokage? **Soy la que manda la villa de la Hoja. **Le respondió la mujer comprendiendo que el joven no sabía nada.

**Ella se encarga de cuidar esta lugar nii-san, es la mas fuerte de todos. **Le dijo Al mientras se separaba de el y lo obligaba a sentarse en la cama, Ed le hizo caso, sin tomar en cuenta el rostro furioso de Sasuke.

**Agradezco que hayan cuidado de mi hermano. **Ed bajo la cabeza en modo de respeto, pero la levanto rápidamente al escuchar la risa histérica de Naruto.

**Jua jua Jua jua, vez eso vieja Tsunade, este niño te tiene respeto. **Como resultado recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la mujer mayor, Sasuke miro con fastidio todo.

**Naruto me comento sobre ustedes. **La mujer observo atentamente a ambos hermanos. **Aunque no les veo nada peligroso. **Siguió hablando para ella misma mientras se tomaba el mentón con su mano.

**El dijo que venían de otro mundo. **Grito Naruto de lo más tranquilo, Sasuke observaba todo en silencio.

**¿Es eso cierto? **Le miro con curiosidad, pero a la vez con cierto tono de precaución. Ed afirmo con la cabeza.

**Pero no venimos a destruirlos o algo por el estilo. **Siguió hablando Al, tratando de defenderse de esas miradas. **Solo buscamos nuestro camino a casa y por eso llegamos aquí. **Tsunade afirmo con la cabeza.

**Es comprensible que no se hayan ido de inmediato, si no me equivoco y por lo que e visto los efectos secundarios actúan en ti ¿verdad? **Le dijo apuntando a Ed, este volvió a afirmar en silencio, mientras evitaba la mirada de Al.

**Uso algo al viajar el cual consume de mis energías. **Comenzó a hablar.

**Y por eso te desmayaste en la pelea, ya que "eso" que usas también lo ocupaste cuando te defendías de ellos. **Continuo la mujer, nuevamente recibió un movimiento de cabeza, provocando que le salieran algunas venitas en la cabeza.

**Muy bien, dejaremos que descansen un tiempo aquí, pero necesito que tú vengas a mi oficina cuando te mejores. **La mujer no espero respuesta y luego miro a Sasuke y Naruto, primero apunto al rubio con el dedo. **Quiero que Alphonse se quede en tu casa. **Le dijo.

**No hay problema. **Sonrió el ninja mientras le sonreía a Al, luego la Hokage se dirigió a Sasuke.

**Y tú te quedaras con Edward. **Ed no dijo nada, apenas conocía a ese muchacho, no podía alegar por su separación, comprendía el motivo de esta decisión, ella solo tomaba precauciones.

**Aun así, me permitirá ver a mi hermano ¿Verdad? **La Hokage afirmo con la cabeza.

**Pero primero deberás hablar conmigo sobre unas cuantas cosas. **Ed comprendió de qué cosas se refería la mujer y afirmo con la cabeza.

**Yo también quiero estar presente. **Intervino Alphonse.

**Eres su hermano, es obvio que estarás presente. **Le respondió la mujer, luego se fue a la puerta. **Bien jóvenes los espero pasado mañana en mi oficina, mientras tanto descansen. **Sin más se retiro.

**Bueno yo esperare afuera. **Naruto también se retiro al ver como Al empezaba a ayudar a Ed con la ropa.

**Puedo solo. **Le dijo el mayor al sentir las manos de su hermano en su pecho.

**Necesitas ayuda nii-san. **Le alego el menor, sin importar que Sasuke los veía a ambos con cierto recelo y extrañeza "los hermanos no se comportan tan íntimamente" pensaba el pelinegro al ver la cercanía de ambos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Eso es todo? **Pregunto Itachi mientras miraba la cara ya aburrida de Envy.

**Si, eso es todo. **Respondió de mala gana.

**Muy bien. **El joven se levanto. **Acepto el trato, iré ahora mismo. **Comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta de salida y luego volteo la cabeza para verlos. **Pueden esperar aquí, no me tomara mucho tiempo. **Sin más se fue del lugar, Envy comenzó a reír, Winry simplemente observaba el lugar en silencio, esperando que todo resultara tal y como lo habían planeado, aun así, sentía que todo esto no iba a resultar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Esta será tu habitación. **Ed observo con una gotita el lugar, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, pero de alguna forma se notaba frío y espeluznante, en resumen nada acogedor, le vio y le dedico una sonrisa forzada.

**Muchas gracias. **Sasuke ante el gesto simplemente le dio la espalada y se retiro del lugar, dejando a Ed con miles de venitas en la cabeza. "maldito" sin mas, se acostó en la cama, aun se encontraba cansado. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, sonriendo, a pesar de todo la cama era muy cómoda, pero de pronto se levanto de golpe y miro a su alrededor con precaución, trato de formar su espada con la mano, pero se dio cuenta de que era un brazo normal, gruño ante eso.

**Hasta que te diste cuenta. **Hablo una voz ya conocida por el rubio, ante Ed se apareció el ser encapuchado.

**¿Qué haces aquí? **Le dijo de mala gana. **Este chico podría verte y… **

**No lo creo. **Le interrumpió. **El chico del que hablas se encuentra completamente dormido. **Se acerco a Ed, quedando frente del joven.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres? **Le miro interrogante, el ser simplemente se acerco a Ed, el alquimista pudo ver claramente el rostro del joven, su rostro mostró pánico, sorpresa, miedo ante lo que sus ojos veían, su cuerpo se paralizo a ver como este se le acercaba, acostándose sobre el en la cama.

**Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes Edward. **El mencionado tembló al escuchar su nombre en la oreja, pero aun así su cuerpo no le respondía para alejar a ese cuerpo sobre el. **Si quieres puedo ayudarte… pero… **sin mas la mano del encapuchado comenzó a entrar por la ropa de Edward, alertando al joven.

**¡No! **Grito, empujándolo con fuerza, el ser sonrió ante el gesto, Ed respiraba agitadamente mientras permanecía sentado en la cama, observando fieramente a ese joven de ojos dorados.

**Déjame… ya… **cayo al sentir nuevamente ese cuerpo sobre el, intento moverse, pero su cuerpo se había congelado.

**No podrás, hice lo mismo con tu hermano cuando Envy te violaba. **Ed abrió completamente los ojos al escucharlo. **Además, debes obedecerme, firmaste un contrato… recuerdas. **El joven miro con terror cuando sintió como ese ser nuevamente introducía su mano en su polera, siguió luchando por separarse, además, su rostro…

**Detente. **Hablo mientras era despojado de su ropa. **Detente. **Volvió a pedir, pero el ser ahora acariciaba su pecho desnudo. **¡Detente maldición! **Grito con fuerza mientras una gran luz blanca envolvía el brazo derecho de Ed, la sombra ya se había alejado, sonreía mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor del rubio, de pronto Ed observa con odio al ser, lanzándose rápidamente contra el.

Pudo esquivarlo con cierta dificultad, se retiro, manteniendo cierta distancia con el alquimista que lo miraba completamente furioso, sonrió al verle así y de pronto su capa se hizo completamente añicos mostrando su verdadera identidad, Ed corrió hacia el joven, apuntándolo con su espada de metal.

**¿Por qué demonios te pareces a mi? **Le pregunto mientras la espada estaba en la garganta del joven, el cual resultaba ser una copia idéntica a Ed, pero un poco más alto y con el pelo suelto. **¡Respóndeme! **Grito furioso al no escuchar una respuesta, pero solo provoco que el otro se riera burlonamente.

**Soy Pride, mucho gusto. **Antes de que el rubio hiciera algo, Pride ya había desaparecido.

**¡Espera! **Gruño, pero de pronto cayo al suelo, mientras se afirmaba el brazo derecho, le dolía intensamente impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento por el dolor tan intenso que recorría su cuerpo. **Maldición. **Decía con dificultad mientras trataba de levantarse. **¡Maldición! **Grito fuertemente, pero después no supo mas, el dolor le había hecho perder el conocimiento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó de golpe al otro día, con sorpresa descubrió que se encontraba acostado en la cama, incluso pensó que todo había sido un sueño suyo, pero, al levantar su brazo derecho pudo comprobar que este efectivamente había vuelto a ser de metal. Se hubiera quedado mirando su mano por mas tiempo, pero escucho pasos junto con las voces de su hermano y Naruto acercándose a su pieza, rápidamente se tapo con las sabanas, fingiendo que dormía, escucho como la puerta se abría y la voz alegre de su hermano se escuchaba por la pieza.

**Nii-san. **Le llamo el pequeño, mientras movía nuevamente el cuerpo de su hermano para despertarlo, Ed decidió fingir un rato mas que dormía.

**Mejor golpéalo, eso es lo más rápido y practico. **Se quejo el ninja, aburrido por tener que despertar a Ed.

**No creo que eso sea buena idea. **A Al le salio una gotita en la cabeza, imaginando la reacción de su hermano si le hicieran tal cosa. Después de un rato Edward abrió los ojos.

**Buenos días Alphonse. **Le saludo este con una sonrisa, Al le respondió el gesto, Naruto simplemente gruño, ya tenia hambre.

**Muy bien nii-san te ayudare a levantarte. **El menor se acerco felizmente a su hermano y le saco las sabanas, miro con sorpresa el brazo derecho de Ed. **Tu brazo. **Decía sorprendido mientras apuntaba a ese lugar, Naruto miro por donde apuntaba, abrió los ojos al ver ese brazo de metal.

**¿Pero como? **Grito el ninja sin comprender nada. **Ayer tu brazo era normal. **Naruto se puso una mano en la barbilla. **¿O eran imaginaciones mías? **Se preguntaba sin comprender.

**Cuando desperté estaba así. **Mintió Ed al ver la cara preocupada de Al.

**¿Paso algo? **Ed negó con la cabeza.

**Lo juro, desperté así, no se lo que paso. **Le sonrió para tratar de calmarlo, aunque en realidad trataba de calmarse a si mismo, sabia lo que pasaría pronto, por lo menos ese tipo igual a el le ayudo a recuperar algo valioso "Pride" recordó el nombre del sujeto "pero también existe la posibilidad de que cambie de forma como Envy, aunque…" Ed miro a su hermano y se levanto. **Me voy a cambiar. **Luego salio del cuarto, sin percatarse del rostro triste de Al.

**Mentiroso. **Susurro, Naruto pudo escucharlo claramente, pero no dijo nada, no comprendía los líos de parejas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward se encontraba en el baño, la ducha estaba abierta, así que dejaba que el agua lo mojara completamente, haciendo que su cabello ahora suelo se pegara en su piel, veía a la nada, pensando en miles de cosas y a la vez en ninguna, se sintió de cierta forma mal por mentirla a Alphonse, pero ya le había ocultado miles de cosas y una mas de seguro no importaba. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

**Nii-san. **Hablo el menor, mientras se introducía al baño, Ed estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho. Dio un salto cuando sintió una mano en su pecho y se giro bruscamente atrapando la mano de esa persona, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se calmo a ver a Al, denudo, en la tina con el.

**¿Al? **Ed no salía de su asombro. **¿Qué haces aquí Al? **Pero la pregunta no fue respondida, ya que el menor de los Elric acariciaba suavemente el pecho de su hermano con los dedos.

**¿Quién te hizo esto nii-san? **Le pregunto triste, mientras tocaba unas partes rojas de su piel, Ed recordó su encuentro con Pride, pero decidió fingir nuevamente.

**De seguro me las hice cuando dormía, tú sabes…**

**Mentiroso. **Le interrumpió el menor, Ed miro para otro lado, apenado.

**Me perdonas. **Le pregunta después de haber estado en silencio, Al no dice nada al respecto. **Sabes que nunca te seria infiel. **Le dijo con burla, tratando de animar el ambiente, pero ese comentario solo lo empeoro, a pesar de que la ducha estaba abierta, Ed pudo notar claramente lagrimas en los ojos de su hermano, lo abrazo instantáneamente.

**No me mientas nii-san ¿Por qué no quieres confiar en mí? **Le preguntaba completamente dolido, Ed seguía abrazándolo con fuerza, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

**Soy un mal hermano ¿verdad? **El tono desesperado de Ed, preocupo al menor, el cual ahora le respondía el abrazo. **Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes con otra persona Al. **Esa oración rompió el corazón del menor.

**Tanto me odias nii-san. **El pequeño trato de separarse, pero Ed no se lo permitió.

**Sabes perfectamente que nunca podría odiarte. **Un beso callo cualquier protesta, AL respondió de inmediato, pero antes de que empezaran algo mas intimo, Ed se separo bruscamente. **Siento celos. **Le dijo mientras se reía.

**¿Y eso por qué? **Le miro curioso, Ed se movió nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba y luego le hacia un pucherito.

**Creo que te llevas demasiado bien con ese ninja rubio. **Luego le saco al lengua, Al se rió ante el gesto.

**Eres un inmaduro nii-san. **Se rió fuertemente, Ed también lo hizo, alegrándose de que a su hermano ya se le había olvidado su pregunta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin mas los dos hermanos salieron del baño, se vistieron y finalmente los cuatro jóvenes se fueron, según Naruto debían conocer la villa y mas que nada comer un buen plato de ramén, los dos hermanos miraron sorprendidos la cara del ninja mientras mencionaba esa comida, Sasuke simplemente caminaban con ellos, era su deber vigilar a los jóvenes, después de todo Naruto era obvio que no haría nada de nada.

**Es delicioso. **Exclamo el menor de los hermanos mientras devoraba toda la comida igual que Naruto, Ed sonreía ante los actos de Al.

**¿Por qué te alegras tanto baka? solo están tragando como imbéciles. **Exclamo de mala gana el peli negro mientras comía lentamente de su plato, Ed lo miro de mala gana.

**Ni siquiera saber por lo que hemos pasado, no vengas con comentarios de niños inmaduros. **Sasuke lo miro furioso ¿Qué demonios se creía ese enano para decirle esas cosas, no alcanzo a protestar ya que un señor de pelo plateado, con traje de ninja y solo con un ojo al aire, ya que lo demás se encontraba completamente cubierto los interrumpió.

**Vaya así que ustedes son los nuevos. **Comento el ninja adulto, Ed y Al lo quedaron mirando confundidos.

**Kakashi sensei. **Le saludo Naruto y luego volvía a tragar, a Kakashi le salio una gotita en la cabeza.

Después de que Kakashi se presentara antes los hermanos y después los hermanos a Kakashi, se pusieron a conversar sobre la aldea, pero de pronto Kakashi volteo la cabeza en dirección al bosque, Sasuke y Naruto le miraron extrañados, de pronto Edward se levanto y miro a la misma dirección que Kakashi.

**¿Nii-san? **Pregunto el menor, sobre todo al ver el rostro de preocupación de su hermano.

**Es… el. **Sin mas Ed se puso a correr, entrando al bosque, Al grito el nombre de su hermano, pero este no lo tomo en cuenta, no espero mas y corrió en dirección de su hermano, Naruto y Sasuke los iban a seguir, pero fueron detenidos por Kakashi.

**Vayan por Jiraiya y por la Hokage, díganles que es una emergencia. **Después de eso Kakashi despareció, los ninjas se miraron confundidos, pero luego partieron a buscar a los nombrados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed corría por el bosque, completamente desesperado, pero se detiene al ver a un sujeto al frente suyo, vestía con una túnica de nubes rojas.

**¿Alphonse Elric? **Le pregunto, pero Ed no respondió, transformo su espada en cuchillo y salto para atacarlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Nii-san! **Gritaba el menor preocupado, no encontraba rastros de Ed y además sentía algo extraño en el bosque. Camino un rato más, cuando se encontró con el ser encapuchado, junto con Winry y Envy sentados en una piedra, el homúnculo fue el primero en verlo.

**Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí. **Se burlo el homúnculo, Al retrocedió unas pasos, pero el ser ya se encontraba detrás suyo.

**Bien hecho... ehm… entonces que se supone que hagamos ahora, le pedimos a alguien que te eliminara. **Le miraba con odio, luego golpeo la mejilla del menor con su puño, botándolo al suelo. **Mucho mejor. **Se rió. **Bueno Winry tu dijiste que te querías encargar de el, todo tuyo. **El homúnculo volvió a sentarse, mientras que la rubia caminaba para encontrarse con Al, este la miro tristemente.

**Wi… Winry. **Le dijo el pequeño, pero recibió una patada en el estomago de parte de la rubia, el ser encapuchado seguía detrás de Al, observando todo en silencio.

**Sabias perfectamente que Ed me interesaba. **Le decía mientras seguía golpeando al joven. **Pero tu igual te interpusiste en mi camino… en nuestro camino.**

**Winry… basta. **Le pedía el menor mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes, no podía lastimarla, era su amiga. **Sabes que nunca fue a propósito. **Al logro levantarse.

**Siempre lo mismo. **Le miro con furia. **Siempre fuiste el niño consentido, maldito engendro. **Winry se corto las muñecas, la sangre no tardo en salir, luego la rubia comenzó a decir palabras incomprensibles para Al, con los segundo, las sangre comenzó a materializarse y de ahí salio una gran espada, la cual la niña tomo y se dirigió en dirección al menor. **¡Muere! **Grito con furia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mierda" pensó Ed preocupado mientras escupía sangre, el sujeto era demasiado fuerte para el, cualquier ataque que le daba, este lo esquivaba o se lo devolvía con la doble fuerza. "me queda probar con la alquimia" junto las manos, logrando que la tierra temblara, creyendo que con eso lo mantendría un rato ocupado, pero al intentar algún movimiento, el joven ya se encontraba al frente suyo, propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, Ed salio volando, estrellándose contra un árbol.

**Volveré a preguntar. ¿Eres Alphonse Elric? **Ed callo al suelo, mas sangre salio de su boca.

**Y que si lo soy. **Le dijo mientras volvía a juntar las manos y las colocaba en el suelo.

**Mejor para mí. **Sonrió y luego desapareció del lugar, Ed se puso alerta, de seguro aparecía en cualquier momento para darle un golpe final. Estaba atento a cualquier movimiento cuando de pronto un fuerte grito se escucho en el bosque, Ed supo de quien provenía y sin querer miro en dirección a donde había escuchado el grito.

**Estúpido. **Logro escuchar el rubio, mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en su estomago, mas sangre salio de su boca y la vista se le nublo. "Al"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al abrió los ojos, el golpe nunca había llegado y con sorpresa pudo identificar la espalda de Kakashi, deteniendo la espada de Winry, el ser encapuchado tampoco se encontraba en su espalda, estaba siendo acorralado por Naruto y Sasuke.

**Ustedes. **Fue lo único que pudo decir el menor ante lo que estaban haciendo.

**Vaya forma de recibirnos. **Le gruño el rubio con una kunai en la mano, Sasuke simplemente apuntaba con otra en su mano.

**¿Encontraste a tu hermano? **Al negó con la cabeza. **Bien. **Fue la respuesta del maestro ninja. Estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea, cuando un ruido se escucho por los árboles, todos se quedaron completamente quietos, de la nada apareció un joven, el cual Sasuke pudo identificar claramente, era nada mas y nada menos que su hermano Itachi.

**Itachi. **Susurró Sasuke mientras ponía los ojos rojos, abriendo su Sharingan, pero se detuvo ya que algo le impedía moverse.

**¿Qué haces aquí? **Le gruño el homúnculo. **Se supone que matarías a Alphonse.**

**Y lo hice. **Le interrumpió el ninja corrupto, Al tuvo un mal presentimiento al escuchar esas palabras.

**No seas imbécil. **Le gruño el ser. **Alphonse Elric se encuentra aquí. **Itachi miro a Al y luego a Envy.

**¿Entonces a que basura mate? **Le dijo al homúnculo, el cual también palideció, sin mas un gran enojo le invadió su ser.

**Mataste al hermano mayo ¡Bastardo! **Itachi no pudo hacer nada, de la nada había sido atravesado por el brazo transformado de Envy, todos miraron sorprendidos la escena.

Al no pudo seguir viendo la escena y sin mas se separo del grupo en dirección a donde había aparecido Itachi, lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, rogando en que su hermano no hubiera sido el afectado, pudo divisar a alguien tirado con un charco de sangre, el menor se detuvo horrorizado al ver el cabellos rubio y el rostro de su hermano, mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cafés.

**Nii… nii-san. **Pudo decir dificultosamente, para su sorpresa el mayor abrió los ojos con dificultad.

**¿Al? **Pregunto mientras escupía sangre de la boca, Al derramo mas lagrimas al ver el cuerpo de su hermano, tenia su estomago completamente atravesado, y miles de heridas por el cuerpo, aun así Ed le sonrió. **Te estaba esperando Al…**

El menor corrió a su lado y lo puso entre sus pierna, Ed hizo un gesto de dolor ante eso, pero luego le volvió a sonreír, Al derramo mas lagrimas.

**No me dejes. **Le susurro con pena.

**Real… mente…soy…un…mal…her…mano… **hablo el mayor, mientras la sangre caía por su cuerpo, esparciéndose por el suelo, manchando con ella las ropas de Al. **Pe…ro…no…te…pero...cupes… **mas sangre y Al estaba a punto de un colapso. **Te… es…pe…ra…re…asi… asi…que…bus…ca…me… **

**Pero nii-san, te estas muriendo, como quieres que te busque si… **el grito de dolor del mayor lo hizo callar.

**Al…no…no…me…que….da….mucho… **Al negó con la cabeza y para su sorpresa el cuerpo de Ed comenzó a desintegrarse, transformándose en miles de luces que subían al cielo.

**Nii-san. **Más lagrimas.

**Me… iré a otro mundo Al… yo…no…est…oy…muerto… **le sonrió y luego trato de levantarse, estaba a punto de desaparecer. Con mucho esfuerzo deposito un suave beso en los labios del menor, luego callo a su hombro. **Te…amo. **Le susurro desapareciendo completamente.

**Y yo a ti. **Dijo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, derramando mas lagrimas. **¡Nii-san! **Grito con fuerza, mientras se tiraba al suelo llorando completamente, ni sangre había quedado en el lugar, todo había desaparecido.

**Vaya que fue un inútil. **Se escucho la voz del homúnculo, Al lo miro con odio.

**¡Fue tu culpa! **Le grito, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

**Oh vamos. **Sonrió con burla. **No escuchaste lo que te dijo Fullmetal. **Envy se paseo por el lugar. **El enano no esta muerto, simplemente se fue a otro lado, como no pertenece aquí no puede morir, pero tampoco regresara a su lugar de origen, solo hay que buscarlo. **Envy lentamente se fue acercando a Al, pero antes de poder hacerle algo, se fue desapareciendo lentamente. **La puta de Winry ya no puede mas, je, no importa, esperare mi momento, ya veras como encuentro a Fullmetal antes que tu mocoso, me quedare con el. **Después de eso Al lo vio desaparecer, con los segundos llegaron Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade y un señor de pelo largo y blanco, de Sasuke no sabia nada.

**Al… yo. **Trato de decir algo el ninja rubio, mientras se acercaba al menor, pero antes de hacerlo este se levanto completamente.

**Debemos hablar Hokage-sama. **La mujer afirmo seriamente con la cabeza, Al mostraba un rostro completamente decidido y serio, buscaría a su hermano y debía hacerlo inmediatamente si no quería perderlo realmente.

**Vamos a la oficina. **Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y emprendían el viaje de vuelta a la Villa, Naruto miro con tristeza a Al.

Continuara...

Los deje metidos verdad XD todo esta empezando juajuajua asi que no se preocupen, las ideas estan mas claras desde los proximos capitulos y le advierto que el final se acerca XD jo jo jo Como sea ahora las respuestas a los review.

Mara: Que bueno que te haya gustado, yo un dia estaba viendo lovelees y me imagine a un Al con Ed con orejitas y cola ¡Kawaii! XD jo jo jo, espero que este capitulo tb te haya gustado.

Anfitrite-aquarius: arigatoo, bueno igual me demore, pero este es mas largo eh... por una cuatro hojas, pero es mas largo XD.

Xio-chan: que bueno que te guste mi fic La verdad es que yo amo las violaciones (bueno no las reales ni para mi XD) sino de maltratar a un tipo, pero me creerias que I dont cry era totalemente diferente a como es ahora, la verdad es que la ideas de viajar por los mundos era la misma, pero era Roy el que se habia violado a Ed y Al sol olo encontraba tirado en la calle por motivos X que la armadura no conocia, com sea estoy puro escribiendo XD.

arigatoo por los review, onegai cualquier duda, queja o comentario (menos un flame que n ome gustan y me hacen sentir mal U) escribanme, se los estare eternamente agradecida.

nos leemos XD


	11. Chapter 11

Primero que nada les pido disculpas por la demora, lo siento mucho me anule completamente para este capitulo, pero aqui lo tiene y ojalá les guste, es un poco mas largo a modo de disculpas asi que sientense, relanjense, las mismas advertencias de siempre y disfruten del fic.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi buena amiga anfitritesquare ¡Feliz cumple amiguis! pasalo super bien este dia XD la quiero mucho.

**I DONT CRY.**

Miraba el cielo por la ventana del cuarto, este se había nublado repentinamente, se notaba a simple vista que en cualquier momento las gotas empezarían a caer por todo Konoha. Su expresión no decía nada, estaba neutra, le extrañaba demasiado como para querer sonreír ante el resto, se sentía demasiado culpable ante lo que había pasado. No podía desahogarse con nadie, después de todo apenas conocía al ninja rubio ¿Qué podía hacer en este lugar sin su hermano?

**¿Al? **una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, voltea la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Naruto.

**¿Qué sucede? **Le preguntó de forma neutra, casi muerta, cosa que preocupo aun más al ninja.

**Vamos Al, si sigues así nunca podrás encontrar nuevamente a tu hermano. **Trato de animarle mientras le sonreía en forma de confianza, pero no sabia que con eso solo provocaba mas dolor en el menor de lo Elric.

"La misma expresión de mi nii-san" pensó tristemente mientras su vista volvía al cielo, la lluvia ya había empezado, no pudo evitar recordar el cuerpo tirado y ensangrentado de Ed mientras le sonreía calidamente en un charco de sangre diciéndole que lo esperaría, apretó las manos fuertemente mientras la rabia nuevamente lo consumía, junto con su dolor, había sido débil y Ed había pagado las consecuencias de su debilidad salvándolo, sacrificándose por el, como todas las veces, como siempre.

**Nii-san… **fue lo único que Naruto pudo escuchar del joven, después de eso el silencio fue su único acompañante, sin saber que decir se retiro del lugar, pensando que lo mejor para su amigo era estar solo. Camino sin despedirse, era doloroso no poder hacer nada por el, aun así, creía que su decisión de dejarlo pensando era la correcta. Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos cuando vio el cuerpo de Sasuke apoyado en la muralla con la expresión perdida, suspiro al verlo así, la muerte de Itachi lo había dejado completamente bloqueado, siguió caminando sin hablarle, conocía a Sasuke perfectamente, lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

"¿Por qué todos quieren estar solos cuando se sienten tristes?" se preguntaba mientras caminaba a la oficina de Tsunade, ella lo ayudaría con sus preguntas o por lo menos le haría compañía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin darse cuentas ya habían pasado cuatro días, Al se encontraba acostado en la cama, mirando el techo, esperando alguna respuesta de la charla que anteriormente se había realizado en Konoha sobre el asunto de el, su hermano, la muerte de Itachi y todas los otros sucesos que ocurrieron frecuentemente. Nuevamente no pudo evitar recordar la escena de hace pocos días ¿Cómo se abría sentido su hermano al estar solo y herido de muerte en ese bosque? Solo, sin nadie a su alrededor para acompañarlo, si no fuera porque Itachi había aparecido de seguro su Ed se hubiera muerto sin nadie a su alrededor, sin el, sin hablar. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran, pensar en eso lo hacían sentir realmente mal, pero… aunque intentara ser fuerte, no podía, no podía ser como su hermano y eso lo lastimaba aun más.

Miro a su alrededor, tratando de evitar esos pensamientos, de pronto recordó la imagen que había tenido al ver el rostro del ser encapuchado en la torre infinita cuando Ginji se había desmayado, si… era la misma, recordaba perfectamente el cuerpo tirado de su hermano con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor, se reto a si mismo, había visto parte del futuro y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, nuevamente se culpo, nuevamente se odio y mas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos. "Débil" se decía a si mismo "Eres demasiado débil"

Naruto se encontraba detrás de la puerta mientras escuchaba los sollozos del pequeño, en sus manos tenia una bandeja con comida, la miro tristemente pensando en que el muchacho la rechazaría, como todas las demás.

**Nii-san. **volvió a escuchar el ninja, su rostro cambio completamente a uno serio y decidido, dejo la bandeja en la mesa y sin golpear entro a la habitación de Alphonse, este ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta, pero Naruto no se dejo vencer tan rápidamente de un salto ya se encontraba cara a cara con el otro joven.

**Deja de llorar. **Le dijo con dureza, Al por primera vez se percato del joven. **No te des lastima a ti mismo. **Siguió hablando el rubio seriamente, Al simplemente lo miraba. **Estas vivo Alphonse y el también lo esta, no dejes que la tristeza te consuma ¡No seas tan Débil! **

**¡Pero lo soy! **Grito el otro joven mientras mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. **Lo soy. **Susurro para si mismo mientras ocultaba la cara con su cabello, Naruto lo movió bruscamente.

**No lo eres ¿Acaso quieres dejar solo a tu hermano? El confía en ti Alphonse, el te esta esperando ¿Qué esperas para buscarlo? **Trato de hacerlo reaccionar nuevamente.

**Lo volveré a lastimar… no sirvo. **Al esta vez oculto el rostro en las rodillas, Naruto suspiro derrotado, Alphonse se encontraba muy afectado por lo que había ocurrido, pero si no lo hacia reaccionar lo mas seguro es que ese extraño sujeto junto con la niña y el ser encapuchado terminarían por encontrar primero a Edward y ahí si que el tipo no tendría esperanza.

"Fue tan poco lo que hable con el, pero se notaba que sus sentimientos eran sinceros" se levanto de la cama. **Entonces realmente no lo mereces. **Susurro de forma seria, de espalda al joven alquimista.

… El menor siguió con la cabeza en las rodillas, Naruto se acerco a la puerta y luego volteo la cabeza para mirarlo tristemente.

**Sus sentimientos eran sinceros hacia ti, pero parece que los tuyos no… **volvió a ver la puerta, dándole la espalda al joven. **Supongo que lo mejor para Edward es ser encontrado por ese tal Envy para que haga lo que desee con el, después de todo no te lo mereces. **Sin mas el ninja se retiro del lugar, dejando a Alphonse solo, no necesitaba seguir en la casa así que decidió ir a ver a Tsunade, lo mas seguro es que ya había terminado la reunión.

Al seguía en la cama, recordando, mirando a la nada. _**No estoy muerto… te esperare… búscame…** _todas esas palabras acompañadas con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo lo que habían sufrido, todo lo que habían vivido, todos los pecados que cargaban, Ed le seguía sonriendo cálidamente, solo a el, con sinceridad, con amor y así le respondía, así se lo agradecía.

**Déjalo así. **Al se levantó rápidamente al escuchar esa voz, la conocía perfectamente, se puso en posición de defensa.

**¡Sal de donde estés! **Grito con cierto temor, pero dispuesto a lo que fuera, de la nada el ser encapuchado apareció delante de él.

**Hola Alphonse ¿Cómo has estado? **Le hablo tranquilamente, como si nada malo hubiera pasado, como si todo estuviera bien. Al apretó los puños con fuerza, recordaba su antigua pelea con ese sujeto, sabia que no tenia ninguna posibilidad contra el, aun así…

**¿Por qué? **Comenzó a hablar, el ser levanto la cabeza, pero aun así no se le veía el rostro. **¿Por qué? **Continúo hablando con rabia, con dolor. **¿Por qué te lo tuviste que llevar! **Le grito con fuerza.

**No fue mi culpa. **Fue su simple respuesta. **Envy esta demasiado obsesionado con Full Metal, no es mi problema que sus planes no hayan salido como el los deseara, aunque… **el ser levantó la mano y la llevó a su túnica, la cual sacó de su cabeza, mostrando su rostro, Al abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido ante lo que veía.

**Nii… Nii-san. **Susurro al ver el rostro de su hermano en ese ser, pero este simplemente negó con la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos, Al pudo percatarse que esos dorados salvajes no tenían brillo, pero aun mantenían sus rasgos fieros.

**Pride. **Le respondió este mientras se inclinaba en modo de saludo. **Vine a presentarme, después de todo tu hermano ya me conoce. **Le dijo tranquilamente.

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **Pride negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba la mano y uno de sus dedos se movía de un lado para otro, en señal de negación.

**Yo solo vine a despedirme Alphonse, tu hermanito ya ha sido encontrado, con ayuda de Winry nos dirigiremos a ese mundo y lo capturaremos, mientras tanto… **Le sonríe burlonamente.** Tú sigue en tu depresión. **Pride volvió a colocarse la túnica. **Que disfrutes tu estancia en este mundo Alphonse, le mandare saludos a Edward de tu parte. **Sin que Al pudiera hacer algo Pride ya había desaparecido, cerro los puños con rabia.

**Winry. **Exclamo con cierto rencor, mientras levantaba la cabeza mostrando un rostro completamente determinado, ya sabía lo que debía hacer y no se permitiría otro error más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Silencio! **Gritó la Hokage fuertemente a las personas que se encontraban alrededor de ella, reunidas en una gran mesa redonda. Todos al escucharla se callaron completamente y los gritos cesaron, la mujer dio un suspiro de resignación, odiaba hacer estas cosas ya que nunca se llegaba a nada, pero era una de las reglas solucionar los problemas con ayuda del consejo así que no tenia mas opción que poner orden y ayudar como sea a esos hermanos.

**Sabe perfectamente que todo esto es una locura Hokage-sama. **Comenzó a alegarle un señor de avanzada edad a la Hokage con cierto reproche, la mujer lo miro feo, pero no le dijo nada.

**Es cierto. **Le siguió otro señor que se encontraba sentado al lado del anciano, este también mostraba que era un hombre de edad. **Creer que son de otro mundo y para mas remate ayudarlos, lo siento mucho por usted Hokage-sama pero creo que nos esta poniendo en un peligro, a nosotros y a la aldea.**

"ustedes son el peligro, no ellos" Pensó molesta la mujer, mientras cambiaba de posición, ya habían pasado como tres horas y ella seguía sentada, escuchando palabras estúpidas de gente estúpida, su trasero le dolía como los mil demonios.

Siguió escuchando en silencio las mil y unas barbaridades que a estos señores locos se les ocurría, lentamente comenzaba a perder la paciencia que le quedaba.

**Lo que es mas peligroso… **continuo hablando un señor de mediana edad. **Es el joven, hermano del muerto ese, encuentro el colmo que justo se vengan a morir a nuestros dominios, de seguro el niño nos pedirá algo de recompensa o… **

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Tsunade al escuchar esas palabras tan egoístas, se levantó de su asiento y le propinó un fuerte golpea ese desgraciado, la mujer estaba más que furiosa.

**Primero que nada. **Lo tenia del cuello, mientras lo golpeaba en el estómago. **Esos niños son de mucha mas confianza que todos ustedes. **Le dio otro golpe. **Segundo: ellos no son de esa clase de persona que piden o destruyen porque si. **Otro golpe.

**Por favor Hokage… sama. **Rogó para no ser nuevamente lastimado, sabía que los otros no lo ayudarían.

**Tercero. **La mujer soltó al hombre, dejándolo caer en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, las puertas de la sala se abrieron ruidosamente, la mujer se dio vuelta a punto de matar a la persona que se había atrevido a entrar de ese modo, pero se quedo completamente quieta al ver la imagen seria de Alphonse Elric en la entrada de la puerta.

**Nunca hables así de mi hermano o no me haré cargo de lo que pueda pasarte. **El joven quedó mirando seriamente a todas las personas reunidas en ella, caminó silenciosamente hasta llegar a un asiento libre, se sentó en el y espero a que procedieran con la reunión, Tsunade pudo ver el fuego de la determinación en los ojos del menor, sonrió ante eso, por fin podría hacer algo por el. Se acercó a su puesto y volvió a sentarse.

**Prosigamos con la reunión caballeros. **Habló amablemente, nadie quiso alegar ante la presencia de Alphonse, así que todo continuo normalmente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión había terminado hace pocos minutos, de ahí salio un cansado Alphonse dándose masajes en los hombros, había sido una reunión demasiado larga para su gusto, pero estaba alegre.

**¡AAALLL¡Oye Al! **La voz de Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el joven se da la vuelta para recibir a su amigo con una gran sonrisa, el ninja rubio se detuvo al frente de su amigo. **Puedo ver que ya te has recuperado de tus debilidades. **Le sonrió alegremente. **Me alegro por eso.**

**Lo lamento por todo. **Al inclino un poco la cabeza, en modo de disculpas. El ninja rubio simplemente le golpeo el hombro en señal de no importarle.

**Aun así ¿Cuáles serán las misiones¿En que quedaron¿Cuál fue el acuerdo? **El rubio saltaba sobra el pobre Al que intentaba no caerse ante la cercanía de este.

**Pues… mmm… si las hay, quedamos en algo, si hubo un acuerdo, peor no puedo decir nada. **Saca la lengua. **Es confidencial. **Comenzó a reír al ver el puchero que hacía Naruto.

**Ahh eres malo, yo quiero ayudar… **Al le miro con una calida sonrisa, estaba tan agradecido por haber conocido a Naruto, de alguna forma los ánimos de este joven le daban mas fuerzas para encontrar a su hermano.

**¿Este niño te está molestando Alphonse? **La voz de Tsunade se hizo presente, ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la mujer.

**Claro que no señora Tsunade, Naruto nunca me ha molestado. **Le sonríe a un sorprendido rubio, Tsunade también sonríe.

**Me alegro por eso, después de todo tendrán una misión juntos… **Aclaró la mujer, mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura.

**¿Eh? **El rubio no entendía nada de nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recuerda que es una misión de clase A, así que ten mucho cuidado. **Finalizó la Hokage de la villa de la Hoja al rubio que miraba con seriedad y determinación a la mujer, Al se encontraba al lado suyo, escuchando todo con una sonrisa un poco tímida.

**¡Claro que si, vieja Tsunade! **Naruto exclamó alegremente, mientras observaba a Al con una gran sonrisa. **Prometo llevarlo sano y salvo a la villa de la Arena, hasta el Kazekage.**

**Así me gusta Naruto. **La mujer sonrío ante el gesto de su ninja favorito. **Ahora ve y espero buenos resultados de este viaje… **de pronto afila la mirada. **O juro que no te permitiré entrar a la villa. **

Naruto tragó saliva, pero siguió sonriendo confiadamente, levanto su mano mientras le hacia un conejito con los dedos.

**Ya veras como todo saldrá bien, después de todo soy Uzumaki Naruto jua jua jua jua. **La risa del rubio se escucho por toda la habitación, Tsunade sonrió un poco más tranquila, sin más dejo a los dos jóvenes irse, un largo viaje los esperaba.

"Confío en ti Naruto, has que este joven vuelva a encontrar a su hermano" inconscientemente levanta su mano hasta dejarla en su pecho, de alguna forma el amor que esos hermanos le habían mostrado superaba sus expectativas, recordándole nuevamente a su hermanito y a la persona que tanto había amado.

**Espero lo mejor de ustedes muchachos… **el viento soplo suavemente, moviendo algunos de sus cabellos, haciéndole entender a la mujer que todo de alguna forma, saldría bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Por dónde me dijiste que era? **Preguntó un perdido Al, mientras observaba a su alrededor, a su derecha árboles, a su izquierda árboles ¿Necesitaba mencionar los otros lado, suspiro al no saber ubicarse.

**Calma, por quinta vez te digo que la aldea de la Arena queda por allí. **Naruto señalo con su dedo la dirección que debían tomar, Al sonrío y comenzó con su caminata, de pronto recordó algo.

**¿Có-cómo se encuentra tu amigo Sasuke? **Naruto cambio su expresión de felicidad por una de tristeza, simplemente negó con la cabeza dándole a entender al joven la gravedad del asunto.

**El… **suspira resignado, Al se detiene para verlo a los ojos, el rubio le imito en el geto. **Sasuke recibió un gran impacto ante la noticia y pues…**

----------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------

**¡Sasuke¡Vamos abre la puerta imbécil! **Naruto golpeaba la puerta de la entrada de la casa de su amigo. **¡Vamos Sasuke! No seas así, no ves que mucha gente se preocupa por ti…**

De la nada la puerta se abre, haciendo que el ninja cayera al suelo por estar apoyado de esta, después de maldecir su suerte, el joven de ojos azules se da cuenta que ya estaba dentro de la casa de su amigo, sonríe ante el gesto del otro joven.

"Tal vez si me considera su amigo después de todo" ensancha la sonrisa, mientras cierra la puerta y va a buscar a Sasuke, después de unos minutos lo encuentra acostado en la cama, con la expresión neutra y sin vida.

**Sasuke… oye… **Naruto se sienta en un borde de la cama, junta las manos, jugando con sus dedos, de alguna forma se había puesto muy nervioso, después de todo, nunca antes había entrado a la casa de Sasuke Uchiha. **Se que estas mal por la muerte de tu hermano, pero…**

Se queda callado, esperando alguna respuesta de su amigo, pero nada… el silencio sigue en ese cuarto tan frío. Toma aire, tratando de calmarse, de alguna forma no estaba ayudando a su amigo.

**Escucha, somos amigos y… **levanta su mano hasta tocar el brazo de Sasuke, pero este reacciona violentamente, alejándose con fuerza de Naruto mientras lo veía con odio contenido.

**¡No somos amigos¡No somos nada! **Se apega en la muralla con fuerza, mirando al rubio odio. **La única razón de mi existencia era el, pero… **levanta su mano, dejándola en toda su cara, manteniendo los ojos abiertos, casi con locura.

**Pero, Sasuke… **trata de acercarse y nuevamente es rechazado, solo que esta vez el peli negro toma a Naruto con fuerza, arrinconándolo en la muralla. El rubio sentía la fría muralla en su cara, estaba sorprendido y asustado, Sasuke se encontraba en su espalda, haciendo presión en su cuerpo.

**El único que hizo que mi vida valiera la pena, fue asesinado por un extraño. **Le susurraba en el oído. **Un extraño que buscaba a ese amigo tuyo. **Hizo mas fuerza, lastimando al pobre rubio que no sabía que hacer ante eso. **Nunca debiste darle la mano así de simple, eran desconocidos, ambos… **se le acerca al oído, susurrándole con fuerza. **Es tu culpa Naruto.**

Sintió que lago en su interior se destruía con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, cargadas de odio y venganza, se dejo tirar por el otro con fuerza hasta la cama, miro con algunas lágrimas el kunai que le comenzaba a destruir la ropa, sus ojos azule iban en dirección a la cara de Sasuke que miraba casi extasiado todo lo que hacia.

**Muérete de una vez. **Apunto el objeto a su pecho, pero antes de que lastimara al rubio alguien lo detuvo, era nada más que Kakashi.

**Ya deja de ser tan infantil Sasuke. **Habló el ninja, mientras observaba el pobre intento por escapar, sin más lo golpeo en el cuello, cuando noto que le quería atacar. **¿Te encuentras bien Naruto? **El ninja copia tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke, Naruto simplemente observó en silencio como su maestro se lo llevaba a otro lado.

------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------------

Al se quedo en silencio al escuchar las palabras del rubio¿su culpa¿Realmente había sido su culpa ante todo lo ocurrido?

"¿Qué pensarías tu nii-san?" Suspiro un poco triste, pero luego se acerco a su amigo.

**¿Dónde esta el ahora? **Naruto observa el rostro de Al, sin mas vuelve a sonreír.

**A ese idiota se lo llevaron. **Comenzó a caminar, tratando de sonar lo mas desinteresado posible.

**¿Y a dónde? **Al pudo notar como este trataba de sonar frió, recordando todas las veces en que su hermano para calmarlo cuando tenía pesadillas se hacia el desinteresado, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, también cuando era una armadura, dándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras decía que pronto obtendría su cuerpo de vuelta, o cuando sufrían algún ataque y este siempre trataba de mantenerse fuerte.

**No lo se… **Naruto suspira en silencio, mientras camina, dando a Al por terminada la conversación. Nuevamente el menor de los Elric se sintió mal e inútil, junto las manos, tratando de darse ánimos, la única esperanza que le quedaba por salvar a su hermano, se encontraba en esa villa y como diera lugar regresaría con Ed a su mundo. Soltó sus manos y endureció la mirada, debía ser fuerte, por Ed, por Naruto y por el mismo.

**Ya veras como pronto mejorara. **Fue lo ultimo que dijo en el camino, el resto del día caminaron en silencio, ayudándolos a pensar en los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido recientemente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suspiro aburrido, a veces las cosas solían ser tan monótonas, observo la cueva de su alrededor y luego fijo su vista en la niña rubia, Winry se encontraba sobre un circulo de transmutación con los ojos cerrados, todo ese lugar brillaba.

**¿Ya terminaste mocosa? **Preguntó sin mucho interés el homúnculo, el circulo de transmutación dejo de estar activo, haciendo que la rubia cayera al suelo cansada, respiraba a gritadamente, pero negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

**No lo se, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte. **Envy se le acerca, tomándola con fuerza, pero, al ver al encapuchado la suelta, haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo, sin más se aleja, maldiciendo a todos.

**Puedo ver que no lo has encontrado. **Winry le niega con la cabeza, Pride no puede evitar una sonrisa malvada ante esa respuesta. "Soy el único que sabe" **no te preocupes, pronto lo encontraras. **Después de ayudar a la joven a levantarse, este se retira de la pieza, estaba seguro que su plan resultaría, simplemente debía ser paciente.

_Las piezas recién están comenzando a moverse. _Susurro en el aire, caminando hasta su cuarto, tenía cosas que hacer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de mucho andar, ambos jóvenes lograron visualizar la villa de la Arena, Al caminaba a pasos lentos por el cansancio que sentía y por el gran calor que los envolvía en este momento, preguntándose cómo Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por estos lugares. Trato de tomar un poco de agua, pero antes de querer tocar el frasco, recordó que esta ya se había acabado hace como una hora, suspiro derrotado, intento dar otro paso, pero lentamente la visión comenzó a nublarse por el calor que sentía.

**Pronto llegaremos con el Kazekage Al. **El ninja pudo ver la cara de cansancio de este, se le acercó corriendo, completamente preocupado. **¡Al¡Al¿Te encuentras bien? **

**Si… no es… **intento avanzar, pero simplemente el cansancio volvía a él, dificultándole todo, maldijo al sol y a sus fuerzas. **No te preocupes. **Susurro con dificultad.

**Pero mira que eres baka. **Sin mas levanta a Al, dejándolo en su hombro, sigue caminando con un poco de dificultad, el sol comenzaba a molestarle. **Estúpido sol, ojalá te pudrieras…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¿Dónde se encontraba? El calor aun seguía, pero, sentía que su cuerpo estaba en un lugar blando y cómodo ¿Qué había pasado¿Se había desmayado¿Todo había sido un sueño?

Abre los ojos con fuerza, observando el lugar, no sabía ni entendía nada de lo que veía, era obvio que este no era ni su mundo, ni Konoha, se sentó en la cama, mirando por una ventana, era parecido a la aldea de la hoja, solo que esta se encontraba rodeada de arena, como pensó habían logrado llegar a la villa, pero…

"De seguro le cause muchos problemas a Naruto" pensó el menor un poco triste, busco a su alrededor, con la esperanza de ver a su hermano, sabía que era estúpido, pero… escuchó pasos acercarse al lugar, se quedó sentado en la cama, observando como la puerta se abría lentamente, mostrando a un joven de cabellos rojos, ojos verdes, estos se encontraban delineados con negro, su piel era blanca, en su frente tenia marcado un extraño signo que Al no entendía lo que significaba, observo sus ropas, era una túnica blanca, no pudo evitar temblar, acordándose de Pride, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue el objeto que cargaba a sus espaldas, miraba todo curioso, preguntándose que tendría en el interior de esa cosa porque, era muy grande para ser un simple adorno. Mientras ese joven desconocido caminaba, Al sonrió al ver a su amigo apareciendo y dirigiéndose a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

**Al. **Naruto no duda en abalanzarse sobre el joven, el menor lo recibe con las misma fuerza que el, sin percatarse del gesto de molestia que hacia el otro joven, dejo de abrazar a Naruto cuando escucho al otro haciendo un ruido con su garganta, tratando de hacerse notar.

**Lo siento mucho.** Al suelta a Naruto, este se levanta de la cama, acercándose a al joven mientras se rasca la nariz.

**Vamos, vamos, no te pongas celoso. **Comenzó a hablarle mientras se reía de este y le hacia bromas, AL observaba todo con una tierna sonrisa.

**¿Y este muchacho? **Hablo por fin el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a Al por la voz tan fría, pero cálida que tenía.

**Verdad que no los he presentado. **Naruto comenzó a reír escandalosamente, ya mas tranquilo, se alejo de Al, señalándolo con su mano. **Mira el se llama Alphonse Elric, vinimos a la villa por un problema que ha tenido. **Luego hace un gesto con las manos, señalando al otro joven. **El es Gaara, es el Kazekage de esta villa. **Esboza una gran sonrisa después de la presentación.

Gaara miro al joven al frente suyo, sin mas movió la cabeza en señal de saludo cuando Naruto lo presento, pero al observar el rostro del otro joven se sorprendió, no vio miedo, ni asco, ni nada, solo una gran sorpresa que el no entendía, pero sabía que no se relacionaba al miedo.

**Es… **al apunto a Gaara. **¿El es el Kazekage de la arena? **Los dos ninjas afirmaron. **Vaya. **Fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de levantarse y estirarle su mano a Gaara en señal de saludo. **Mucho gusto, como dijo Naruto me llamo Alphonse. **El Kazekage pudo ver la clara sonrisa del otro joven, con duda y lentitud, levantó su mano hasta juntarla con la del joven, Naruto sonrió ante el gesto, sintiéndose feliz.

**Muy bien, ahora hablemos del por qué de la visita. **Interrumpió el ninja rubio mientras tomaba a Gaara del cuello, acercándolo a el, Al se sonrojo ante el gesto y mas aun al ver como el Kazekage lo veía con seriedad e incluso con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"No Al, no saques conclusiones precipitadas" respiro hondo hasta calmarse, debía mantenerse firme por su hermano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comprendo. **Gaara mantenía una mano en su pera, pensando en alguna solución ante el problema que le habían dado, recordó que hace un día había recibido una carta de la Hokage de Konoha, pero pensaba que era un tema completamente diferente, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia, sobre todo si era Naruto el que iba a la villa y no otro ninja.

**¿Sabes de algo para poder ayudar a Al? **Naruto se le acercó hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de Gaara, Al observaba todo en silencio, un poco sonrojado, pero aun regañándose al pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

**Creo tener alguna pista… pero. **Gaara miro fríamente a Al, recordaba haber visto en unos archivos algo relacionado con los mundos y como viajar por ellos, pero no estaba muy seguro, se levanto de su silla, ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista para verlo.

**¿Y? **Naruto estaba un poco exaltado, el silencio de Gaara siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas.

... Al simplemente se limitaba a quedar en silencio, pero con las palabras de Gaara la esperanza había renacido de nuevo.

**Denme un día, necesito aclarar algunas cosas. **Sin mas de fue de la pieza, Naruto salio corriendo mientras gritaba su nombre y le pedía explicaciones, Al se quedo sentado en el lugar, mantenía sus puños cerrados, su cuerpo le temblaba.

**Nii-san… **lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir por sus ojos, pero se las limpio a tiempo, estaba contento, había una esperanza, todavía quedaba una esperanza, solo debía ser paciente y dar lo mejor de si. "Falta poco nii-san, espérame que iré por ti" observo el cielo, estaba oscureciéndose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche s ele hizo eterna al pobre de Al, se encontraba tan esperanzada, tan ilusionado por el hecho de poder ver a su hermano de nuevo, de salvarlo de Pride, que los minutos pasaban y el no podía quedarse dormido. Observaba el techo, tratando de hacer o pensar en algo para conciliar el sueño, las únicas imágenes que venían a su cabeza era el rostro de su hermano, sus aventuras, sus anécdotas, suspiro con pesar y sin darse cuenta comenzó a quedarse dormido, recordando la hermosa sonrisa de su hermano, solo para el.

**¡Hey! Al despierta, Gaara esta aquí. **

Escuchaba esa voz, sintiendo como lo movían, abrió los ojos un poco, viendo a su amigo al frente suyo, bostezo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

**¿Qué sucede? **Mira a su alrededor, percatándose del rostro de Gaara, no puede evitar sonrojarse, estaba con el pelo hecho un lío y con cara de sueño.

**Te esperaremos afuera, en esa puerta hay un baño, así que no dudes en usarlo. **Naruto le cerró un ojo, mientras empujaba al Kazekage fuera de la puerta, Al suspiro con las mejillas completamente rojas, solo faltaba que alguien llegara y lo hiciera correr desnudo por esa villa tan desconocida. Se levantó de la cama, tomó sus ropas y se dirigió al baño, hoy por fin era el día, estaba seguro, regresaría con su hermano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se encontraba sentado al frente de Al, este ultimo miraba con completo asombro todo a su alrededor, después de vestirse, salió de la habitación, la cual resulto ser un cuarto de huéspedes de la casa del Kazekage, después de eso, Gaara hizo que ambos jóvenes le siguieran por unos pasillos del lugar, el rubio ninja no perdió tiempo en hacer comentario locos y fuera de lugar, Al simplemente miraba todo con completo asombro y admiración.

Llegaron a una gran puerta de madera, Gaara se acerco a esta y con su mano la empujo, abriendo paso a un gran lugar, lleno de libros y muebles, Al observaba todo con los ojos abierto, sorprendido, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que piso un lugar lleno de libros como ahora.

**Por acá. **La voz de Gaara, interrumpió los recuerdos de Al, ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando por el lugar, Naruto lucia aburrido, pero Al seguía observando todo con gran asombro.

El peli rojo los condujo a otra habitación, dentro de esta se encontraban tres sillas, alrededor de una mesa llena de libros, papeles, pergaminos y escritos. Al observo curiosos algunos papeles, se sorprendió al percatarse que en uno de ello había un dibujo muy familiar para el.

**Un… un circulo de transmutación. **Tomo el papel con sus manos, sin entender la letra en que estaba escrito ese papel, pero estaba completamente seguro de que ese era un círculo de transmutación.

**Lo supuse. **Al miro a Gaara. **Naruto me explico sobre sus habilidades cuando pelearon. **Camino hasta sentarse, indicándole a los otros que hicieran lo mismo.

**Si, bueno, ustedes tienen una habilidad bien especial, no pude evitar contársela a Gaara. **Naruto saco la lengua, mientras levantaba sus manos feliz de la vida.

**Fue a causa de esa información que pude recordar algunas cosas. **Gaara le entrego un libro a Al, comenzó a leerlo percatándose de lo que hablaban.

**Transmutación humana. **Se dedico a leer varias hojas, percatándose de varios errores, junto con otros detalles, su esperanza se fue apagando al ver más errores que verdades. **Pero…**

**Muchos errores ¿Verdad? **Al asiente con la cabeza, mientras toma otro libro, luego vuelve a ver la hoja con el dibujo, observándola detenidamente. **¿Comprendes el idioma? **Al niega con la cabeza.

**No se lo que dice, pero, ese circulo es el mismo que hacia mi hermano cuando viajábamos a otros mundos, también es el que hacen los otros para viajar. **Gaara toma el papel, comenzando a leerlo, Al escuchó todo atentamente, sintiendo un cierto parecido a la forma de escribir de su hermano.

**Eso es todo. **Finaliza Gaara después de leer todas la cosas, se notaban que solo eran ideas escritas en ese pedazo de papel, pero aun así, eran cosas muy importantes y ciertas, Al no salía de su asombro.

**Comprendo la mayoría de los puntos, pero algunos son extraños e incluso confusos, pueden ser distractores para que la cosa resulte. **Al mantenía su manto en su mentón, pensando en alguna solución, tratando de arreglar el asunto…

**No entiendo nada. **Exclamo el pobre rubio, mas que confundido, ante todo lo que había escuchado y visto, no sabia ni donde se encontraba parado, recibió de respuesta la mirada de Gaara, pero Al seguía en sus asuntos.

"Esto… aquí hay algo extraño, recuerdo todas las cosas que mi hermano hizo antes de salir a otros mundos, pero… que falta…" Observo el papel confuso, lentamente intento juntar sus conocimientos con lo que veía en ese papel y de pronto, lo vio, tan claro como el agua, se levanto de su lugar, sin perder tiempo comenzó a buscar algo con desesperación, vio un pedazo de tiza en una esquina, la tomo con fuerza y comenzó a rayar el suelo.

**¡Pero Al! **Naruto salto de su asiento para detener al joven, Gaara lo tomo de la cintura.

**El sabe lo que hace. **Fue la simple respuesta del Kazekage mientras observaba como Al hacia un circulo y luego seguía haciendo otras cosas en este mismo.

Luego de un tiempo, termino lo que hacia, levantándose, observo todo con una sonrisa, estaba seguro, este era el circulo que le haría volver con su hermano, ahora solo le quedaba rogar por encontrarlo y no estar viajando constantemente como ellos habían hecho recientemente.

"Solo piensa en nii-san, enfócate en el, recuérdalo, siéntelo, mantén la imagen" se repetía una y otra vez, mientras juntaba las manos y luego las colocaba en el suelo, el circulo comenzó a reaccionar, sin mas camino hasta llegar al centro de este.

**¡Al! **La voz de Naruto lo saca de sus pensamientos, delante de él se encontraban Gaara y Naruto, de la mano, el rubio con una sonrisa triste, mientras que el otro con la cara seria, deseándole suerte con sus ojos.

**Gracias por todo. **Comenzó a decir mientras su cuerpo lentamente iba desapareciendo, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes. **Agradezco tu ayuda en este momento tan difícil que pase Naruto, te prometo encontrara a mi hermano cueste lo que cueste. **Le sonrió calidamente, aun con la imagen de Ed en su cabeza.

**Más te vale. **Sonrió el rubio mientras movía su mano libre de un lado a otro en señal de despedida. **Ojala nos volvamos a ver.**

**Cuenta con ello… **las palabras se fueron muriendo y sin mas el cuerpo de AL desapareció del lugar, junto con el circulo que este había creado, Gaara se había encargado de borrar cualquier huella.

**¿Estarán bien? **Pregunto el rubio un poco preocupado, Gaara se le acerco, besándolo, respondiendo su respuesta con eso, Naruto sonrió después del beso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentía su cabeza estallar y su cuerpo debilitarse, dolía todo, se sentía muy mal, tal vez demasiado como para aguantarlo, pero era tanto el dolor que apenas podía gritar.

**Nii…san… **Y todo fue oscuridad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escucho risas, de felicidad, abrió los ojos rápidamente, aun confundido, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía horrible ¿Así de mal se sentía su hermano cada vez que viajaban? Ahora comprendía el por qué se desmayaba y cosas así, se entristeció por eso, pero decidió seguir, debía encontrar a su hermano.

Se levanta con un poco de dificultad, pero finalmente logra ver su entorno, abre los ojos percatándose de que se encontraba en el patio del Cuartel General ¿Había vuelto a su mundo? Pero…

**Aru… **se queda paralizado al escuchar la voz, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, era nada mas y nada menos que la voz de su amado hermano, se voltea dispuesto a abrazarlo, pero lo que ve lo deja mudo, delante suyo se encontraba efectivamente Ed, pero este tenia la edad de unos siete años.

**¿Nii-san? **Pregunta un poco dudoso, pero finalmente se acerca al infante, a pesar de ser un niño, seguía siendo su hermano, pero no el que el buscaba.

**Tú no eres Aru. **Le miro el niño con cierto reproche. **¿Quién eres tu? **Al le sonrió tratando de darle confianza.

**Mira, soy tu hermano, pero no el que crees, vengo de otro lado y…**

**Mundo paralelo… **Al se quedo callado al escuchar al pequeño hablar tan seriamente.

**¿Cómo…? **Nuevamente es callado, solo que el pequeño Ed lo corre hasta la muralla.

**Se de que me hablas, la verdad es que ahora tendría que tener 18 años, pero han ocurrido algunos detalles. **Ed saco la lengua, ya no tenia la voz de niño de hace unos momentos atrás. **Te ayudare a regresar. **Fue su simple respuestas mientras tomaba de la mano a Al, conduciéndolo a otro lado.

**Pero… ¿Cómo sabes todo esto¿Cómo? **Lo seguía, después de todo era Ed no podía desconfiar de el, aun así estaba muy sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando, es mas creía que todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido.

**No soy Full Metal después de todo no. **El chibi le sonrió, luego llego a un lugar bien apartado del cuartel general. **Estas aquí porque no supiste diferenciar bien a tu hermano Al. **Le miro serio.

**¿Ah? **"¿no supe diferenciarlo?" cada vez entendía menos.

**Mira **comenzó a explicar el pequeño, mientras juntaba las manos y hacia un circulo de transmutación casi igual al que había hecho Al, pero con algunas diferencias. **Es simple, existen muchos mundos, es obvio que también existen muchos Edward y Alphonse Elric, que no te extrañe. **Comenzó a empujar a Al, hasta dejarlo en el centro. **No debes sentirlo con los tactos, debes verlo con el alma, si logras eso, podrás regresar con tu verdadero hermano sin problemas. **

**Pero… **no pudo decir más, el pequeño ya había hecho reaccionar el círculo de transmutación, mientras le sonreía alegremente.

**Vamos, Ed te esta esperando.**

La sonrisa del pequeño es lo último que puede ver, antes de que todo quede en una horrible oscuridad, trata de hacer algo sin conseguirlo, derrama lágrimas, pero luego intenta calmarse, intenta hacer lo que ese otro Ed le había dicho.

"Ver a nii-san, mi alma con la suya" cierra los ojos, escuchando de pronto miles de voces, sintiendo distintos tipos de calor, pero de pronto logra diferenciar uno, si, no había duda, era el de su hermano, el de su amado hermano, abre los ojos con fuerza mientras intenta mover a su cuerpo con éxito, dirigiéndose al lugar en el que sentía que era Ed.

**¡Nii-san! **Su sonrisa creció mientras todo el lugar se iluminaba, distinguiendo la silueta de su hermano caminando a quien sabe donde. ¡**Espérame nii-san! **

Aumento la velocidad con desesperación, debía alcanzarlo, no importaba como, pero debía hacerlo.

**¡Nii-san! **Vio con alegría como la silueta se volteaba a verlo, extendiéndole la mano, sonríe, juntándola con la suya, la luz se apaga y el pierde la conciencia, sonriendo, feliz…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia cae, mojando su piel, levantándose de golpe, mira a su alrededor, percatándose que se encontraba en un callejón, estaba confundido ¿Este era el mundo donde estaba su hermano? Se levanto con cuidado, mientras salía de ese lugar, en la vereda se encontraban muchas personas caminando, el seguía confundido, pero no tenia tiempo que perder, Ed, debía encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

Después de varias vuelta, el menor no sabe que hacer, comenzando a desesperarse, trata de relajarse, manteniéndose en una esquina, busca por todo lados y de pronto se queda quieto con los ojos abierto… caminando, alegremente, con otra clase de ropa se encontraba Edward Elric…

**Nii-san… **susurro el menor antes de salir corriendo para encontrarse con el. **¡Nii-san!**

CONTINUARA…

Gomen, estubo horrible XX lo se, lo se gomen, tambien disculpen la falta de ortografia y los errores de siempre, gomen YY no pude revisarlo, mi sister me saca xP.

respondere teview rapidito xX.

Mara: aqui esta el capi, gomen por la demora, enserio, lo siento. cogiendo cosas dices XD no seria mala idea, pero dud que anden de turismo por los mundos o. aunque... mm XD

anfitrite-squares¡Happy cumple! te cantaria pero n megusta hacer eso ¬¬ com o sea disculpa lo mal del capitulo, epro me esforce po hacerlo, la patie y patie hasta que saliera

Xio-chan: gracias por todo, quiero leer tus fics de ahi me los das eh

neferyami: XD jua jau jua me alegro que pasara, gracias por los saludos, yo digo lo mismo pero atrasado, bien atrasado ysobre lo que piensas OO mmm en el proximo capitulo lo sabras juajuajuajua. sobre el capitulo 9, sip me equivoque XD la verdad es que ed deberia estar con sus dos manos sanas XP piensa que es asi sip

Yuu keiyu: OO aqui esta la actualizacion ojala te guste y comprendas a esta hermosa pareja

Gracias por sus review, espero recibir tambien por este capitulo YY hana se esforzo snif. nos vemos amores, os quiero a tods XD


	12. Chapter 12

Primero que nada, darles unas grandes disculpas por el retraso, realemnte lo siento, pero pueden creerme que recién hoy la inspiración llegó y pude terminarlo. Hana estaba bloqueada XX no lo podía seguir y en serio lo siento mucho TT

Pero bueno ahí lo tienen y ojalá les guste xD las mismas advertencias de siempre y no me odien que ya klo subi ojos cachorro dejenme un review plis...

**I DONT CRY**

**¡Nii-san! **Exclamó con fuerza mientras se acercaba rápidamente hasta su amado hermano, sí, era él, estaba seguro era su hermano… sin mas saltó a sus brazos, aferrándose con fuerza, derramando lágrimas de felicidad, estaba vivo, era él, podía sentirlo.

**Nii-san… **Le susurró suavemente, con la cabeza en su pecho, sintió como las manos subían, posándose en sus hombros, lo afirmó con mas fuerza, no quería separarse, se encontraba tan contento, tan feliz... por fin lo había encontrado.

Pero, como en todos los casos nada es perfecto o dura para siempre, los brazos que supuestamente debían responder el abrazo, lo soltaron con un poco de fuerza, los ojos que deberían estar feliz de verlo, lo miraban con duda, el rostro que debería sonreírle cálidamente junto con algunas palabras bellas a su encuentro, sólo le expresaban confusión y duda.

**¿Quién eres tú? **Fueron las palabras que terminaron de romperle el corazón, no comprendía, no sabía que estaba pasando, era su hermano, era Ed... Estaba seguro que lo era, entonces ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Más lágrimas se formaron de sus ojos, pero esta vez de tristeza e incomprensión.

**Nii-san... **Susurró con dificultad, intentando acercarse nuevamente al joven, que al notar sus intenciones se alejó lentamente.

**Lo siento, creo que te confundes de persona pequeño... **Antes de que Al pudiera decir algo más, escuchó como otra persona se acercaba a ellos, con más dolor y tristeza pudo ver como los ojos dorados de su querido hermano comenzaban a brillar con fuerza y una hermosa y gran sonrisa, de las que sólo le había dedicado a él, se dirigían hacía otra persona, sin mas se dió vuelta para reconocer al otro joven y cual fué su sorpresa en ver a alguien muy parecido a si mismo, pero con algunas diferencias.

**¡Heiderich! **Escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de su hermano, el mencionado llegó hasta ellos, y observó a ambos jóvenes, dedicándole una tierna y gentil sonrisa a Ed, para luego ver con cierta duda al menor de los Elric.

**Edward y este joven. **Ed se encogió de hombros, Al se mantuvo en silencio, aún con la esperanza de que su hermano lo reconociera, pero con muchas dudas acerca de este otro joven.

**La verdad no lo sé, me dice algo de nii-san y yo no comprendo nada de nada. **Al bajó la cabeza con tristeza, nuevas lágrimas se iban a formar de sus ojos pardos, pero se sorprendió completamente al sentir las manos del mayor en sus hombros, siendo obligado a ver esos dorados que tanto amaba.

**¿Estas solo? **Al lo miró por un momento y sin poder contenerse más, se aferró en el pecho de su hermano llorando descontroladamente, sintió las cálidas manos de Edward por su espalda, acariciándolo suavemente, intentando darle fuerzas.

"Es él, lo sé… pero por qué, por qué no me recuerdas nii-san" Pensaba Al mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente.

**Por qué… **Susurro antes de que la oscuridad invadiera su conciencia y cayera a suerte de lo que sea que fuera a pasarle en este nuevo mundo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, el viajar de mundo en mundo era algo realmente cansador, sentía su cuerpo pesado y la cabeza le dolía por montones, pero al percatarse de que ya no seguía en la calle se levantó de golpe, el mareo rápidamente inundó su joven cuerpo.

**¿Dónde… estoy? **Susurro mientras su mano se posaba en su frente, y se ponía a observar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Todo indicaba que era un cuarto sencillo, algunos muebles, ropa, la cama en la que se encontraba acostado, una ventana en la cual podía ver las pocas estrellas en el cielo, suspiro mientras cerraba sus manos con fuerzas e intentaba inútilmente de contener las lágrimas. Su hermano lo había olvidado.

**Ya despertaste. **La voz suave y tranquila de ese extraño sonó por toda la habitación, Al como pudo intentó ocultar sus lágrimas. **Ed ha estado muy preocupado por ti, tuviste incluso fiebre pequeño.**

Al no le quitó los ojos de encima, pero él otro parecía no darse cuenta de las acciones de Al, o no le tomaba importancia. Ahora le revisaba la frente en caso de que siguiera con fiebre, Al no hacía nada, pero tampoco iba a confiar de ese extraño que para mas remate se parecía a él.

**¿Qué le hiciste a mi nii-san? **Preguntó el menor mientras observaba fríamente los ojos azules del otro joven.

**¿Nii-san? **Heiderich parecía muy confundido sobre el asunto. **¿Estas bien? **Le miró con preocupación, Al incluso podía jurar que con cierta pena hacía su persona, se sintió estúpido y humillado, estaba claro que este joven no sabía nada del asunto. El silencio se hizo presente, Heiderich acomodaba algunas cosas, mientras Al comía algo de lo que el rubio le había preparado.

**Ehm... Heiderich ¿Verdad? **Lugo de unos minutos el menor de los Elric se había decidido a hablar, el rubio simplemente lo observó y le sonrió en respuesta.

**Alphonse Heiderich, mucho gusto. **El joven se encontraba al frente de Al mientras le extendía su mano en señal de saludo y amistad.

El alquimista observó un poco dudoso, pero no tenía otra opción, además necesitaba estar cerca de su hermano, sin mas levanto la mano y la juntó con la del otro, formándose así el saludo.

**Alphonse Elric, lo mismo digo. **Le respondió y pudo ver el rostro en completa sorpresa.

**Conque nos llamamos igual. **El alemán comenzó a reir. **Eso es algo inesperado. **El cuarto seguía en silencio mientras se escuchaba la risa de Hei, Al observaba ahora con mas calma a ese joven. **Bueno Ed no debe tardar, le pedí que comprara algunos cosas.**

**Comprendo. ** El menor volvió a apretar sus manos y su cuerpo tembló un momento, Heiderich observó con cierta sorpresa la actitud del pequeño.

**Calma, todo estará bien. Nadie te sacara de aquí no te preocupes. **Las lágrimas de Al pronto se hicieron presente, comenzando a deslizarse suavemente por sus mejillas, provocando que el alemán se enterneciera y abrazara al joven con mucho cariño, casi como si de un hermano se tratase, Al respondió el abrazo con uno mucho mas fuerte y desesperado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ya estoy aquí. **Gritó un Edward lleno de energía mientras entraba al cuarto en el que se encontraban los dos Al.

**Hola Edward, bienvenido. **Le saludo Alphonse con una cálida sonrisa que Ed no dudó en responder, en la cama seguía Al, pero un poco nervioso.

**Hola... Edward... **Rápidamente las mejillas de Al enrojecieron, hace mucho tiempo que no llamaba a su hermano de esa forma, pero ya que este no lo recordaba era lo mínimo que debía hacer, para su sorpresa Ed ya se encontraba al frete suyo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

**Si quieres me puedes llamar de esa otra forma... ehm cómo era que se decía... **Hei comenzó a reir mientras observaba el rostro de Ed, el menor sólo lo contemplaba en silencio.

**Nii-san. **Susurro luego de un momento.

**¡Eso mismo! No hay problema pequeño. ** Ed le guiño un ojo y luego se enderezo. **Por cierto cuál es tu nombre pequeño. **

**Alphonse Elric. **Respondió el alemán al notar la tristeza en los ojos pardos del otro joven. **Curioso ¿no?**

**Bastante, pero que importa de seguro existen muchos Edward en el mundo. **Sin mas el joven se dirigió hasta la puerta y se retiró, dejando a los dos Alphonse nuevamente solos.

**Bueno ya es tarde, lo mejor será que te acuestes y duermas un rato. **Le habló suavemente el alemán mientras acomodaba las sabanas, Al simplemente afirmó con la cabeza y se acomodó en la cama, notando que su ropa no era la misma, se sonrojo ante la idea de que le hayan cambiado de ropa, pero luego siguió como si nada.

Hei terminó de arreglar la cama y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

**Gracias por todo. **Se escuchó la voz del, Hei simplemente le sonrió en respuesta.

**No hay de que. **Abrió la puerta. **Buenas noches Al. **Y sin mas se fue del lugar, dejando una vez mas al pequeño de los Elric sólo en esa habitación.

**Buenas noches... nii-san. **Se acomodó en las sabanas y luego cerró los ojos, necesitaba recuperar a su hermano y lo haría fuera como fuera, rápidamente el sueño le ganó, habían sido muchas emociones en el día y todavía se sentía un poco débil por haber llegado a este mundo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado una semana, semana en la cual Al intentó con todas sus fuerzas a que Ed lo recordara nuevamente, sin ningún resultado. Lentamente iba perdiendo la esperanza y más de una vez pensó en que se había equivocado y que este no era su verdadero hermano, pero, al verlo, al escucharlo, se le iban todas las dudas. Era su hermano y lo recuperaría como fuera.

La casa o mejor dicho el departamento en el que vivían los tres era un lugar muy cómodo y acogedor, Al lentamente fue conociendo la vida de Heiderich y su hermano, comprendiendo que este mundo era un lugar muy peligroso y triste, aún así ambos jóvenes parecía no importarles mucho esas cosas.

**Le has tomado cariño. **Heiderich se encontraba cocinando, mientras Edward se encontraba sentado en la mesa, observándolo.

**No sé por que, pero cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de protegerlo, abrazarlo, no sé... lo veo como un hermano menor. **Heiderich dejó de revolver la olla y se acercó a Ed, depositando un suave beso en los labios del otro, el cual respondió con uno mas apasionado.

**Harás que me ponga celoso. **Le susurro sensualmente el alemán, mientras se sentaba entre las piernas de Ed.

**Sabes perfectamente que sólo te amo a ti Heiderich. **Otro beso acompañó las palabras de Ed, ambos jóvenes lentamente se fueron perdiendo en un mar de pasión y deseo, sin percatarse que unos ojos pardos observaban el espectáculo para luego retirarse a su habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Estas seguro de esto? **Edward observaba con completa dudo y tristeza al menor de los Elric, Alphonse se encontraba al lado de Edward viendo detenidamente al otro joven.

**Si, les agradezco por todas las molestias. **Al hizo una reverencia y luego les sonrió a ambos jóvenes. **Ojalá podamos vernos en algún futuro.**

**Vaya, eso si que es inesperado. Pero si realmente quieres irte, no tengo otra opción que darte mi apoyo. **Ed no parecía muy convencido por sus palabras, Heiderich simplemente se acercó y dejó entre las manos del menor una bufanda y una maleta.

**Para el frío y para cuando te de hambre. **Le sonrió cálidamente el alemán, Al imitó la sonrisa.

**Gracias por todo. **Sin mas abrazó a ambos jóvenes, recordando el suave calor del cuerpo de su hermano, dando media vuelta se fué del departamento, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. Ed observaba la puerta que se encontraba abierta con tristeza, Hei observaba las acciones del otro, luego dió un suspiro.

**¿Quiéres traerlo de vuelta no es así? **Ed se sobresaltó ante la pregunta.

**¡Claro que no! Bueno... **Edward se sonrojó y volvió a mirar por la puerta. **Si, es lo que quiero.**

Edward sintió como le empujaban hasta la entrada, se volteó para ver la sonrisa de Heiderich.

**Entonces no lo dejes ir, será mejor que vayas pronto o se nos va a perder. **Ed afirmó y luego de darle un dulce beso corrió por las escaleras, tomando una dirección cualquiera. Hei se quedó en la entrada y luego cerró la puerta, una extraña sombra se formó detrás de él.

**Te dije que no lo dejarás ir. **Le habló la sombra al alemán, el rubio seguía observando la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al corría y corría sin fijarse por donde iba, después de todo el no conocía este mundo.

"Era lo mejor" pensaba el menor mientras se ocultaba en un callejón y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Su hermano se veía tan feliz en este mundo, a pesar de todos los problemas en que vivieran, se notaba tan feliz que ya no sabía si querer hacerle recordar, estaba seguro que si lo hacía esa sonrisa tan verdadera que le daba en las mañanas o a Heiderich se borraría completamente, era lo último que quería.

**Vaya... con que llegaste. **Al abrió los ojos en total sorpresa, levantó su cabeza sólo para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Envy, tragó saliva, se había olvidado completamente del homúnculo

"Al menos nii-san no esta conmigo" Fue lo único que pensó mientras el ser corría a su dirección listo para atacarlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Responde, por qué lo dejaste ir. **Heiderich se dio vuelta para verle a la cara, pero sólo notó a un ser encapuchado.

**Lo sabes, creo que no tiene caso que preguntas. **Sin mas volvió a darle la espalda, sabía lo que pasaría al no cumplir con el trato.

**Idiota. **Susurro el ser, mientras se sacaba la capucha, mostrándose el rostro de Pride. **Nunca debí confiar en alguien como tu.**

**No me importa, esta feliz... fue por el ser que ama, no importa lo demás. **Heiderich podía observar el rostro de Ed, sonriéndole felizmente, como en los viejos tiempos, el dolor que sintió en su pecho lentamente fue desapareciendo, mientras escuchaba la voz del ser que tanto amaba.

**Humanos estúpidos. **Volvió a susurrar Pride, mientras veía el cuerpo tirado del alemán, volvió a colocarse la capucha y luego desaparecía de la misma forma en que había llegado.

**Ed... wa... rd... **Susurró el rubio, estirando un poco la mano, pero luego todo quedó en silencio, el rojo lentamente fue cubriendo la ropa del joven y parte de la madera en la cual se encontraba tirado, ya no hubo movimiento, ya no hubo ruido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas logró esquivar el ataque de Envy y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba atrapado por el otro, siendo asfixiado por las manos del homúnculo.

**Este es tu fin pequeño... lástima que no pudimos ver la cara de tu hermano mientras te hago esto. **Sintió mas presión en su garganta y el aire ya comenzaba a hacerle falta.

"Por lo menos el no sabe en donde se encuentra mi nii-san" pensaba mientras todo se le iba poniendo borroso y sus manos caían inertes. "Me alegro"

**¡Déjalo! **El fuerte grito de Edward fue suficiente para que Envy se alejara de un salto y Al cayera la suelo, tosiendo y respirando nuevamente, Ed rápidamente se acercó hasta el menor.

**Nii... san... **susurró el joven con dificultad, Ed simplemente le sonrió.

**Te estuve buscando, la verdad es que no quiero que te vayas y... **Un fuerte golpe le hizo volar lejos, Al observó con horror como el homúnculo tomaba a su hermano del pelo, levantándolo.

**Con que ignorándome... sabes que a mi no se me ignora, escuchaste Fullmetal... **Edward intentaba inútilmente de soltarse de ese agarre.

**Déjame, no se quien eres... déjame te digo... ** Al intentó por todos los medios de levantarse, pero aún le costaba respirar y el mareo le inundaba el cuerpo.

**¡Envy! Nii-san... nii-san... ¡No recuerda nada! Déjalo en paz... **La toz rápidamente llegó a su cuerpo, se sentía muy cansado. Envy al escuchar la confesión, tiró a Ed a una muralla y se acercó nuevamente a Al, tomándolo del pelo, el menor gritó de dolor.

**Déjalo en paz. **Ed rápidamente se levantó para golpear a ese sujeto, pero otro se interpuso en su camino, para su sorpresa era alguien muy parecido a el, casi una copia suya.

**Hasta que llegaste... ¿Dónde estabas? **Fueron las simples palabras del homúnculo al ver a Pride, este negó con la cabeza y observó con seriedad el rostro confuso y asustado de Edward.

**¿Quién eres? **Susurro el rubio mientras seguía observando con sorpresa al ser delante suyo.

**Nii-san, huye... ¡Vete de aquí! **Grito el menor, mientras juntaba sus manos y las colocaba en el cuerpo de Envy, el cual grito de dolor y soltó al menor, este rápidamente corrió hasta quedarse al lado de Edward. **Vete donde Heiderich, estarás más seguro ahí...**

**Pero Al... **Ed intentó protestar, pero la risa burlesca de Pride le hizo asustarse un poco.

**Esta muerto... **habló el homúnculo con seriedad, acercándose a ambos hermanos. **Alphonse Heiderich esta muerto... **ambos hermanos se quedaron paralizados ante semejante noticia, Ed cayó de rodillas mientras sus manos colocaban en su cabeza, sus ojos completamente abiertos.

**Esta... pero... **las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, Al simplemente observaba con impotencia y ciertos celos las acciones de su hermano, conocía a Pride y estaba seguro de que no les mentía.

**De que hablas Pride. **Nuevamente la voz de Envy se hizo presente, Pride simplemente negó con la cebza.

**Has lo que quieras, yo ya me aburrí... **Sin mas Pride desapareció, dejando a un muy enojado Envy.

**Maldito mocoso, te haré pagar lo que me hiciste. **Envy en un rápido movimiento, golpeó a Al, haciéndolo impactar contra la muralla, sonrió al ver sangre en la cabeza del menor.

Los gritos del menor se hacían presentes, aún así Edward seguía en el suelo, con los ojos perdidos.

**¡Nii-san! **Le llamaba el menor, mientras recibía una patada por parte del homúnculo. **¡nii-san! **Volvía a llamar, sin obtener respuesta, la desesperación, invadió su cuerpo, no quería morir, menos ver a su hermano en ese estado, no quería que estas cosas pasaran, no quería seguir sufriendo.

**Ya es tarde... **susurró el homúnculo en su oreja. **Lastimas que no verás como me divierto con tu hermano.**

Envy acorraló al menor a una muralla, el pequeño estaba lastimado, ya sea física y psicológicamente, no quería seguir luchando.

**Muere... **Gritó con fuerza, mientras se reía escandalosamente, logrando la atención de Edward, que al ver la escena sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro expresaba completa desesperación, como pudo se levantó del suelo, dirigiéndose hasta las dos personas.

**¡Ya basta! **Edward cerró sus ojos con fuerza y después no supo más...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, había escuchado el grito de Envy y el de su hermano, luego de eso nada había pasado. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Ed con su brazo de metal transformado, deteniendo el ataque de Envy.

**Bastardo... **susurró el homúnculo con rabio.

**Mas lo eres tu... atrévete a dar un paso mas y juro que te haré cenizas... **El homúnculo sonrió con burla, ignorando las palabras del alquimista, pero su expresión cambio a una de total sorpresa al sentir como su cuerpo no reaccionaba, Ed le miraba con total seriedad para luego mostrarle un mechón rubio.

**Ahora será mejor que des media vuelta y vuelvas de donde llegaste. **El menor no podía crees lo que sus ojos veían, era su hermano, de pronto la lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente, cayendo una gota y luego seguidas de muchas mas, Al respiraba con mas tranquilidad, pero aún continuaba tirado en el suelo.

Envy maldijo y de un salto desapareció, Ed se quedó en su posición, mientras transformaba nuevamente su brazo, luego levantó la cabeza, observando el cielo, son tomar en cuenta las lluvia que caía en esos momentos.

**Nii-san... **susurro el menor, mientras se colocaba con un poco de esfuerzo de pie, Ed se volteó para ver a su hermano, Al pudo divisar una sonrisa en el mayor, una sonrisa melancólica, mientras los dorados ojos derramaban lágrimas de tristeza.

**Dime algo Al... por qué siento esta tristeza... **Al bajó la vista un poco apenado, escuchando al mayor, que volvía posar su rostro en el cielo, derramando más lágrimas, sintiéndose demasiado triste. **¿Por qué siento que he perdido algo muy valioso Al¿Por qué?**

La lluvia continuó cayendo, ya sea en el cielo como en los ojos de Ed.

Comienzo 31/03/06

Terminado 18/04/06

El final de esta historia se acerca xD oO eso creo... se va tarareando Dejenme un review TT

Y eso oO continuara TT enserio disculpen el retraso y ajalá les haya gustado este capitulo... la verdad no salió como me los esperaba pero que le puedo hacer TT tb disculpen las falta sy esas vainas, no tengo buena ortografia, pero hago mi esfuerzo.

Ultima cosa, creoq ue cambie un poco mi forma de escrbir oO bueno creo je je je diganme ustedes is es verdad o estoy dando puro jugo con mis palabras xD besos y abrazos tira corazones

Neko edo.chan : Disculpa seguiran sufriendo TT pero auqi esta el capitulo xD

Mistinside: Si pobre Al, en fin lo que les espera despues xD en fin ya ves lo que paso ;) a veces esperar es bueno oo que diablos odio esperar >> aun asi lo siento TT Yo odio a Envy con toda mi alma >> igual tuve que hacer fic con el de uke xD es que son por encargos o-O una amiga me dijo que uqeria eso y yo lo hice xD lalalalala si Hana esta enferme, es lo que hay.

May Elric: Actualice XD disculap la demora o-O enserio lo siento UU

Neferyami: Si disculpa la demora enserio YY no tengo perdon, pero es que la inspiracion se murio y recien hoy pude recuperarla TT patea la inspiracion oh bueno ahora debo seguir con mis otros fics TT inspiracion ven a mi! cricri oO TT Y no no soy capa, escribo re feo TT aun asi gracias por las flores Ah tienes la explicacion del porque no hay un hola xD lalalalala sisoy mala >> y todavia falta una cosa peor xD juasjuasjuasjuasjuas ejem En este mundo Ed esta con su automail, pero apenas lo puse en el final xD supongo que igual lo imaginaste huye

Yuu kleiyu: Disculpa la demora TT para la otra intentare no demorarme mucho xP y gracias por las flores las recibe con alegria

Bueno gente eso es todo xD no mee xtreñen y ojalá hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo, nos leemos en otra ocacion ;) tira besos y flores oO huye


	13. Chapter 13

Realmente lamento la demora... la inspiración murió de forma espectacular, pero bueno, aquí me tiene nuevamente y ojalá les guste este nuevo capitulo de mi fic. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que lo han leído y me han dejado fics. Como recompensa de mi atraso hice lo que ciertas personitas me pidieron en sus review. Si no sabes de lo que hablo... Pues lee y ya sabrás xD... Pero ojo que en este capitulo las cosas feas vuelven a la luz y será bajo tu criterio querer seguir leyendo... ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

¿No?

Bueno... Pues... Hay porno ;) y no un porno bonito... aunque no es tan fuerte, pero en fin, cuidadito si lees esto delante de tus familiares que yo no me hago responsable xD

La música realmente inspira xD... gracias "You are my love" y "A song of storm and fire" del primer Ost de Tsubasa "Tira corazones" No olvidemos el Ending de Ouran Koukou Host Club "Tira más corazones"

**Blablabla --- **Hablan.

"blablabla"---- Piensan.

----------- Cambio escena.

**I DONT CRY.**

Las horas se habían dedicado a pasar lentamente, aún se encontraban en ese mundo en donde alguna vez hubo un doble de Alphonse Elric, aún se encontraban parados en ese callejón donde Envy los había atacado. Edward continuaba observando el cielo con la mirada perdida, mientras la lluvia empapaba ambos cuerpos y a las personas que se encontraban corriendo por el alrededor, sin percatarse de la presencia de los hermanos.

**Nii-san... **

Al no estaba muy seguro de que decir, pero era hora de seguir con su viaje, era hora de...

**Lo lamento Al, siento algo extraño en el pecho, pero... no logro saber él por que... **

Por primera vez, luego de muchas horas de que el mayor se dedicara a mirar a la nada, vuelve a fijar sus dorados ojos en el rostro de su hermanito. Al se percata de la tristeza expresada en ellos, más calla... no desea recordarle a su hermano lo que hace horas atrás recordaba y a la vez olvidaba. Baja la cabeza, incapaz de enfrentarse a los ojos de su Edward.

"Quien sabe cuantos años estuviste aquí nii-san... y al igual que a mí... lo olvidaste a él"

**¿Al?**

El tono preocupado que el mayor le había dedicado, hace que levante nuevamente el rostro, percatándose de que sus bocas se encontraban a escasos centímetros, se muerde el labio inferior... ¿Qué debía hacer en estos momentos?... Por una parte Edward lo había recordado para salvarlo, pero... ¿Lo olvido anteriormente para estar con Heiderich?

Nuevamente oculta su rostro, rechazando todo contacto que Ed quisiera darle, olvidando por un momento que era el mayor el que sufría, que era él quien debería estar ayudándolo y no al revez ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

**¿Me amas... verdad?**

Pregunta estúpida, pero no pudo evitar decírsela a su hermano.

**Sabes muy bien que si Al... ¿Qué ocurre¿Tu también sientes este dolor en el pecho?**

Niega con la cabeza luego de escuchar esas preguntas... vuelve a levantar el rostro, Ed no se había movido de su lugar, continuaba a su lado, justo al frente, bien apegado a su cuerpo. No evita acercar su rostro, borrando cada distancia posible, juntando los labios con el mayor, sintiendo como era correspondido, sin quejas, sin dudas.

**Lo siento mucho nii-san...**

Sin mas comenzó a derramar varias lágrimas, Ed preocupado le abrazó con fuerza, dejando que la cabeza del menor descansara en su pecho, desahogando toda esa tristeza que sentía. Pensando que lo que le ocurría a su hermanito era algo parecido a lo que el sentía.

Volvió a observar el cielo, la lluvia lentamente dejaba de caer, pero las nubes negras continuaban por el cielo, indicando con eso que la tormenta no terminaría.

**¿Al?**

Mueve el cuerpo sobre el suyo, percatándose que se había quedado dormido, limpia algunos rastros de lágrimas con sus dedos, el menor se mueve susurrando algunas palabras inentendibles para el mayor. Acomoda el cuerpo de Al al suyo, vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, melancólico, sin querer irse por un motivo que no comprendía. Junta las manos, colocándolas lentamente en el suelo, escuchando como un fuerte ruido pasaba cerca de ellos, diferenciando una autos, rodeados de una luz roja, emitiendo ese fuerte ruido, derrama algunas lágrimas a la vez que el circulo se activa y lentamente son devorados por la fuerte luz que aparece bajo de este.

**Adiós...**

Se escucha el suave susurro de una voz, Ed no sabe de donde viene, pero más lágrimas vuelve a caer por sus ojos que inútilmente intenta limpiar con su brazo normal, no entiende nada, pero ya es demasiado tarde, todo se oscurece... era hora de seguir a otro mundo.

_**Adiós... Edward-san...**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**¿Cómo es que ese mocoso consiguió eso?**

Envy se paseaba de un lado para otro... Winry nuevamente los había llevado a un nuevo mundo, estaban seguro que los hermanitos los seguirían pronto. Mas ese no era el problema ahora.

**¿Miedo por un pedazo de cabello rubio Envy?**

La voz de Pride no podía sonar más burlesca, provocando la típica ira del homúnculo, acercándose a este rápidamente para incestarle un golpe, golpe que no pudo llegar al blanco deseado ya que el joven homúnculo lo había esquivado en el mismo segundo de llegar a su rostro, provocando con ese acto más ira por parte del peli-verde.

**Deberían haberte puesto Wrath no Envy.**

Siguió burlándose la copia de Edward Elric. Winry observaba el espectáculo detrás de una puerta, pero sus ojos se encontraban atentos a las acciones de Pride. Aún no podía creer que existieran dos seres tan parecidos, mas, recordando todas las cosas que había visto en estos viajes por los mundos, ya nada debería sorprenderle... absolutamente nada.

Sigue mirando en su escondite, cuando un dolor se apodera en sus muñecas observando con horror como las cruces se enrojecían, haciéndole gritar de dolor, llamando con ese grito la atención de ambos homúnculos, más sólo uno se acerco hasta la joven desfalleciente. Envy simplemente ensanchó la sonrisa.

**Hasta que llegaron.**

Dando media vuelta y olvidando los pensamientos anteriores se dirige hasta la entrada de donde se encontraban resguardados. Pride lo observa marchar, suspirando a la vez que tomaba las muñecas de la rubia y con sus poderes envolvía la piel con una extraña luz. Winry dejó de gritar luego de unos segundos, tomándose las muñecas con cierta molestia, mostrando su notorio cansancio y la palidez en su cuerpo.

**No queda mucho...**

Pride asiente ante las palabras de la rubia, esta sólo cierra los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del homúnculo quien sólo la ve, acariciándole luego los cabellos. Espera a que su poder tome efecto y cuando la joven se encuentra completamente dormida, la coloca en el suelo, tapándola con algunas cosas de por ahí, la sigue observando no había necesidad de seguir a Envy, sabía a lo que iba, por lo que pronto volvería, ensancha sus labios en una sonrisa fría y burlesca.

**Un trauma más a la colección Edward Elric... ¿Dejarás que tu hermanito lo vuelve a paresenciar?... ¿Dejarás que esta joven muera de una forma horrible?**

Levanta la cabeza, observando el techo y luego sus alrededores, recordando de la nada a ese rubio bien parecido a Alphonse Elric, elimina su sonrisa burlona, derramando una lágrima traicionera que se encarga de eliminar rápidamente, transformando sus manos en fuertes puños, levantándose del suelo.

**No me lo volverán a quitar... nunca, ni siquiera yo...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Lo cuidarás verdad?**

El menor de los Elric abre sus ojos dorados al escuchar esas palabras. Nota como el lugar esta completamente oscuro y como a la vez una fuerza lo arrastra hacía un lugar desconocido, más siente unos brazos a su alrededor notando a la vez los cabellos dorados de su hermano... era obvio, se encontraban viajando a otro mundo.

**¿Lo harás Al?**

Nuevamente esa voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, observa a lo lejos una luz acercándose hasta donde el y su hermano se encontraban, más cuando esta se encontraba al frente de sus ojos se estira, envolviéndolos con su resplandor, asustando al menor de los Elric sin poder hacer algo, Ed continuaba inconsciente.

**Calma... no te haré daño... estoy ayudando...**

Abre los ojos algo asustado y cual es su sorpresa al encontrarse con la dulce sonrisa de Alfons Heiderich al frente suyo, mas la fuerza que los empujaba había desaparecido, mira a su alrededor, continuaban viajando hacia el otro mundo, pero dentro de la luz.

**Como te dije estoy ayudando... **

Una vez mas la dulce voz del alemán interrumpe las observaciones del menor.

**¿Qué haces?**

**Ayudo a Edward-san... no quiero que siga gastando de su vida con estos viajes...**

Los ojos azules muestran su melancolía, dando algunos pasos acaricia la cabeza de Edward con dulzura, besándole la frente tiernamente. Al observa el espectáculo en silencio. Lo que veía no le gustaba para nada, mas las palabras de Heiderich hacia su hermano tampoco.

**¿Qué es eso de gastar su vida?**

**¿No te lo ha dicho?**

**Supongo que por algo te lo pregunté...**

El alemán sigue sonriendo, sentándose al frente de ambos jóvenes, Al acerca a Edward aún más a su cuerpo, acto infantil e inmaduro, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su alter, enfureciéndolo más.

**Bien... como puedes darte cuenta, mi muerte no fue un simple accidente... yo trabajé... trabajé para Pride...**

Alfons oculta el rostro apenado, Al simplemente se dedica a analizar la información que estaba a punto de recibir.

**Bien... pues ya metiste la pata y recibiste lo que merecías por eso.**

Sus pardos ojos nunca antes habían visto a una persona con tanta molestia y rencor. Pero lo hacían y se lo dedicaban exclusivamente a un triste Heiderich, aceptando con paciencia y tristeza todas esas miradas, sabiendo el motivo por el cual las recibía.

**Lo sé, no soy una persona buena... créeme que lo sé... aún así...**

**Aún así ¿Qué?**

Ambas caras se observaron, revelando las similitudes de sus caras y a la vez las grandes diferencias en su interior. Alfons negó con la cabeza, sabía de antemano que no estaba para hablar de sus sentimientos ni de sus acciones.

**Cada viaje que Edward-san realiza le hace gastar energía, mas no es cualquier energía... es una energía vital.**

Junta sus manos en forma de que estuviera rezando y lentamente las va alejando, mostrando como miles de hilos se encontraban pegados entre sus manos, pero lentamente fueron desapareciendo, mas bien eliminando, como si se estuvieran destruyendo. Al observó todo con sorpresa y miedo, comprendiendo al fin el motivo por el cual Edward siempre lucia mas cansado en cada viaje o porque el mismo se había sentido así de agotado cuando viajó a ese mundo.

**Esto es esa fuerza... Como estoy muerto... esto es sólo lo que me queda de vida... en el área espiritual.**

**Eso significa que... nii-san puede morir en algún otro viaje...**

Heiderich asiente con tristeza.

**Incluso antes de que lleguen a su verdadero mundo... puede que el cuerpo de Edward-san no pueda resistir y la energía se vaya a cualquier lado...**

**¿Entonces por qué dices que viniste a ayudar si sólo me cuentas estas cosas¡¡¡No ayudas!**

**Al... escucha...**

Alfons intentó inútilmente de que el menor continuara escuchándolo. Notando como pronto llegarían a su nuevo destino, tomó con fuerza los hombros de Al y sin mas junto sus labios con los del menor, este abrió los ojos ante las sorpresa que sentía, mas no podía moverse, una extraña fuerza se lo impedía, sintiendo como su cuerpo era invadido por un extraño calor, a la vez que los recuerdos y la información de Heiderich eran traspasados a su cabeza, comprendiendo al fin lo que el rubio intentó decirle sin que el le diera tiempo para responder.

Ambos labios volvieron a estar separados, Al seguía con los ojos abiertos, observando a la persona frente suyo quien le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa a la vez que desaparecía lentamente, recordando como una vez su hermano había desaparecido.

**Por favor cuídalo... cuídalo como yo no pude hacerlo...**

El cuerpo de Alfons desapareció, mas la luz continuaba a envolviéndolos, Al supo que esta no se iría hasta llegar al nuevo mundo y así Edward no daría nuevamente de su vida para poder transportarse libremente. Derramó lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, había visto todo... sintió la culpa y el dolor invadiendo su cuerpo al recordar la forma en que había tratado a Heiderich y con un fuerte grito una nueva y fuerte luz apareció frente a sus ojos, indicando con eso que llegarían a su nuevo destino.

Edward se movió dormido, sin despertarse ante los gritos de su hermano, sonrió con suavidad al sentir un calor en su mejilla.

**Alfons...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deben estar por aquí...**

Envy se encontraba parado en un techo, observando a su alrededor, buscando en medio de todos esos parásitos a los hermanitos Elric. Nota como una fuerte luz aparece de la nada, su sonrisa se ensancha al ver hacía donde se dirigía la luz y quien se encontraba dentro de este.

**Al fin...**

Con fuerza corre por la dirección vista, esperando con ansias encontrarse nuevamente con Edward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al... despierta...**

Lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los dorados de su hermano, el recuerdo de la visita de Heiderich le hace levantarse con fuerza del suelo, observando a su alrededor confundido.

**¿Dónde estamos?**

Pregunta con cierta tristeza, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Siente como el mayor se levanta del suelo, quedando a su lado.

**No tengo idea, pero es obvio que no en nuestro mundo...**

**Nii-san... quizás lo mejor sería no volver...**

No evita expresarse con timidez, sabía perfectamente lo que se encontraba diciendo con esas palabras. Sin esperar mucho las palabras de Edward se aferra a su pecho llorando, siente como el abrazo es correspondido.

**Idiota... claro que volveremos, seguirás con tu cuerpo de ahora y yo continuaré con mi automail... no importa si...**

**¡Claro que no!**

Edward se sorprendió al sentir como Al lo alejaba de el, mostrando su tristeza y a la vez rabia en esos ojos pardos.

**Nii-san lo sé... sé lo que te pasa cuando vamos de mundo en mundo.. sé quien es Pride, sé de Winry... ¡sé muchas cosas!**

**¿Cómo... es que...?**

Nuevamente fue interrumpido, sólo que por los labios del menor.

**Nii-san... por favor para esto... no me importa quedarme aquí... sólo quiero estar contigo...**

**Lástima yo lo vi primero...**

Ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, no esperando escuchar esa voz tan pronto. Al apenas pudo ver algo, su cuerpo ya se había impactado contra una muralla.

**¡Al!**

Edward intenta ir por su hermano, mas el homúnculo se lo impide, sonriéndole con burla, el rubio saca nuevamente el mechón de pelo, consiguiendo un poco de tiempo con eso, logrando llegar hasta el cuerpo de su hermano.

**Al... ¿Estas?... Al...**

No ve reacción por parte del menor, tiembla al escuchar esa sonrisa nuevamente, mas al sentir el aliento en su cuello.

**Me he sentido un tanto sólo Edward... pensé que podrías ayudarme con eso...**

Transformando su automail en espada intenta alejar al homúnculo, recuerdos de cosas anteriores le hacen temblar aún más, pero Al es su prioridad. Juntando las manos crea una muralla, colocando el pelo de su enemigo dentro de ese lugar, eso mantendría seguro a Al.

**Claro... siempre tu hermano...**

La voz del homúnculo lo saca de sus pensamientos, reuniendo fuerzas se dispone a enfrentarlo, ve a su alrededor, era un callejón... otro punto que lo desfavorecía... otra cosa que le hacía recordar el trauma donde todo este viaje comenzó.

**Y así será... ¡Siempre!**

Nuevamente corre hacía el homúnculo atacándolo con su arma, acertando en varios puntos. Esquivando a la vez golpes y patadas por parte del otro ser quien comenzaba a regenerarse de las heridas causadas por Full Metal.

**Idiota... sin ese cabello no puede derrotarme... pero espera...**

Envy junta las manos, sonriendo con notoria burla.

Verdad que estas protegiendo a tu hermanito. 

Con rapidez transforma sus manos en cuerdas, atrapando al menor, impactándolo al igual que Al contra la muralla, mas Ed corto las cuerdas una vez recibido el golpe, corriendo hasta Envy atravesándolo con su arma.

**Mala idea... Full Metal...**

Edward tembló al sentir las manos del homúnculo en su espalda, bajando lentamente por la tela, hasta llegar a un punto en que la polera terminaba. Con desesperación intentó soltarse, notando que era un gesto imposible ya que una fuerza se lo impedía, suponiendo que era a causa de una transformación de Envy.

Abre los ojos con desesperación mientras una extraña lengua recorre su cuello, gime con miedo, sin saber que esas simples acciones sólo conseguían que el mayor sonriera con satisfacción. Había dejado una huella dentro de Edward y era su deber como todo maldito que era, recordársela.

**¡Detente!**

El pánico invade su cuerpo, impidiéndole pensar mejor para separarse del homúnculo, tiembla y grita con mas fuerza cuando al fin esas manos logran introducirse en su cuerpo, las imágenes de la primera vez vuelven a su cuerpo, gritando con mas fuerza, desesperándose cada vez mas. Escuchando como la risa de Envy se escuchaba por todos lados.

Apenas se da cuenta ya se encontraba en el suelo, sin su ropa superior, escuchando como el cierre de sus pantalones lentamente iba bajando. Patalea histérico, gritando el nombre de Al, recibiendo un golpe en su mejilla, trata de juntar las manos para soltarse, mas el automail se encuentra tirado muy lejos de el, estaba tan asustado que no se dio cuenta cuando se lo habían sacado.

**Tu piel sigue siendo muy exquisita enano...**

Se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, la lengua recorría su pecho, lamiendo sus pezones, nuevamente intenta soltarse sin conseguirlo, lentamente la tela que le quedaba iba siendo sacada por el mayor, quedando nuevamente desnudo ante esos ojos violetas, mira a otro lado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, negándose a lo que se encontraba a punto de vivir nuevamente.

**¡Mírame! **

Lo toman del pelo con brusquedad, grita de dolor ante eso, mas al momento de abrir la baca sus labios son atrapados por otro, a la vez de una lengua moverse dentro de su boca, no evita sentir asco y repulsión... Niega con fuerza, pero aquellos movimientos sólo logran cierto roce con el otro cuerpo a la vez que la lengua del homúnculo toque más puntos.

"Noo, era de Al... sólo eran de Al"

Gira sus ojos hasta la muralla que había creado, abre con sorpresa los ojos al notar como unos pardos observaban la escena con lágrimas, como puede intenta contener las suyas moviéndose con fuerza para soltarse, no lográndolo.

"No llores... no llores..."

Se repetía mentalmente, escuchando las burlas de Envy a la vez que los gritos de su hermano, las lágrimas lentamente comienzan a caer por sus ojos, inútilmente intenta detenerla, no quería darle el gusto a ese ser... no nuevamente.

**Así me gusta verte... en el suelo, derrotado...**

A medida que decía esas palabras, el cuerpo de Edward era acostado en el suelo a la vez que le obligaba a abrir las piernas, dejando cada una en sus hombros, preparándolo para lo que vendría y era obvio que no prepararía ese cuerpo. Aún recordaba cuando lo tomó por primera vez... la estreches era tan jodidamente placentera que no permitiría que el lubricante arruinara su deseo, su alegría.

**¡Nii-san!**

Al gritaba desesperado dentro de su prisión, juntando las manos para liberarse, sin conseguirlo, buscando como loco algún pedazo de tiza para liberarse, sin conseguirlo.

Recordaba las palabras de Heiderich, recordaba todas esas memorias a través del beso, todo lo que sería peligroso para su hermano, para su futuro. Debía ayudarlo. Debía hacer algo por él.

Sabes que no podrás hacerlo... ¿Por qué te empeñas? 

La voz de Pride lo toma por sorpresa, gira su cabeza al escucharlo, sin notar que al hacer ese gesto Edward siente su mundo derrumbarse, como si Al no le importara lo que hiciera pero a la vez... a la vez...

**Ves enano... lo que tu hermano siente por ti... no es verdadero. No lo ha sido y nunca lo será...**

**Mentira... Al...**

Sus dorados ojos ya no pueden seguir viendo los cabellos de Al, la cabeza del menor había desaparecido. las lágrimas comienzan a caer libremente, mojando parte del suelo, dándole a entender a Envy que era libre de hacer lo que se le diera la gana con su cuerpo.

**Pobre... pobre Full Metal...**

Siguió susurrándole en la oreja, acariciando el cuerpo del menor, saboreando sus labios nuevamente a la vez que sus manos bajaban hasta su entrada y la otra a su miembro. Escucho el grito del rubio con deleite y sin mas introdujo su miembro por la entrada, notando como Edward se tensaba y gritaba con fuerza, derramando nuevas lágrimas, dando más gemidos, notando como el miembro del alquimista lentamente comenzaba a despertar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Siempre lo haré... por nii-san...**

Ante sus palabras escucha la risa sarcástica y burlesca del otro, aún le sorprende ver como ese ser se parecía tanto a su hermano, más eso no le daba ninguna ventaja al homúnculo, el tenía bien claro a quien amaba y quien era su verdadero hermano.

**Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo Alphonse... pero, si lo has olvidado... a tu hermano... lo están volviendo a romper.**

El menor abre los ojos con sorpresa ante esas palabras, girándose nuevamente hacía donde podía ver a su hermano, observando la escena que se encontraba presenciando. No se mueve a causa del shock, no sabe que hacer o decir, simplemente se queda quieto, escuchando ahora los gemidos provenientes por ambas personas fuera de su jaula, sintiendo como la persona detrás suyo se le acercaba.

**Supongo que no se esta rompiendo...**

Pride sonríe con malicia, Envy había llegado al orgasmo, al igual que el rubio, mas al momento en que el peli-verde se saliera del cuerpo del alquimista, el rubio se quedo en el suelo, sin moverse, sin hacer nada... mirando como en esa misma ocasión el cielo, quedándose así.

**Lo esta Pride... por mi culpa... se volvió a romper...**

Al observa como su hermano ni siquiera se disponía a verlo, sintiendo como el corazón se le destrozaba por completo, al fin la transmutación desaparece, quedando el menor de los Elric libre nuevamente. Sin pensarlo corre hasta donde se encuentra su hermano, mas una extraña fuerza se lo impide, notando como Pride llegaba y se colocaba a su lado, acariciándole los cabellos con ternura.

**Una vez te dije que si seguias siendo débil, te lo iban a quitar...**

El menor grita al ver como Envy tomaba a su hermano entre sus brazos, sonriéndole de forma burlona, besándole los labios al rubio que no hizo ningún gesto ante eso.

**Hoy es el día Al... no supiste protegerlo, ahí tienes las consecuencias de tu debilidad...**

Sin mas el cuerpo de las tres personas fue lentamente desapareciendo, Al con un nuevo impulso intento correr hasta su hermano, más el ataque de Pride continuaba presente y cuando todos desaparecieron el recién pudo liberarse, permaneciendo en el suelo, derramando sus lágrimas de tristeza.

_**Cuídalo Al... cuídalo como yo no pude...**_

La imagen de Heiderich volvió a su mente, por débil lo había vuelto a perder... por débil quizás su hermano... quizás nunca volvería... quizás...

Gritó con fuerza a la vez que comenzaba a golpear el suelo, nuevamente se había separado de Edward, nuevamente lo había dejado ir sin luchar, sin defenderlo... sin hacer nada más que llorar.

**¡Nii-san!**

**Continuara...**

Comienzo 16/09/06

Término 18/09/06

Cha channn... "Se oculta de posibles tomatazos" Realmente lamento la demara... espero no demorarme tanto para el siguiente capitulo... Aunque dejenme decirles que me cambiaron todas las ideas al hacer este fic oó... Así que sean felices la que me pidieron otra violación ejem... Mejor me voy a contestar review xP... Me siento feliz he tenido seis por el capitulo anterior D... sean lindos y escribanme mas ahora ¿Si?

**Bunny Chan:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. No sabes lo feliz que me hizo y bueno espero que este capitulo te haya hecho sentir feliz n.n... prometo que el que viene abran mas violaciones y bueno aún pienso en una muerte fuerte... pero supongo que en este capitulo puedes ver que la niñita ya esta empezando a sufrir. Gracias por sus palabras!

**Sogui Chan:** Vaya no sabía que por mi culpa entraste a este maravilloso mundo xD... gracias por tu review, me alegra que te hayan gustado algunos de mis fics n.n... y seh el yaoi sano es lindo, lastima que ya me jodi la cabeza con el yaopi fuerte y maldito y jodido, psicopata violemnto entre otros xD... auqnue tb puedo escribir lindo oó... graciosos no... pero supongo que lindo si xD. Ensirio si mis fics anteriormente eran unas cosas dulces... demasiado dulces y cursis XX... es para matarse de la risa xD---- Gracias por tu review!

**Neferyami:** Wehhh seh lo adivinaste xD cre que soy demasiado obvia para ser verdad n.nU... en fin espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y weno... intenta adivinar lo que vendrá luego de este "Sonrisa malvada" Lamento mucho la demora, intentaré no atrsarme denuevo... carjoas que lo intentaré!

**Fallen angel**: Ahora que lo dices es cierto... se parece a esa serie o-o.. carajos me siento plageadora TT... "Se va a un rincon" Gracias por tu review n.n sos un amor... si deseas que meta algo en este fic no dudes en avisarme.

**MerokoHeiderich:** Niña! linda! bonita! Quiero leer su fic! Saludos besos y gracia spor dejarme review! n.n

**MayElric:** Oh gracias por tu comentario, espero no haberte desilucionado con este capitulo...

Bueno eso es todo... sean felices y preparense para lo pero "Sonrisa malvada" je je je Hasta el siguiente capitulo o nuevo fic!


End file.
